when all my dreams come true
by tvaddict09
Summary: Lucas and Peyton post season 6
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fan fiction. I wanted to write about what happened to Peyton and Lucas post season 6. To me it just didn't seem right that they left tree hill. **

**Please read and review!!  
**

*******

**When All My Dreams Come True**

Peyton Elizabeth Scott sighed as she pulled into the driveway of her LA home. This was the life she had always dreamed of. She was married to the man of her dreams, the one she wanted to be with when all her dreams came true, just like they said all those years ago on the basketball court in Tree Hill. She knew that as soon as she stepped inside she would see Lucas' face, he would break into a smile, come over and welcome her home. Little two year old Sawyer, their beautiful daughter would run up to greet her and jump into her arms. But there was something just not right about this picture for Peyton. While she was as happy as could be, something was still missing…

Two years ago, a few months after Sawyer was born, Lucas got a call from an LA high school wanting him to coach their Basketball team the Riverside High Cougars. It was an offer too good to turn down. Leaving their beloved Tree Hill behind, saying good-bye to all of their friends, Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer packed everything up into their Comet and left Tree Hill. That had been Two years ago. While it had been a beautiful two years, watching Sawyer grow, watching Lucas have great success with his basketball team and continuing to grow together and love each other as a family, for Peyton, this still wasn't _home_. She missed Tree Hill…. She missed Brooke, Nathan, Hayley, Skills, Mouth and everyone else that made up her extended family. And tonight she'd made up her mind to tell Luke that she wanted to move back.

Lucas was happy in LA. He was beginning to write again, and nothing mattered more to her. He loved his Riverside High team, and loved watching his players grow into confident young men. How could she ask him to give all of this up for her, when he already had given up and _done_ so much for her already… but she didn't know how much longer she could take this.

Sure, they saw Brooke and Julian often. Julian's work pulled them to LA regularly, so it was nice to have a taste of home with Brooke coming to visit. But as yet, they had only returned to Tree Hill for one Christmas to spend with the Scott family. It brought pangs to Peyton's heart to have to leave Tree Hill again and return to their life in LA. It was hard for her to be so far away from Red Bedroom Records. It wasn't easy continuing the company and helping build the record label from such a distance away.

But most of all… Peyton didn't want little Sawyer growing up without knowing Tree Hill and all the wonderful things that life could bring there. She wanted Sawyer to have the friends that she had growing up. Friends that would set the world on fire together. She wanted Sawyer to grow up and know her Auntie Brooke, her Aunt Hayley and Uncle Nathan, and of course her cousin Jaime. Yes… Peyton at least had to _tell_ Lucas how she felt.

With another sigh, Peyton opened the car door, grabbed her bag, and walked to the door. She smiled as she stepped in.

"Hello! Anybody Home?!" Peyton called

'Mama's Home!" Peyton heard the voice of her little girl, followed by the soft pound of her footsteps as she ran to greet her mother.

"Hey Baby Girl!" Peyton said as she picked up her daughter and showered her with kisses.

"How was your day?! Did you have fun with Daddy?!"

"Yes Mama!" Sawyer said firmly planting a kiss on Peyton's cheek with a big grin on her face.

"Hey Pretty Girl"

Peyton looked up to see Lucas standing in the doorway with a content smile on his face.

"Hey you.."

Lucas came over to embrace Peyton. She sighed. This is what she always imagined having a family again would be like. This filled the gap that had always been there since her mother had passed away.

"What's wrong P. Scott?! Something is bothering you….. I can tell" Lucas asked.

Gently placing Sawyer down, Peyton looked up at Lucas. He looked so happy. She sighed once more before saying "Lucas.. there's something I need to talk to you about"…..


	2. Chapter 2

With a worried look on his face, Lucas gently held Peyton by her shoulders, rubbing her with his thumbs.

"What is it?!" Lucas asked, his face creased with worry.

Peyton smiled to herself and let out a small laugh. God she loved him. She loved how obvious he made it that he was totally in love with her. Almost as much as she was with him. Whenever she made a statement like "I need to talk to you" or had the slightest look of worry on her face, Lucas always thought the worst and jumped to conclusions. But then, who could blame him. I mean who could blame you when your wife seems to always need saving… from psycho stalkers and school shootings…

"It's nothing like that Lucas… it's just…." Peyton paused… how could she word this. She knew Lucas was happy here… but she also knew that Lucas would do anything for her and Sawyer… yet, she didn't want to make this move unless _he_ wanted to too..

'You know I love you right?!" Peyton said.

"And you know that I would do anything for you and be anywhere you want me to be…"

"Peyton…" Lucas interrupted. His face was full of confusion. She knew that he had no idea where she was heading with this conversation.

"I want to move back to Tree Hill" Peyton blurted out. Quickly she continued

"Lucas I know you love it here, I know you love your team, and that you are writing here which I think is _great_. That means so much to me that you are writing. But it just doesn't feel like _home_ here. It doesn't feel like where we belong. I want Sawyer growing up knowing the type of friendships we had. Knowing where she belongs in the world and most of all I want her growing up knowing her family. Her Uncle Nathan, Aunt Hayley and her cousin Jaime and… Lucas Scott! Are you laughing at me?!" Peyton smiled and playfully hit him.

Lucas smiled at her and gently kissed Peyton.

"I'm not laughing _at_ you Peyton. I'm laughing at your timing. There's something I haven't told you either. This book I'm writing… it's about Keith. Well… kind of. Before we left Tree Hill… just before Sawyer was born, Jaime and I spent the day together. He was helping me fix up the Comet. You know… the day I found you making those tapes…" Lucas paused. It still pained him to even think of the possibility that he may have lost Peyton. The thought scared him out of his mind.

"Jaime and I went through everything in that box. It was our whole lives up until then. There was also so much of Keith in there. Since then, I've been thinking about him a lot. I want him remembered for the man that he was… the uncle he was to me… and the uncle I hope of being to Jaime. So I'm writing about Keith. About our childhood growing up with Keith and all the things we did together."

Peyton smiled. She knew how much Keith meant to Lucas. How much he was a father to him, and how, even now, in some ways Lucas still couldn't cope with the fact that he was gone. For him to write a book about Keith…. She couldn't put it into words.

Lucas continued "I'm finding that some of the things, some of what I want to write, I just can't get the feeling of it here in LA. While I love my coaching job, I don't love it as much as I loved coaching the Ravens. I got a phone call from them last week. They are looking for a new head coach and asked me to return. With that, and wanting to fill in the gaps a little bit with this book, I was trying to find the right way to ask _you_ if you wanted to return to Tree Hill".

At this point both were grinning at each other. Peyton laughed and kissed him.

"Oh Lucas! Why didn't you tell me all of this!? I would have made you get that sexy ass back in the car and drive us all back to Tree Hill before you could say another word!"

Lucas laughed. "I guess I wasn't sure. I figured you loved it here… and if you didn't… I didn't want you to get your hopes up about returning to Tree Hill before it was final."

Peyton smiled, hugged Lucas and said "We're going _home"_

"We're going home" Lucas confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you baby girl" Peyton said as she tucked Sawyer into bed.

"Night Mama, Night Dada" Sawyer mumbled, as her fatigue took over her desire to stay awake.

Peyton felt Lucas' arms wrap around her as he kissed their daughter goodnight. This was one of Peyton's favourite times of the day. They always both put their daughter to bed, and always, without fail, paused at the doorway to her room together watching her quietly fall asleep.

"Peace at last" Lucas said. "She looks like an angel when she sleeps. Just like her Mama."

Peyton smiled.

"It's a pity that nobody believes me when I say what a terror both of them can be" Lucas teased.

"Lucas just what might you be insinuating?!" Peyton asked just before she kissed him.

"Hmmm…." Lucas replied. He kissed her again before quietly bowing out. He knew that Peyton could spend all day there. "I'll see you downstairs"

Peyton loved being a mother. It was everything she hoped for and more. It pained her to think of how much love she had for this tiny little being. This child who was created out of love… it made her heart ache. To think she may have missed all of _this_. Still… that didn't make the desire for more children go away. She would certainly go through it all again and risk it all again. Peyton loved kids and always wanted more. But she knew the hard part would be convincing Lucas. He was so worried with Sawyer's pregnancy and while everything turned out well this time, there was no guarantee that it will the next. At least that's how Lucas saw it. He didn't want to risk it. Yet, Peyton thought there was also a big chance that they could have an easy, stress free pregnancy the next time around….

Sighing, Peyton turned around and headed downstairs to see Lucas tidying in the kitchen.

"I really must thank your mum again… she's trained you well" Peyton joked.

Lucas turned and smiled at her "Oh yes, always got to clean up in the Scott household. I like it though... gives me time to think"

"Penny for your thoughts then?"

"Oh you know, I was just wondering whether we should call ahead and let anyone know that the Scott's will be returning to Tree Hill" he joked.

Peyton grinned.

The moment was interrupted by the phone ringing. Peyton quickly answered so that the call wouldn't wake Sawyer.

"Hello?!"

"Peyton! It's Hayley. How is sunny LA treating you?!"

"Hayley Hi! Sunny LA is great… and how is Tree Hill… still the same?!"

"Oh you know… same old, same old… nothing too much happening here."

Peyton looked up at Lucas as if to ask the question. Lucas smiled and nodded, before signalling for Peyton to turn the phone onto speaker.

"Hey Hayles – we have some news for you" Peyton began. She was met with silence at the other end. She knew Hayley was waiting in anticipation, probably 100 things running through her mind of what the surprise might be.

"We're going to be moving back to Tree Hill Hayles" Lucas interrupted.

"We miss you all there and I have been appointed the new head coach of the Ravens. Let's hope that this time I won't get suspended!" Lucas joked.

There was silence at the other end… which was quickly interrupted with

"Oh my God!! Really??!?!! You guys are moving back?!?! Oh that's so exciting! Wait… is this secret Sister in Law news or can I tell everyone?! Oh the timing couldn't be better!"

Lucas and Peyton laughed.. "Nah – you can tell the others. I don't know when we'll be there… but obviously before the school term begins again. Just need to organise a few things here first."

"Well in that case, I might as well spill my news too" Hayley said. "You see I wasn't calling again to just have a friendly chat. I was going to tell you that you are going to be an Aunt and Uncle again!"

Lucas and Peyton looked at other in shock. "OMG Hayles.. that's awesome! Congratulations!" They both replied. "You and Nathan must be rapt!!! Does Jaime know yet?!"

Hayley laughed. "Yeah we are very happy. Nathan's going to be home a little more now. We've told Jaime and he's really excited, although also a little nervous by the looks of things! I don't think he knows what to think!"

"Oh that's great news Hayles" Lucas replied smiling. "Pass on our Congrats to Nathan too!"

"Will do. Look well I've got to go! I can't wait to speak to you guys again. Fill me in on all the details as you become aware of them! Oh Peyton it will be so good to have you back in the studio again, rather than having to do everything by phone and email!"

"Yeah – I can't wait Hayley" Peyton replied. "We'll speak to you soon!"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other smiling.

"Isn't that awesome news?!" Lucas asked Peyton

"Oh it's the best news" Peyton replied.

As they went upstairs to get ready for bed, Peyton couldn't help feeling a little pang of jealousy when she thought of Hayley's pregnancy. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for them. She _was_. She just wished that another child might be on their cards too…. Another Lucas and Peyton baby to love and adore. One of their own flesh and blood… not adopting… Maybe once they were settled back at Tree Hill she might broach the subject again with Lucas….. Maybe……


	4. Chapter 4

"P. Scott do you want to take a ride with me?!" Lucas asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Why yes, but where might we be heading I wonder?!" Peyton playfully replied

"Oh I dunno, thought we might just take a drive around and see where we end up"

"And if we end up in a crazy little town called Tree Hill?"

"Suits me just fine!" Lucas replied before leaning in to kiss Peyton.

Sawyer giggled in the background.

"Why Sawyer Scott do you want to come too?!" Peyton asked her

"YES!" she yelled.

"Sawyer wants to come and see her Aunt Brooke and Aunt Haley again?" Lucas asked

"Yes!" she replied laughing.

"Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen… looks like the Scott's are headed for a road trip!" With that Lucas ignited the engine and started off. They were headed home at long last.

Two months had passed in the time it took for Peyton and Lucas to organise everything for the move. It was such a nice feeling to be returning home again. Karen was still travelling with Andy and Lily, so they were going to move back into Lucas' childhood home, at least for the time being.

Lucas had to admit, he was almost as excited as Peyton was. He knew she was right, nowhere else really felt like home other than Tree Hill. He was keen to go back and coach the Ravens once more, to re-connect with his friends. Something about Tree Hill always drew them back. They had all left at one point or another. Brooke to spend time in New York for Clothes over Bro's and then later LA to spend time with Julian. Nathan and Haley had left to pursue his basketball career and Mouth for his broadcasting job. And yet, all had returned. Nowhere else felt like home. And now at last Lucas and Peyton were returning.

Over the past few months Lucas had also been thinking a lot about his book. It was nice to actually be able to look past how Keith's life had ended, but rather look at how much he had achieved in his time on earth. Lucas still missed Keith every day, yet somehow, writing this novel was helping him deal with his murder in a way that nothing else had ever helped him cope before. Perhaps this was the reason that no-one yet had read or seen his book. He knew Peyton wanted to see it, but she knew that he would show her when he was ready. Lucas somehow felt that he couldn't show anyone this novel until it was perfect. For them to see the novel before-hand would be sacrilegious to Keith's memory. At least that was how Lucas felt. There were just some things that could not quite fit…. Some things that Lucas would need to go back and live his past again in order to get the full feel of his life with Keith.

"I just hope this book does better than _The Comet_"Lucas thought to himself.

They had a long drive ahead of them. Lucas' chuckled to himself. It would have been a lot easier to fly, but just as when they initially re-located to LA, there was 'no way', in Peyton's words, that they were leaving the Comet behind.

"There are so many good memories in this car" she had said to him meaningfully.

"I can't just farm it off to some stranger!"

"Peyton, we _can_ get another car you know…. This car isn't going to last forever! I mean Uncle Keith taught me a lot about cars, but he didn't quite figure out how to give one immortality yet!" Lucas chuckled.

"Honestly Lucas! Have you no sense of meaning? No sense of romance?! Even if this car dies and is beyond repair, there is no way we are selling it or parting with it! We can sit in the garage and tell our kids and grandkids how their old parents met and all the adventures they had in this car!"

And so – it was because of that they were driving the long drive back to Tree Hill. He had to admit though, Peyton did have a point. This car did feature in a lot of their history… it led Lucas to the first time he and Peyton spoke, it led to his novel that led them back together. Lucas often wondered why _The Comet_ was such a flop…. Maybe he just wasn't in the right frame of mind. He had to admit that Peyton really was his muse for writing. He was so…. uninspired when she wasn't around. It seemed so obvious to him now, he often wondered how he came so close to marrying the wrong girl, and believing that he was, in every essence marrying the right girl.

* * *

"Lucas… I have to ask you something" Peyton asked him one night as they were lying in bed.

"Mmm?!" her replied.

"I know it seems like a silly question now…. But why me?! How come you chose me? What made you decide that _I _was the one for you? You were so close to marrying Lyndsay… you _would_ have married Lyndsay… had she not panicked. You pined after her for so long after she left you…. So what led you to ring me that day at the airport?"

"Oh I so did not 'pine'!" Lucas protested!

"Oh C'mon! Drunken nights, moping about, loosing your cool on the basketball court… telling me you _hate_ me!" Peyton argued

"Ok… maybe I pined a little" Lucas sheepishly admitted.

"To tell you the truth, it wasn't really a thought process. I was at the River-court and saw the song you had written for me. Suddenly it all became clear. Like all those years ago when we won the state championships. Suddenly I realised Lyndsay wasn't the one for me, and that she was right all along… just like Brooke was right all along. I don't know why I didn't see it first, why I didn't see it earlier. I guess I was just too…. hurt to see how I really felt. Or at least acknowledge it. But then, when I read your song it all became clear. I then got a phone call from Lyndsay telling me she still loved me… and I felt nothing. I didn't feel happiness or relief. I realised there was only one person I wanted to hear that from… and that person had already told me multiple times the exact same thing, I just chose to ignore it… as I didn't want to get another '_someday'._ "

Peyton smiled, then moved closer to kiss Lucas.

She sighed. "Oh if only I could take those words back. I should have known that we would be great together. That we could survive anything. I would give anything to have said 'yes' that fateful day. I'm just so lucky that it turned out well in the end!"

"Darn right you are! You would be lost without me" Lucas joked.

"I kinda like you, you know that" Peyton replied smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you're a bit of alright too" Lucas replied, smiling.

* * *

"What are you thinking about Luke" Peyton asked, bringing him back from his daydreams.

"Oh nothing much, just about our past, and heading home again. It's such a nice feeling to be heading home…."

"I'm so excited" Peyton responded. "It will be so nice to be able to work on re-building 'red bedroom' again. I mean Haley has done an awesome job, but she can't do it all. And I've really missed it, y'know. Plus – with the baby coming along, she'll be having less and less time to spend at the studio"

"Wow – aren't you just going to be the busy little working mother" Lucas teased.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Peyton responded as she looked over the backseat to see Sawyer sound asleep in her car-seat. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Not a care in the world. Peyton was so excited to be bringing her home. Home to find and discover all of her parents old haunts and also to see and experience the life of a small town.

"I just hope she has half of the childhood we had growing up" Peyton mused aloud.

"And I just hope she has all that we had minus the drama's that her mother used to get into" Lucas teased.

"Well there is that…. Or she could always just find a guy who will just keep rescuing her!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So… I asked Haley to clean up the house and fix it up a bit before we arrive" Lucas told Peyton.

"Which basically means that the entire house will be spic and span and I won't have to lift a finger" Peyton joked.

"Mummy, we there yet?!" Sawyer asked from the back-seat.

"Almost sweetheart" Peyton responded.

"Are you excited to see where your Mummy and Daddy grew up Sawyer?"

"Yes Mama!"

Peyton smiled to herself. She was so close to home now, she could taste it! As they travelled down these familiar roads she started to think back to all those years and memories around Tree Hill. Memories she wanted to be able to share and re-live with her own daughter. She knew there was no other place she wanted her daughter to grow up and create her own memories and make friendships that would last a lifetime. When she looked back at her life, she really had to admit how blessed she really was. She had an amazing childhood growing up, some great friends that would be with her through thick and thin and a loving family. She really couldn't ask for anything more.

Peyton was jolted back to reality when she felt the car slow and turn as Lucas pulled the car into the driveway… They were actually _home. _

"Do you know that no other place I've stayed or lived in has ever felt as much like home as Tree Hill" Peyton commented.

"For you and me both" Lucas replied, before leaning over to kiss her. His attention was drawn to the backseat to see his daughter asleep once more.

"So – shall we wake her and show her around the new digs?!" Lucas asked.

"Yeah" Peyton answered quietly. "You go inside, I'll get her."

Peyton moved around the Comet to go and unbuckle Sawyer. As she did so, Sawyer stirred from her slumber.

"Hey Baby Girl" Peyton whispered into her ear. "We're home. Do you wanna see your new home?"

"Mmmmmm" Sawyer mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her mothers neck.

Lucas smiled down at the image of his wife and daughter cuddled together. He was waiting for them to come up to the porch so that they could walk over the threshold together. Peyton looked up, locked eyes with Lucas and smiled.

"Home at last" she said.

"Shall we?" Lucas asked. Peyton merely smiled as confirmation.

Peyton and Lucas were smiling and laughing with each other as they crossed over the threshold. Lucas' arm was protectively wrapped around the waist of his wife who was carrying their daughter inside. They both looked up at the same time to see the lights switch on and a whole bunch of smiling faces screaming "SURPRISE" as they looked on in shock. They were both speechless. At the forefront were Nathan and Hayley along with everyone else from their past. Brooke, with her arms wrapped around Julian, Mouth and Millicent, Skills and almost everyone was there to welcome them home.

It was a few seconds before anyone said anything. There was then an outburst from the background of "UNCLE LUCAS!" as Jaime pushed through the crowd and leapt at Lucas.

"Hey Buddy" Lucas replied, smiling.

"Hi! Missed you. Oh.. hey Aunt Peyton" Jaime replied sheepishly.

"Hi Jaime" Peyton replied as Jaime jumped down from Lucas' arms and ran out the front door.

"Don't mind him, he never does anything at slow pace these days" Haley responded before approaching them both to give them a hug.

"Welcome home!"

"I suppose this was all your doing?!" Lucas accused.

"Well how else am I supposed to welcome my best friend home?!" Haley responded.

"Thanks Haley. This is amazing" Peyton said. "Luke just doesn't know what hit him!"

"So… P. Sawyer… I mean Scott… P. Scott is home at last" a voice said. Peyton looked up to see Brooke coming over. Quickly handing Sawyer over to Lucas, Peyton ran up to embrace her best friend.

"I've missed you B. Davis!"

"I missed you too! And by the way, I've changed the rules. Remember when I said you couldn't leave this planet without my permission… well I've decided you can no longer leave this town without my permission P Scott. Either that or I will no longer be your best friend!"

Peyton smiled. "Ok, I won't be going anywhere you know. Not if B. Davis says I can't" Peyton joked.

"Ok seriously, what is it with this town and saying last names?! I've never heard it anywhere else but here, you guys seem obsessed with it!" Julian said while coming up to embrace the couple.

During the welcome home Sawyer had woken up from her slumber. Lucas put her down, and she quickly ran to grab hold of her mothers leg.

"Hey Sawyer" Peyton said, kneeling down to her daughters height.

"Do you remember Aunt Brooke… she came to visit us in LA". Sawyer just stood there in stunned silence. There were so many people around. And all these people seemed to know her. She clung to her mothers neck and buried her face in her hair.

Peyton laughed, picking her daughter up. "I think it's all a little too much for her! She usually never shuts up!"

* * *

Hours passed as Lucas and Peyton mingled with their Tree Hill friends. Catching up on the old news and new. It was so good to be with everyone again. It was so easy to forget just how much these friends meant to you from so far away. They couldn't have imagined a better welcome home.

After they bid good-bye to everyone, put an exhausted Sawyer to bed, Peyton and Lucas flopped onto their bed unable to move another muscle.

"So you still don't think we can move into the main bedroom" Peyton teased.

"No way! That room… ugh – I won't be able to sleep in that room, it would be like… my mother constantly watching our every move!" Lucas responded.

Peyton laughed. "I guess Sawyer will be getting the best room in the house then"

"I guess so"

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Peyton asked. "This feeling of utter exhaustion and not being able to move another muscle?"

"Hmmm… there was only one other time I felt this exhausted… the night when we had to look after Jaime and Andre. What a night that was".

"Tell me about it. Even Sawyer on her worst nights didn't leave me as exhausted as that night… but then I have the excuse that I was pregnant. What was yours eh?!"

Lucas laughed. "What do you think?! I had to answer the whims of my pregnant fiancé"

Peyton playfully hit him pretending to be offended.

"Lucas Scott… what am I going to do with you?!" Peyton asked leaning in to kiss him.

"Hmm… I'm not sure…."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sawyer, do you want to come with Mummy for a walk?! I can show you all our old haunts?" Peyton asked as she buttoned up her daughter's jacket.

"Yes Mama! Where you met daddy?!"

"Yes Baby. I can show you where I met Daddy, where we got married, and where Daddy fixed my car too! I can show you my house growing up. Would you like to see that?" Peyton asked while secretly thinking about some things that might need to wait till Sawyer was a little older. Things like stalkers, school shootings and crazy love-triangles.

"Yes Mama!"

"Ok then, lets go!" Peyton said as she led Sawyer out the door.

* * *

"Geez Little Brother! Have you not exercised at all since high school?! C'mon man, I bet Jaime could run faster than you!" Nathan teased.  
"Oh I dunno Nate.. Something called a heart condition might have something to do with it" Lucas panted, completely exhausted.

"I should have known better... I mean what was I thinking, an early morning jog with my elite athlete little brother….this could kill me you know!"

"Nah man, nothing like a little bit of exercise. Good for the soul! C'mon, just a little bit further. We'll run down to the River court. I think I can see Jaime down there shooting some hoops." And with that Nate took off leaving Lucas no choice but to stagger after him.

* * *

"See this here Sawyer. This is where your Daddy and I got married. Aunt Haley married us under this very tree. This is where I found out that your Daddy apparently had a crush on me since like the 8th grade."

"Pretty!" Sawyer replied, evidently in awe of her surroundings.

"And over here, this is where I first met your daddy. Right by this river."

Sawyer looked on and took in the atmosphere before running off to investigate all the little nooks and crannies of this new area with Peyton following close behind.

"C'mon Sawyer, I'll take you over to the River-court. You can see where your Daddy learnt how to play basketball!"

* * *

"Wow Uncle Lucas…. You look really bad!" Jaime said just as Nathan and Lucas ran up to the river-court.

"I agree! What are you trying to do Nathan? Kill my husband before he reaches 30?!" Peyton asked as she and Sawyer came around the corner. Spotting her father, Sawyer left her mothers side and ran to her father jumping into his arms.

"Hey You!" Lucas said picking up his daughter.

"Ewww Daddy – you smell!" Sawyer said curling up her nose and making a face.

Laughing, Lucas placed her back down on the ground.

"Hey guys, I'm going to keep on running. None of this 'easy running' that my big brother seems to have taken on!" Nathan teased.

"Jim, let Uncle Lucas take you home ok!"

"Sure Dad. Just a few more hoops first"

"We might head off too" Peyton said

"Leave you two boys for some bonding time. Jaime, you take care of my boy, make sure he doesn't over-do it ok?!"

"Sure thing Aunt Peyton"

"And you…" Peyton said, returning her focus to Lucas "I will see you at home" she said seductively. "I expect to see you still in one piece and alive and kicking!"

Lucas laughed. "Sawyer, come here and say bye to Daddy" Lucas prompted before hugging his daughter farewell.

"Bye Daddy" Sawyer chirped, before running off ahead of her mother.

"So… whatdoyasay Jimmy boy to a quick game of 'horse'?!"

"You're on Uncle Lucas! Want me to go easy on you? I'm getting pretty good now?!"

"I'll have you know Mr Jaime that I was once the star shooting guard for the Tree Hill Ravens. Your dad, uncle skills and I helped win that championship flag!"

"Haha. That's what Uncle Skills says right before I beat him!"

* * *

"I can't believe it! Beaten by a 7 year old" Lucas said with a mock shock in his voice.

"I am almost 8 Uncle Lucas!" Jaime replied.

"Well – I guess you are your fathers son after all… either that or it was that super cool ball we were playing with"

"Yeah – that was one of the best presents ever!"

"So Jimmy Jam, how do you feel about becoming a big brother?!" Lucas asked.

"Uncle Lucas, I'm almost 8 years old… _nobody_ calls me that anymore! It's so childish!"

"Uh… I see.. so it's just Jaime now then?!"

"Yup. Just Jaime. But as for the baby. I guess I'm excited. I mean… it would be pretty cool to have a little brother or sister… but… things will be so different. I'm so used to it just being the three of us…"

"Yeah – I know buddy. It's going to be a big change, but a pretty awesome one don't you think?! Did you know, I was 18 when my little sister Lily was born"

"Yeah. She's about the same age as me isn't she Uncle Lucas"

"Yup – a few weeks apart. And do you know, it was so cool to have a new baby around the place. I love being a big brother. One that can watch over my little sister and actually remember watching her grow up. The best thing about it for you Jaime is that you get to be there for your new brother or sister. You'll still be able to share every moment with it. That's the only thing I miss. I miss not seeing Lily and my Mum every day and watching my little sister grow up, like you will be able to watch your little sibling grow up."

"I guess you're right Uncle Lucas. It would be pretty cool. At least it will give me someone else to beat in basketball" Jaime joked.

Lucas laughed. "What say you and I head back. You can tell your dad how your Uncle Lucas whipped your bum in a game of horse"

"Sure thing… like he would believe _that_!" Jaime said as they jumped off the benches and headed back to the Scott household.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying it. This will be my last chapter for a little while. Read, enjoy and I'll continue in the New Year. **

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

"See this here Sawyer?! This is one of Aunt Haley's records. She's a famous singer you know?!" Peyton said as she showed Sawyer around the platinum records hanging around the Red Bedroom Record studio.

"And this here, is Mia Catalano. She was your Mama's _first_ record deal. She's doing real good now. You'll get to meet her when she returns from her tour soon." With that she put Sawyer down and let her wonder around the studio.

"Pretty Mama!" Sawyer said pointing to the "Friends with Benefit" album on the wall. Peyton smiled.

"That's right. This was a CD I helped make with your Nanna Ellie, just before she died. It was our bonding session." But Sawyer wasn't listening. She was too engrossed in the design on the front of the CD, as if in awe of the fact that her mother's face could really be on a CD, much less with wings too.

It was hard to believe that it had been two years since she had last been in this studio. There had only been minor changes to the room, mainly with a few more records hanging on the walls than before. It would be good to work close to the studio now. The business was going well, but it certainly had its hard moments to keep the record company afloat. Haley had done a great job, but with juggling her record, looking after her family, Nathan's NBA and doing the odd tutoring job, there was a lot on her plate. Peyton had taken time off when Sawyer was young, but had since been working at LA, helping out when she could. She was sure that things would flow much smoother now that she was closer to home.

"My my, a two year old in a room off from a bar… we _are_ starting them young!"

Peyton looked up to see Haley standing in the doorway.

"Haha, what can I say, what better place to leave your child as you work" Peyton joked.

"It's good to see you back in the seat where you belong!"

"Hi Aunt Haley" Sawyer said shyly.

"Hey Chicken!" Hayley said while walking over to give her little niece a hug.

"I can't believe how big you are already!" Peyton said indicating to Haley's already growing stomach.

Haley laughed "Well I am six months! Plus they always say with your second child you grow…. faster?!"

"Ok…. then.. I can't believe you are six months already! Really…. Six months?!"

"Well… lets break it down shall we. I let you know when I was two months, it took almost 3 months for you and Luke to get your butts into gear and over here, and almost a month for you all to settle in! So yeah… six months!".

"You must be so excited! _I'm_ excited for you!"

"Yeah – Nathan and I are pretty excited too. I mean the timings right this time. But what about _you_? I always imagined you and Lucas with heaps of kids. Do you think you'll have more?!"

Peyton sighed. "I don't think I'm the one to ask Hales. I would love more. You know that. I've always wanted a big family. But… you also know Lucas… and how worried he was with Sawyer's pregnancy and he is just not willing to try again. And I'm too worried to ask him after the last time I did and he completely shut me down."

As if on cue, Sawyer, who had enough of wondering around the studio, came over and climbed onto her mother's lap.

"It's just…. I love being a mum so much…. It's everything and more than I imagined… you know?!"

"You should talk to him Peyton. Let him know how you feel. I mean it's a big decision, but surely he won't be adverse to talking to a doctor about the risks or something like that!?"

"Yeah – I guess you're right. I just don't know if I can hear the definitive answer from either of them… Luke or the doctor. It would make it so…. f_inal"._

"Yes, but what if you heard the _right_ answer?! The answer you wanted to hear? Look Peyton. Lucas is scared, I get that. But I _know_ that he wanted more kids, he _wants_ more kids. So if he knew that it was ok for you, he certainly would want more."

"Yeah… I know. Thanks Hales. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, more than you can imagine. But, it just doesn't feel _complete_ yet. "

Haley and Peyton smiled at each other. It was nice to have someone understand how she was feeling about everything.

"Anyway! Changing the subject…. What do you think of these new sounds?! I found these really great bands and I think we should contact them. Their sound is really unique and I think that you will _love _it!"

* * *

After a day of hard work, Peyton took her time closing up the studio. She really loved this place. It was such an important part of who she was. The start of making dreams happen. Opening Tric with Karen's help, starting up her own record label and of course making some great friends along her way. Peyton was happy. She loved her life. She was surrounded by those she loved and had a beautiful family. This family thing was more than she ever dreamed of. Should she really tempt fate and potentially ruin everything by bringing up this topic again?

But then, like Haley said… what if she heard the _right_ answer??

"C'mon Sawyer, let's go home" Peyton called, holding out her hand as her daughter ran up to grab it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hayley and Nathan were lazing on the couch half heartedly watching TV, enjoying a night in. Their hands were on Haley's rapidly growing stomach as if they were willing the baby inside to move, so that they could felt he gentle flutter of its movement once more.

"I've missed having you home" Haley whispered looking up at Nathan.

"Me too" Nathan replied. "But at least work is not too far away – I mean you get to see most of the games, and I get to come home a fair bit... much more than when I was playing for the Cobra's."

"That's true. But life would be so much easier if you didn't have to go away at all! Jaime and I miss you when you are gone! You should hear him talk about your 'last game' and how good your 'next game' will be during the days you aren't here!" Haley laughs.

As if prompted by the sound of his name, Jaime rushes into the living room and is confronted by his parents sharing this moment together. He half closes his eyes, as if contemplating a thought while still standing in the doorway.

"Well there really must be more to in a name than we thought" Haley comments as she looks up and spots her son. "You look so much like your Uncle Lucas standing there… all pensive and broody. Come over here you and join in the fun!"

Jaime enters the room and sits at the foot of the sofa. "So, is this how it's going to be from now on?!" he says in a mocking voice.

"Secret hide-a-ways from their one and only son, to spend more time with the newcomer?? No thought to how the poor lad will feel, now that his parents have been cruelly taken away from him, by this life-form that is taking over the entire world that he has always known…"

The seriousness in which Jaime says all of this with such a straight face, causes both Haley and Nathan to burst out laughing.

"One thing's for sure Hales! Our son certainly will have a career in the drama department!"

Jaime smiles and joins in the laughter, evidently pleased with the reaction he's caused between his parents. Hearing the laughter, Deb also enters the room, curious at what is going on in the room. "What's all this about?!" Deb asks coming into the room smiling.

Jaime runs to the door "Oh no! Not you too! Please, don't listen to the sound of that music! Don't come and pay your respects to the baby! Think of me! Your only grandson. Don't forget about me! Please Nanny Deb! Please!"

By now all of them are in peals of laughter. "Whoever knew that I would have a grandson with a flare for the dramatics!" Deb says while picking him up and manoeuvring him out of the way so she can join in the party.

Worried that there might be some seriousness in all of Jaime's playful banter, Haley ponders whether she should ask him if he is even a little concerned about the impending arrival.

"Jaime – you don't really mean that do you?!" Haley asked in all seriousness. "You know that nothing will change once the baby comes in regards to you don't you?!"

Jaime ponders for a moment. "Of course I know that." He replies smiling, coming closer to his mother. "I mean things will change, of course, but I know that you guys won't forget about me". At this point he locks his gaze with his parents again, as if to confirm the point, even just for the security of having it confirmed by his parents.

Haley laughs. "Jaime, we couldn't even try to forget about you even if we wanted to! But you have to let us know if something ever *is* bothering you…."

"Hey so long as the baby won't steal my basketball thunder and my 1:1 matches with dad, I'm cool with it!"

"Good to hear! On that note, I think it's time that you got ready for bed Mister" Haley replies, slowly getting herself up from the couch. "I'll see you up in a minute".

* * *

"So P. Scott.. I have a favour to ask you?!" Brooke says as she and Peyton sit and catch up over coffee at Brooke's house.

"Oh my!" Peyton exclaims with fake shock. "My best friend and world-renowned fashion designer B. Davis has a favour to ask me! Shall I accept?!"

"Shut up!" Brooke says acting offended.

"Aw, c'mon! What is it you want to ask me?!"

Brooke lights up, takes a breath as if to start, then pauses before starting again.

"Ok so you know how a few years ago I started Baby Brooke, a new line in the Clothes over Bro's label?"

Peyton laughs. "Uh… yeah... I kinda do remember that! I also remember that it was a huge hit and is almost doing better than the adult version of Clothes over Bro's." Peyton adds.

Brooke smiles before continuing. "Yes. Well… recently I've been working on another line since Baby Brooke has been so popular, and we are deciding to launch clothes over bros for kids."

"Oh my god! That's awesome Brooke!" Peyton interjected.

"Haha – yes, well they all love the idea. They love the samples I've sent and the designs I've forwarded through. What they want now is to have a model who could perhaps present some of the clothes. There will be a whole bunch of kids doing this and it's just for a photo shoot, but I would really love it if Sawyer could participate."

Peyton pauses for a minute. Half laughing Peyton asks "You want my daughter to model your new line for you?! Don't you need experienced kids or something for that? Ones that can smile on cue and all that? I mean…. She's so…. little!"

Brooke laughs "Nah, they don't need any experience and the photographers make the kids smile. It's all very natural! Plus, who wouldn't want to look at my gorgeous name-sake… well sort of name-sake. With her mothers blonde curls, good looks from both her parents and natural charm, what's not to love?!"

"Well I'll have to speak to Lucas, but sure, we'll do it. But no turning her into a star! Just the photo shoot and that's it!" Peyton laughs.

"Just the photo shoot" Brooke confirms.

"Ok so now that we've got all that business stuff out of the way, onto the more important things" Peyton jokes. "How are things with Julian?!"

* * *

"Hard to believe that our daughter is going to be a supermodel" Lucas says while he and Peyton check in on their sleeping daughter before heading to bed for the night.

Peyton leans over and gently kisses Sawyer on the forehead before tucking her surrounding sheets a little bit tighter. She turns to Lucas as she exits the room.

"I hardly think she's going to be a supermodel!" Peyton exclaims! "It's a favour! Merely a favour for my best friend!"

"Yeah – a best friend who is also a world renowned fashion designer" Lucas teases.

As they climb into bed, Peyton wraps her arms around Lucas' waist.

"Is it everything you dreamed of Lucas?!" Peyton asks with seriousness and sincerity etched on her face.

"What do you mean?!" Lucas' asks. "Being married to you, raising a family with you, or coming back home?! The whole marriage and family thing, yeah I guess that's ok, coming home, yeah, I guess we could get used to that too" Lucas jokes.

Peyton hits him. "I'm being serious Lucas! I want to know!"

Lucas looks at her in all seriousness. "It's more than I imagined. Wouldn't trade it for the world. And I _love_ being home again." Lucas responds honestly.

Satisfied, Peyton kisses him, and rolls over ready to go to sleep. After a few minutes of lying there, thinking of everything _she _could dream of, Peyton asks Lucas in a voice barely above a whisper; "Do you ever wish for more?" She isn't even sure that Lucas heard her.

It takes a while for Lucas to respond. "More?! As in what? I honestly couldn't wish for more Peyton. Aren't you happy?"

Dissatisfied with his response, Peyton rolls back over to look at Lucas. "I know that. I mean, I couldn't be happier than when I am with you. But do you ever wish for _more_? As in more kids, more to life with me? With us?!"

Now uncomfortable with where the conversation is headed, Lucas pauses before replying, trying to think of how to word what was going through his mind.

"Peyton….. we talked about this…"

"No we didn't… not really talked about it. Mentioned, yes. But not talked."

Almost to himself, Lucas makes a barely audible reply "I can't go through that again".

Peyton looks up and is amazed to see a haunted look in his eyes. It wasn't until then that she realised how badly Sawyer's birth and her pregnancy had affected him. It was so clear in his eyes how much he loved her… loved them both. Moved with emotion she touched his cheek gently.

"But what's to say it will happen again? I mean we haven't even talked to a doctor about it?"

Lucas flips away from Peyton, unable to look at her. He stares at the ceiling. He knew this conversation had to come soon. He knew that Peyton wanted more kids, but he also knew that she would kill herself when it came to her family. And he couldn't go through life without her. The thought was unimaginable.

It takes some time before Lucas replies again.

"I always wanted a big family with you Peyton. You know that. We always talked about how many kids we would have and how we would fill a house with our children. I love Sawyer. I love you. More than anything. I can't imagine life without either of you. The thought alone is almost unbearable. You don't understand what it was like for me. Throughout the whole pregnancy, thinking at any moment that I might loose you. That I might have to go through life without you. Lose the baby. Maybe even lose the both of you. Then one our _wedding night_ coming inside to find blood all over the floor, not knowing if I got to you in time. Watching helplessly for days as you lay in the hospital bed unconscious. I was living my worst nightmare Peyton."

Taking a breath he looks at his wife, and once again, she sees that tortured look in his eyes.

"We can only cheat fate so many times Peyton. Think of all the close shaves I've already had with you. So much has happened in the short time we have known each other. What I wouldn't give for more children with you. But I just can't do it. I can't put us through that risk again. I cherish our life here and now too much to play with fate again… I know it's not the answer you want to hear… but I just can't do it."

By now Lucas is looking at Peyton, pleading with her to understand. And in some ways she does. She sees that if she was in his shoes, if the tables were turned and they were talking about Lucas' cardiomyopathy, she would do everything in her power to prevent him from harming himself. Because life without him would be impossible. Still she can't help but feel that they are jumping the gun too soon.

"But Lucas' we haven't even talked to anyone about this yet? No doctors, nothing. It's like you say – we can only cheat fate so many times. Maybe this time fate will be on our side? Maybe there's a zero chance that this will happen again?" Peyton says, hopeful.

"That could be, but I just can't do it Peyton. I can't get your hopes up and then have the doctor tell us definitely that we can't have any more children. I can't have the doctor tell us that we can, and then be in the percentage, whatever that may be that it will happen again too. Don't you see? I just _can't."_

Peyton has never seen Lucas like this before. Looking at her, imploring her to see his side. Despite her intense desire to have a larger family, she realises now that it's too much for Lucas to even consider. And without him, wanting a family as much as she does, she has to accept what it means. As gut-wrenching as this is, it isn't nearly as gut-wrenching as seeing Lucas look at her like this.

Tenderly, she pulls him closer. With tears in her eyes, from the love that Lucas has shown her, but also from the knowledge now that it will be unlikely that they will have more children of their own "I love you so much, do you know that?"

"I love you too" Lucas says. He can see that Peyton at last understands. He just wishes it wasn't so painful for her. He wishes it wasn't so painful for him. No matter what decision was made, it was never going to be one that filled them with joy, but rather one that filled them with either gut-wrenching disappointment, or harrowing fear of what might be.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my God Brooke, these photos look amazing!" Peyton exclaims looking at the professional shoots of her daughter showing off Brooke's new line.

"The clothes, the photos… the pretty girl wearing them, I love it all!" Peyton says with a sly wink.

"Really?!" Brooke asks, pleased with the response she was getting from her best friend.

"The line is going to be a major hit!" Peyton confirms. "This is incredible!"

"Thanks P Scott. I really appreciate it. And thank you to you Little Sawyer-Brooke for helping me!" Brooke says turning her attention to the two year old who currently is running whirlwind around her store. Hearing her name, she snaps her head up and smiles at her 'Aunt' Brooke.

"Can we do it again?!" Sawyer asks.

Both Brooke and Peyton laugh.

"Maybe one day little Sawyer-Brooke. But right now I don't think your parents will be too impressed if I steal you away for more photo shoots, even if you will steal the hearts of many."

Peyton laughs and says to her daughter "I don't think your daddy will be very impressed if we made this a regular occurrence sweetie!"

"It was fun!" Sawyer says, before climbing into Brooke's lap for a cuddle. Having gotten over her initial shyness arriving at Tree Hill, Sawyer was now in her element and adored by everyone. She loved her parents' friends who doted on her and always had time and attention for her. Her favourite of all was her Aunt Brooke though. She was in constant awe of her name-sake who, in the little two year olds eyes was constantly surrounded by pretty things, glitz and glamour. Luckily the feeling was mutual, and Brooke adored Sawyer as much as the little girl adored her.

Peyton laughed again "I can see you two have struck up quite a friendship! You should see her at home Brooke! Ever since the photo shoot she's obsessed with people taking her picture and striking up poses. She always wants to dress up in pretty clothes and 'wants to be just like Aunt Brooke' or so she says! She's had an absolute blast! Even all over her dolls are now named 'Brooke' after her aunt"

Both of them burst into laughter with Brooke evidently enjoying the new found obsession that her 'niece' has for her.

'Oh my GOD I am sooo over this whole pregnancy thing! I want this alien out of me already!" Haley exclaims as she enters Brooke's store, before quickly seeking out a seat and flopping down into it.

The girls laugh, but not without a tinge of individual longing. Brooke, who still wants children one day of her own, but is waiting until Julian is ready for that sort of commitment, and Peyton, whose recent talk with Lucas is still a little raw.

"I remember the feeling!" Peyton says, agreeing with Haley.

"I want my life back!" Haley moans. "I mean I can barely hold my guitar anymore, and forget about playing the piano! This is also the first time I've had to deal with press and pregnancy too! Everyone is making me out to be some sort of footballers wife or something!"

"Just think – it will all be over soon" Peyton consoles. "But I don't know about the whole 'getting your life back' part!"

Millicent walking through from the back of the store, catches a glimpse of the chatter and decides to join. "Ok Ladies, what are we talking about. Seeing as it seems I'm the only one who seems to be working hard, I figure that my boss won't mind if I take 10" she says with a sly smile at Brooke.

"Photos!" Sawyer exclaims and proudly hands over the proofs from the photo shoot to Haley.

"Oh right, Photos! Thanks Sawyer" Haley says as she grabs the pictures that were thrust at her.

"Evidently we aren't getting enough attention and need it drawn back to ourselves" Peyton jokes about her daughters outburst.

"Like I always say… there's more to a namesake than we think" Haley teases. "Oh these are amazing Brooke! This whole line is going to be such a huge hit!" Haley exclaims, clearly impressed with her friends clean, fresh talent.

"Thanks guys!" Brooks says, pleased with her friends responses.

"And you miss!" Haley says turning her attention to her niece. "Don't you just look as pretty as a picture!"

Sawyer, evidently pleased with the attention giggles and smiles sweetly at her aunt.

"So! I feel like I've totally been out of the loop lately!" Haley exclaims. "With Nathan's schedule and this darned pregnancy I feel like I haven't spoken to your girls in ages! So I'm hear for a pow wow. What is going on in all of your lives?!"

All the girls laugh, yet none really come forward with information, unsure of where to start.

"Aw, c'mon girls!" Haley says. "Millie, how are things with Mouth?!"

Millie pauses for a bit before responding. "Things with Marvin are…. Good…. I think"

"You think?!"

"Well… things are good…. They're great… but it seems like Marvin wants more than perhaps I'm ready for…" Millie pauses before going on.

"So by that you mean...?"

Millie stops again. She isn't sure how to phrase what she wants to say without offending someone…

"Well…. I think he wants to get married…."

"And you're not ready for that?" Brooke asks

"Well it's not that I'm not ready more than I don't believe in it. I'm sorry girls! I know that you guys do… but I'm not a marriage kind of girl! Commitment yes, but marriage? I just…. Don't think that I can get married!"

"Hey, just because we believe in it doesn't mean that you have to!" Peyton exclaims. "Have you talked to Mouth about it?!"

"Well… it's never really come up. I don't know how to broach the subject… I mean it's not exactly the greatest dinner conversation is it. Hey Mouth, I love you but lets never get married!"

At which point all the girls burst into laughter.

* * *

"Well since we are all on the hot and heavy topics… I spoke to Lucas about _the_ topic the other night" Peyton leads.

All of the girls snap their attention to Peyton, who pauses before continuing.

"How did it go!?" Haley implores.

"Well – not bad….. but not great. Short story is that I don't think we'll be having any more kids" Peyton admits close to tears.

The three girls rush over and give her a big hug

"Oh my God Peyt, I'm so sorry. What did he say?!" Haley consoles.

"Basically as I expected I guess. While we would both want more kids, Lucas isn't willing to go through with the stress and worry again on the chance that the PP will happen again. I guess because by the time we find out whether it has/ hasn't occurred again, it will be too late and we both know that we can't/ couldn't terminate a pregnancy."

Peyton's mind flashes back to that long ago talk about terminating her pregnancy with Sawyer… then once more to the talk they had the other night.

"You guys should have seen his face! I've never seen him look so scared or worried before!"

By now Peyton is crying. "I just wish… it wasn't all so _final_. But after seeing how tortured Lucas was about the whole ordeal, I can't put him through that either… not now…"

The girls continued to console Peyton, knowing now that her dreams of a big family with Lucas were now shattered.

"I don't know what to say….." Haley commented. The others perked up agreeing with her in their own sympathetic way.

"Thanks guys. Just having you here is enough." Peyton responded, once again, thanking her lucky stars to have such amazing and understanding friends.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok Sawyer, this is what you have to do. See this ball here, you have to throw this ball into the hoop over there… like this…" Jaime runs up to the basketball hoop and shoots the ball. Both he and Sawyer are out in the yard of Jaime's house where he has pulled out his toy basketball and hoop from years ago, when he used to play on the pool deck. Sawyer watches on intently as her cousin shows her once more how to shoot the ball into the hoop again.

"My turn! My turn!" she exclaims excitedly jumping up and down. Jaime hands her the toy basketball and takes her closer to the hoop. "Ok now ready… and throw the ball into the hoop!" Sawyer takes a big jump and heaves the ball at the hoop, only narrowly missing the shot. Excited by the new game, Sawyer jumps up and down clapping her hands, waiting for Jaime to bring her the ball to start over again.

Jaime loves spending time with his cousin. It's nice to have someone who's young to spend some time with, rather than always mixing with his parents' friends. Mind you, Sawyer can sometimes be a bit too young, but this also means that he can have fun teaching her stuff too.

"Wow – I haven't seen this hoop in years! Where did you find it?" Haley asks as she steps outside with Peyton to see what her son and niece are up to.

"Oh Dad found it last week when he was clearing out the garage and wanted to chuck it out. I told him not to because it gives me something to do with Sawyer when she comes over!" Jaime replied.

The girls, evidently impressed with Jaime's initiative to keep his favourite toy for his little cousin.

"That's real nice of you Jaime. I bet she loves it!" Peyton replies.

Sawyer, noticing the new found company that as come to watch, runs over to her mother. "Mama, Mama, come watch! I play ball!!" Jaime once again hands Sawyer the ball, and excited by her audience she heaves the ball to the hoop once more which hits the backboard before going into the hoop.

The crowd erupts with cheers and hi-fives around the audience with Sawyer in the middle of it all grinning from ear to ear.

"So where's Lucas today Peyt?" Haley asks.

"Oh he's at home working on his novel. He's been pretty distracted by it lately, writing into the wee hours of the morning and whenever he can get a chance. Sawyer and I haven't seen much of him lately! We thought we'll leave him the house to himself today before the big game tonight." Peyton explains.

"Speaking of which – will you be going? First Ravens game of the season!!" Peyton asked.

"Unfortunately we can't." Haley said evidently disappointed. "We have to head over to watch Nathan's game tonight and cheer him on."

"Oh that's too bad! It's going to be like old times. Brooke, Julian, Mouth, Millie and Skills are all coming to watch the game. I wish you and Nathan could be there."

"Yeah we wish we could be there too. Jaime loves watching the Ravens play!" Hayley commented before turning their attention back to watching the two kids interact and play with each other.

* * *

"So Sawyer are you ready to see Daddy's team beat the pants off their competition?" Lucas asks his daughter as he prepares to leave to get ready for the game later that night.

"Go Ravens!" Sawyer says grinning.

"Ah I see your mother has trained you well. Looks like you might be a cheerleader yet!" Lucas jokes.

"And what might be wrong with cheerleeders?" Peyton asked coming into the conversation. "You sure liked them!"

"Ah, but they don't make them like they used to!" Lucas replied.

Sawyer, having no idea what her parents were talking about giggled. They were so funny sometimes.

"Now go! Sawyer and I will see you at the game!" Peyton said, pushing Lucas away from their momentary kiss.

"Bye Daddy!" Sawyer cried as he walked out the door.

"Well kiddo.. it looks like it's just you and me! What do you want to do now!?" Peyton asks.

* * *

"Jaime!!!! We have to go or you'll miss your fathers game!" Haley yells up the stairs trying to encourage her son to get moving.

"If you're not down here in 30 seconds flat, I'm going to leave and you'll have to walk all the way there!" Haley cries out again.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, I'm here and ready! Keep your pants on!" Jaime replies running down the stairs with a coy grin.

"Keep your pants on?! Where on earth do you learn these phrases mister!?" Haley asks.

"Where do you think?! Skills of course!"

"Huh.. I should have known. Well c'mon then, into the car. Your dad won't be impressed if we aren't there!"

* * *

"So big coach, you ready for your first game of the season?!" Skills asks Lucas before he heads for the locker rooms to talk to his team.

"Sure am. Nothing quite like returning to your home team to coach again!"

"Yeah well, I made sure that this year you won't have any troublesome kids. Well… most aren't bad actually. You should have a good chance!"

"How do you know all this! You're now coaching the pee-wee's! High school basketball was too much for you!" Lucas replied.

"When there's a will…." Skills joked.

"Good to be back mate" Lucas laughed before entering the dressing rooms.

Lucas looked around at what was in front of him. It brought back so many memories. Young boys with so much in front of them, yet not much idea of what the big world was all about. For some of these boys, basketball was a popularity statement, for others it was their ticket into college. For some it would be the best years of their life. He had a good team this year. They should go far. The Ravens had still not won a championship since the game Lucas last played with Whitey coaching. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Lucas turned to address his players.

"I know some of you think that the first game of the season is not important, as it won't make or break a seasons career but you are wrong. We are here today to make our stamp and to show all the other teams what we are capable of and what we are made of. It's been a while since the Ravens have won a championship flag. The last time we did, I was sitting right where you are now. I think it's time for another. I have coached many seasons of basketball since then and I have won championships with those teams. But none of those teams were as talented as the young men sitting in front of me tonight. So I need you to go out there tonight and show this town what we are made of. Make yourselves worthy of wearing the Ravens jersey. Play not for yourself, but for your team-mates. Work with each other and play for each other. With that attitude you can't lose!"

The team erupted with affirmation that they felt the same way. With pats on the backs for the coach and team mates, the boys headed towards the entrance to the main court, ready for a nights events.

* * *

Haley and Jaime rushed to their seats just as the players started running onto the court. In typical fashion, when Nathan's number was called, he looked up, scanning the crowd for his pregnant wife and son, always to be greeted with them smiling and waving back. It took him a while to find them tonight, but eventually he did, bustling around the seats with the hint that they had just arrived. He had to remember to tease them about that later. Turning his focus back to the court, he began to mentally prepare himself for the game.

Settling into his seat, Jaime pulled out his ipod from his bag, and started to unravel the earphones.

"Really Jaime! Ipod at your dad's basketball game?! I didn't know you were that bored since you are usually aching to come to all of his games!" Haley joked.

Jaime rolled his eyes. Mothers! Sometimes they can be so thick headed.

"Muuumm… it's for the game at home!" He sighs. "I'm going to listen to the broadcast to see how the Ravens are going!"

Haley smiled. "wow – two games at once, I hope you can keep up Jamie boy!"

Seeing that the game had started, they both turned their attention to watch the Bobcats perform on their centre stage.

* * *

"You played well out there tonight boys. Well enough to win. You should smile, you should celebrate. But don't think, because you have won one game that you have proven to me what you are capable of. I expect to see much more from you this season, because I know you are capable of much more! This game was good, but it isn't enough to keep you on top. Jones! You have to pass the ball faster, be more decisive with your actions. Buttler, you need to step up to the plate, play harder, push harder. Each of you have improvements to be made, and we are going to work on these until we have perfected them. Now go home, rest up and I'll see you on the courts tomorrow."

Lucas, at the end of his speech, starts to pack up and get ready to close up after the boys. They played a good game, and deserved to win, yet Lucas could see many faults still within his team. He hoped that he could help these boys develop both as players and as men as the year progressed. This is why he loved coaching so much. You really could change a person.

Closing up the locker room, Lucas head outside to meet up with his family and friends after the game. He didn't have to look for long, as he was almost immediately knocked over by his daughter as she raced over to him. "Hey pretty girl! You just about winded me!" Looking up he saw Peyton casually walking up to the both of them.

"Daddy I saw you!"

"Did you?!" Lucas said pretending to be shocked. "Did you enjoy the game?!"

"Yup! Me likes ball!" Lucas laughed.

"Good game eh?!" Peyton asked having reached Lucas.

"Yeah not bad. Still improvements to be made though."

"So… what are you doing, you know… after the game" Peyton asks in the voice of a lovesick teenager.

"Oh I dunno… not much really. Hook up with some random girl, have some hot lovin'… you know the usual! Why are you offering?" Lucas plays along, moving closer to his wife.

"Lucas!" Peyton said hitting him.

"Naw… c'mon, it could be fun. Why don't you head over to my place and see how it all pans out. I guess you can bring the pipsqueak along too if you must!"

"what do you think Sawyer? You trust this guy? Reckon we should go home with him?!" Peyton innocently asked her dauther.

"Yup!" Sawyer replied, used to her parents silly games with each other.

Lucas, taking hold of his daughters hand and wrapping his arm around his wife's waist began to lead the way. "C'mon girls, lets go home."

* * *

"So you guys thought you might show up eh?" Nathan teases as he meets up with Haley and Jaime after the game.

"What do you mean dad? We were here the whole time and saw everything!" Jaime replied innocently.

"Yeah – concentrating hard too, so I see with your headphones in your ears" Nathan chuckles.

"Naw – c'mon I was getting a play by play so I could give you the full report of the Ravens game". Jaime protested.

"oh really! Is that so! not just getting bored of your old man playing then?'

"nope, definitely not!" Jaime confirms! "You were awesome tonight dad! Clearly the best in the whole team tonight!" Jaime's admiration for his dad's game never wavered. All he's ever dreamed about is being half the player his dad is. If ever a boy had a hero, Jaime saw everything he wanted to be in his father.

Laughing at Jaime's enthusiasm about the game, he pats his son on the back. "Thanks mate!" Turning his attention to his wife, Nathan asks "So what did you think Mrs Scott?"

"Oh, I guess the game wasn't bad…. I think that number 12 though… he's kinda sexy…."

"Really?! I've got his number if you want it?!"

"You don't say?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Lucas quietly crawls over the bed toward to his sleeping wife and kisses her awake, even though it's 3am in the morning.

"Mmmm" Peyton moans rolling over to look at Lucas. Slowly she opens her eyes, willing herself up from slumber to see what her husband wants.

"Do you know what time it is?!" Peyton questions.

"Oh some ungodly hour of the morning. It's finished Peyton… my novel… I've finished it!" Lucas replies with a grin on his face. He reaches out behind him and hands Peyton the hard copy of his manuscript.

"Oh my god!" Peyton exclaims, now wide awake. "Lucas that's fantastic! Can I read it now?!"

"I want you to be the first" Lucas replies. Exhausted, he then falls onto the bed and snuggles up to Peyton, who is now too excited to think of sleep and opens up Lucas' novel simply entitled "One in a Million" to the first page. She then sees the dedication:

_To my mother who has always been my guiding light._

_To my uncle Keith, who was the inspiration for this novel, _

_And to the two beautiful women in my life Peyton and Sawyer. _

_Without you life will never be the same._

With tears in her eyes, she smiles down at the husband she adores, only to find him now sound asleep after his countless late nights and hard days work coaching the Ravens. She gently kisses him on his forehead and then snuggles deeper under the covers to read the book she has waited over a year to read.

* * *

"Mum….." Sawyer whispers.

"Mum…. it's morning! Wake up!"

Her mother is sound asleep with the manuscript open on her chest to the last page. Wondering why her mother is ignoring her, Sawyer quickly steps out of the room to find her father.

"Daddy… is mama still alive?!" Sawyer asks confused.

"What?! Oh, honey, she's just sleepy. Daddy gave her a bit of night time reading last night, so she's needing to sleep in a bit this morning" Lucas tries to explain.

"So is she sick?!" Sawyer asks still confused. Her mother never sleeps in, and is always up quick as anything as soon as she hears her daughter call.

"No sweetie, not sick, just tired."

"Oh… ok" Sawyer accepts, realising she's not going to get any more information from her father. Leaving him in the kitchen, Sawyer decides to head back to her parents' room and snuggles under the covers curled up next to her mothers sleeping body.

A few moments later, Lucas' sees this picture standing in the doorway to their room. Quietly, he comes across to the bed to rouse his sleeping wife once more. Slowly Peyton begins to stir.

'Morning sleepy head" Lucas whispers kissing her once more.

"Good morning!" Peyton begins breaking into a smile. With a slightly confused look, she looks down to see the manuscript on her chest. Remembering the story she read the night before she quickly turns to her husband, with her eyes sparkling like the night sky.

"Lucas… the book is amazing… you're amazing!" Peyton exclaimed.

"It's everything a book should be. Romance, drama, action… It was wonderful"

"Really?!" Lucas asks… there is after all only one review he really does care about.

"Really!" Peyton confirms. "I am SO proud of you Lucas Scott! My man's a famous author"

"Not yet. With one book a success and one a flop, that doesn't exactly give you good odd's does it?!" Lucas reminds.

"Ah, but I can see into the future and I know that there's another great book coming along!" Peyton says slyly.

Their moment was interrupted by the phone ringing. Lucas quickly dashes out to answer it, while Peyton turns her attention to her daughter who has now fallen once more to slumber.

"Hey you" Peyton whispers, kissing her daughters forehead. "Did you try and wake me!?"

"Mmm hmm" Sawyer replies now groggy from sleep. It takes her a few moments to re-orientate herself.

"Mama you were sleeping!" Sawyer exclaims.

"Sure was. Blame that on your daddy! Fancy handing me a novel to read at 3am in the morning!" Peyton tells her daughter making a funny face which causes Sawyer to giggle.

"So… you think we should get up and have some breakfast!"

"Yup! Pancakes!" Sawyer responds jumping up from the bed and heading to the kitchen, almost knocking out her father who was returning from the phone call.

Still cradling the phone, Lucas turns his attention back to Peyton.

'So… looks like we'll be having some visitors soon!" Lucas begins.

"Visitors?! Who do we know that are going to come and visit?!"

"My mother, Andy and Lily… They're stopping by for a while. Apparently they want to catch up with us and see their granddaughter." Lucas says half smiling.

* * *

"Hello?! Anybody home?!" Lucas calls as he enters the front door of his home. Usually he is greeted by a stampede of two year old legs, but today, there is silence. He then sees Peyton's head poke out from their room, dressed in raggedy old clothes, with a duster in one hand and a bunch of junk in the other. Spotting her husband, she rushes over to him panicked, with a half crazy look to her eyes. Lucas holds back a coy grin and his laughter.

"Lucas Eugine Scott. You better take that daughter of yours FAR away from this house. Take her… now… or so help me she will be murdered before she hits three!" Peyton exclaims grabbing her husbands arms.

Lucas once more is trying not to laugh knowing this will only fuel his wife on more. "What on earth has she done?!" he asks.

Peyton throws her hands up in exasperation. "What hasn't she done?! Here I am _trying_ to clean this house before your mother comes home tomorrow. To HER house. I don't want her to think that I have totally trashed the place! What would she think of me… she'd probably worry and whip you away saying that you married the wrong girl."

Lucas can't help it. A smile cracks on his face.

"So your daughter decides to be helpful and try to help her mother with the cleaning of the house. Only every time I put something away, she pulls something out for 'when nanny Karen gets here'. I try to make things tidy, and she grabs everything out again. So far we've had clogged bathrooms, books strewn all over the floor, crayon marks where she's tried to help me 'paint the messy spots' and a heap of other things! So please, Lucas, for the peace of my mind! Take her out for a few hours so I can _clean_ the house!"

Lucas' shoulders are shuddering now from his attempts at holding his laughter in.

"were the drawings good?! Can you see if she's inherited her mother's art ability?!"

Lucas chokes out trying to keep a straight face.

Peyton pauses for a minute, deciding whether she should be angry or not. A grin begins to crack at the lines and before they know it they are both laughing out loud.

After a few moments, Peyton pleads again. "Please Lucas… for the sake of my sanity… take your daughter for a couple of hours, or I will live in dread of the hour your mother arrives!"

Quickly planting a kiss on Peyton's forehead, Lucas then enters the house in search of his daughter… the house after-all is unusually quiet…

* * *

"So Pretty girl. What's say you and I go and shoot some hoops down at the River court?!" Lucas asks his daughter while putting on her coat and shoes.

This is Sawyer's favourite game to play with her dad. It usually consists of her sitting high upon his shoulders, her holding a ball and him lifting her up so that she can shoot or slam dunk the ball into the hoop. It usually ends with fits of laughter from the both of them, as Sawyer clumsily tries to dribble the ball, which ends up with her father picking her up for a goal when she least expects it.

"Bye Mama!" Sawyer hollers before they quickly exit the front door.

* * *

As it's beginning to get dark outside, Sawyer and Lucas return all flushed from their late afternoon romp at the river court. They arrive home to see Peyton flaked out on the couch, with a dishcloth in her hands. Quietly, Lucas and Sawyer sneak in, Lucas giving his daughter the signals to remain very quiet.

"Let's let Mama sleep. How about we cook her some dinner tonight?!"

Sawyer nods her head in agreement.

Peyton, exhausted, sleeps on as Lucas and Sawyer, quietly and efficiently create a dinner masterpiece for when Peyton wakes. Leaving the food baking in the oven, Lucas bathes Sawyer ready for bed and changes himself into a nice dinner suit. Quietly he then creeps over to his wife to wake her from her slumber.

"My lady, your dinner awaits" he proclaims.

Disorientated, Peyton glances at her watch "Oh my god! Is that the time! I finished cleaning and thought I would sit down for a bit! Oh I was going to have dinner ready for you and everything!" Peyton exclaims.

"Never fear my dear. Your daughter and I rose to occasion and decided to make YOU a masterpiece instead" Lucas proclaims, leading his wife to the furnished table, groaning under the weight of their dinner spread.

"You guys cooked me dinner?!" Peyton asks in a quiet voice.

"We? Oh no… Sawyer cooked it all didn't you?! I merely supervised!"

Sawyer, thoroughly enjoying the game nodded her head vigorously.

Peyton leaned over and gave her daughter a big kiss. "Thank you! Such a lovely surprise!"

* * *

"Right-O miss! Time for bed!" Peyton said as they were all lazing in the living room watching TV. Slowly getting up from the couch, Peyton prepares her daughter for bed. A few moments later, Lucas' creeps into the room and selects a book for them all to read. Peyton and Sawyer return from the bathroom.

"Quickly, into bed!" Sawyer says. She gently tucks the bed sheets around her daughter, as Lucas places the book in front of his daughter on the other side. Then, the three of them together, settle down to read before bedtime for their little girl.

Lucas and Peyton smile to each other. Peyton quietly whispers to him "Ok, fine, I take it all back…. It was a great day…"


	12. Chapter 12

The Scott family are sitting on their couch waiting for Lucas' mother and family to arrive.

"Mama who's Lily?" Sawyer asked all of a sudden nervous of the visitors coming to see her that she hasn't seen for over a year.

"Lily's your auntie, baby girl… but she's more your age." Peyton replies, now used to the zillion questions a day her daughter asks.

"Will Nanna know me?" Sawyer asks again.

"Of course she will know you!" Peyton replies. "She will be so excited to see you again!" Peyton assures. The child who for weeks previously couldn't wait for her Nanna to come now seemed like a blithering mess at the thought of it all.

All of a sudden Peyton hears the front door open and knowing that it's Lucas returning with Karen and co. she quickly turns to her daughter and says "They're here! C'mon lets go meet them!" Although trying to act cheery for her daughter, even Peyton feels a few butterflies in her stomach. While she has known Karen for a long time, and in many ways Karen has become her surrogate mother, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous at meeting her husbands mother. She wanted so much to live up to Karen's expectations of what her only son's wife should be like.

"Karen hi!" Peyton exclaimed quickly rushing over to embrace her. Karen, evidently glad to meet her daughter in law breaks into a smile and also steps forward to embrace. Pleasantries and greetings are exchanged between the adults and Lily who at 8 years old is a vivacious and confident little girl, always the light of the party.

Karen quickly turns her attention to her only grandchild, who overwhelmed by everything is now hiding behind one of the kitchen cupboards, sticking her head out when curiosity gets the better of her. Sawyer, noticing that her daughter is missing calls her over.

"Sawyer honey, come say hi to Lily, Andy and your Nanna Karen" Peyton encourages. Slowly Sawyer emerges from her hiding place, only to quickly grab hold of her mothers leg and try to hide behind them. Bending down, Peyton begins her introductions.

"This is Nanna Karen. Do you remember her for Christmas last year?!" Peyton enquires. Slowly, Sawyer shakes her head and hides behind her mothers legs once more.

"Hi Sawyer" Karen says trying to win over her granddaughters affections.

* * *

Everyone is now seated in the living room resting after their evening feast.

"So where have you guys been travelling this year?!" Lucas asks.

'Mainly eastern Europe this year." Karen replies.

"We keep saying that we should settle down soon and stop travelling so much. You know, to give Lily a little bit more stability, especially once she begins her secondary schooling but we just can't seem to decide on where we want to live."

"You don't think you'll come back to Tree Hill?!" Peyton asks.

"I don't know. It's still very…. raw… to be here" Karen replies quietly. Andy gently reaches out and rubs his partner's shoulder in an understanding manner.

"I always said we should return to the southern shores of New Zealand or Australia, but your mum seems to think that it's the other side of the world and too far away from everything!" Andy explains in his thick accent.

"Well I don't think we should settle anywhere just yet!" Lily exclaims with a voice full of authority. "I like our travelling!" Lucas immediately picks up in his little sisters attitude that this is likely a conversation that has been had before.

"What little sis, you don't want to see your big brother more often?!" Lucas asks innocently. Lily in return grins at him and promptly runs over to climb into his lap. "Of _course_ I want to see you more Luke, but I still love travelling all over the world!"

Lucas laughs. His sister certainly has a way of sounding very grown up as she speaks.

* * *

"I am not going to call you that just because you are a whole one week older than me!" Jaime exclaims

"But it's true! Ask my mum! Ask Lucas!" Lily retorts.

"It's silly! I shouldn't have to call you my Aunt! You're not old enough to be an Aunt. Aunt's are…. old… and our _parent's _age!" Jaime protests.

"But I AM your aunt! Lucas is my brother and he is your uncle! Mummy says that makes me your aunt!" Lily says with authority.

Jaime ponders this for a while, before questioning, "What does that make Sawyer then?!"

In turn Lily thinks for a while… unable to come up with an answer. "I'll have to ask my mummy or Lucas" Lily resolves.

All of the kids are sitting in the back lawn of the Scott residence enjoying the summer sunshine. Over the past few days they have been close to inseparable, particularly the elder two children, who despite their near constant bantering thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. Sawyer was often welcome also, as Lily was keen to play 'mum' to her little niece. In her own attentive and caring way, she would ensure that Sawyer was indulged with everything she wanted and in turn was able to boss her little niece around in their games. Having quickly gotten over her shyness, Sawyer had become a fast admirer or her fast and witty Aunt, who always had something to say, and was usually always up to no good. Her Nanny Karen also rated highly in Sawyers books, as she found that her Nanny always had time for her granddaughter and was another great playmate.

"I'm bored!" Lily announces after they have been resting and playing games on the lawn for a little while longer.

"what do you suggest we do?" Jaime asks

"I dunno, why don't we go inside and see what's happening?!"

Quickly, all three children get up and head inside to see if they can find any new adventures ahead.

* * *

Lucas and Karen are sitting in their favourite spot on the front porch. He never realised how much he misses his mother and having her around, until she returns and it hits him.

"So how is married life treating you?" Karen asks innocently.

"It's great! Couldn't ask for anything more!" Lucas replies confidently. He knows that his mother approves of Peyton and couldn't be happier with the match. She told him shortly after their wedding that she always hoped he would marry Peyton as she could see that this was always the one that he loved.

"Ok I'm just going to blurt out my question, because it's only a matter of time before we get interrupted by someone or something" Karen half laughs.

"Any thought of more babies on the way?" She asks hopefully.

Lucas pauses before turning to look his mother in the eye. "Did Peyton put you up to this?!" Lucas asks suspiciously, but not angrily.

Karen laughs out loud. "No of course not! I haven't even asked her, because something tells me that there is a story behind this and you may be the driving force."

It always amazes Lucas how observant his mother is. Quickly and briefly Lucas fills his mother in on how he feels about the whole ordeal about having another child and the risks that they will take. He wants his mother to understand where he is coming from and that there are reasons for his beliefs.

After a pregnant pause, Karen once again addresses her son.

"Luke, I want to tell you something. Not because I want to change your mind, but because I want you to make this decision based on all the facts. If this is how you feel because you have explored and exhausted every option that you see possible, then that's find and I respect that. But I could see all those years ago how much you and Peyton wanted kids, so I don't want you to settle for anything less."

Lucas remains silent, waiting for his mother to continue.

"Remember when you told me, just after Keith died that you had a heart condition? At that time there were a multitude of things running through my head. That you had been playing basketball all this time with a serious, life threatening heart condition and yet you didn't tell me, that you could have dropped dead a million times and yet, I would have not known why. And particularly, that I had just lost one of the most important people in my life, and how on earth was I going to live if I lost _the_ most important person in my life. For some time you didn't play basketball. I knew you were doing it for me. For the people you loved. But you weren't yourself. Despite all of your efforts trying to convince us that you were 'fine' I could see it in your eyes. Basketball was a part of your life. There was no way we could take that away from you. Every time you walked past the river court or heard your friends talk about their game, a little part of you was pining to be there with them. I know you thought you hid it, but to a mother, it was staring me in the face."

"Part of me wanted to be selfish. To keep you safe and make sure nothing ever hurt you. I couldn't after all loose _you_ too. But another, greater part of me wanted you to be happy and at least live life to the max. If basketball was part of that, then I had to find a way for you to have both, and to still stay healthy. Every time you stepped onto that court, my heart was in my mouth. What if something happened to you. I knew I would blame myself for it. And yet, it showed me that when all else seemed lost there are always other options. Sometimes I would look over at Peyton and I could see that she almost felt the same way. And yet, she was still happy to let you play, because it was part of what made you, _you_."

Karen paused, unsure of how to continue.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that we can't go through life trying to protect ourselves from every bad thing that may happen. One day, your life will change forever, in a way that you never predicted or a way that you never expected. We can't prevent or protect ourselves from all the wrongs. While you would give anything to spend just _one more day_ with that person you love more than anything, I really believe that you will be more at ease and content with yourself knowing that they lived life to their fullest and doing the things that they loved."

Lucas was no longer sure whether his mother was talking about him anymore or Keith. Silently he pulled his mother close to him and hugged her. How is it that she knew all of his apprehensions? He really admired her. She was always there to help, without interfering, without forcing her opinions on him.

"Mum… there's something I want to share with you too." Lucas began, while reaching behind him. Silently he placed a copy of his manuscript of his new book in his mothers lap. She had not known he was writing this. He didn't know how to broach the subject with her. She stared at it wordlessly for a while, before tears welled in her eyes as she read the dedication.

"Oh Lucas!" was all that she could get out before she choked up again. Once more Lucas pulled his mother close to him, and for a while the two of them sat on the front porch with their arms around each other, sharing this moment, where both were thinking of the past and of the future.

* * *

"It's awfully quiet inside" Lucas commented to Peyton as he came into the kitchen, having come back in from outside. "Where are the kids?"

Peyton, who was getting dinner ready for when Haley and Nathan came over quickly replied "I think they are in Sawyer's room playing…"

"Hmm… it's just that it's….."

"Quiet?.... Yeah…. now that you mention it!"

As if on cue, Peyton felt a wet droplet fall onto her forehead. Confused, Peyton looked up and then exclaimed "Oh my GOD!" before running upstairs to investigate, Lucas hot on her heels. Peyton quickly ran into her daughters room to find the kids all there playing. Checking that the kids were ok, Peyton ran to the bathroom and opened the door, where she was confronted by a sea of water. Peyton was unable to speak. She merely let out a squeak, before heading to the bathroom to turn the rushing taps off. Inside it seemed the bath had been plugged up and the taps left on full ball. Noticing that Peyton was still speechless, Lucas, in equal shock hollered for the kids to come over. "Jaime, Lily and Sawyer, come here right this instant!" Come they did, for it wasn't often that Lucas sounded quite do authoritative. Upon seeing the state of the bathroom Jaime and Lily looked at each other in shock.

"what on…. Earth is going on here?!" Peyton asked.

"Ummm… I'm not sure!" Lily responded.

"We were going to give our dolls a bath, but then we decided to play another game instead. We didn't even turn the tap on!" Lily explained. Jaime nodded in agreement.

Peyton then moved onto the next victim.

"Sawyer honey, did you turn these taps on?!"

Quietly she nods her head.

"Dolly wanted a bath" she innocently explains.

"Honey, dolly doesn't need that much water. Why did you leave the taps running?"

"That must have been our fault Peyton as we called Sawyer away from the bathroom to come and play with us."

"Sawyer… honey… next time your Dolly's need a bath, you call your Mama ok" Peyton gently reprimanded. You have to admit, you have to see the funny side to the antics of a two year old or you would never live through it. Just last week, Sawyer was feeding her fish milk in their fish bowl, because they looked hungry!

Turning her attention to Jaime and Lily, Peyton said "you guys being older need to be much more vigilant with Sawyer. If she's getting too much, let me know and I'll take her out of your hands. You just need to watch her _all _the time". You couldn't after all get annoyed at the kids for this. Even Peyton sometimes struggled to keep up with her two year old daughter.

Sighing, yet trying to hide a smile, Lucas and Peyton set to cleaning up the bathroom and to clear evidence of the mess.


	13. Chapter 13

Mouth and Millie are comfortably sprawled on the couch of their apartment watching TV mindlessly. Mouth keeps looking at Millie uncomfortably as though he is about to say something, then pauses, sighs and returns his attention to the TV. His behaviour is making Millie nervous. He's never usually this uncomfortable and when he is it's usually because he has a zillion things going through he's mind.

Exasperated, Millie exclaims "Marvin, I can't take all this sighing anymore! C'mon – out with it… what's on your mind!"

Pretending to be shocked Mouth retorts "What do you mean what's on my mind, there's nothing on my mind!"

"Oh c'mon Marvin, you are like an open book you are that easy to read! You have something on your mind. You keep looking at me, sighing and then looking away again. You've been doing it ALL night, so out with it! You have my full attention! What is on your mind!"

Mouth pauses for a while… pondering whether he should just do as Millie says and 'get it out in the open' or whether he should just leave it and not say anything. He decides on the former.

"Are you happy Millie? As in really happy?! With us I mean?!"

Suddenly wishing she had kept her mouth shut and not said anything, Millie all of a sudden has a feeling she now knows where this conversation is going…. Dangerous waters. "Of course I'm happy Marvin! Why wouldn't I be happy with you?! Everything is perfect, comfortable!"

"That's what I'm worried about! Life is comfortable Millie! It seems like everyone around us is moving on with their lives but we are just stuck here in limbo… don't you want more?? Do you think we should take the next step in our relationship?!"

"Well what is our next step?! I mean we already live together…" Millie asks cautiously.

"Oh I don't know… marriage… kids…. I don't know!" Mouth says half exasperated, half confused.

"Mouth if this is a wedding proposal, it honestly has to be the worst on the planet! Let's get married because 'everyone else is'?! Or because it's what our 'next step' should be!?" Millie half laughs.

"Well no – it's not a marriage proposal as such, but we haven't even talked about it" Marvin attempts.

"Do you want to get married!?" Millie asks, unsure if she wants to hear the answer.

"I don't know… someday…. Do you?!'

"I don't know…. Maybe… someday…. But probably not"

Mouth is a bit taken aback by this comment.

"Probably not get married at all, or probably not get married to me?!"

Millie laughs.

"Marvin, I don't want to be with anyone else but you! But I don't think I'm a marriage kinda gal. To me it ruins relationships. One in every 3 marriages end in divorce… or whatever…. Why not keep it fun…. free!"

Half relieved Mouth realises what she means.

"But what's wrong with telling the world that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone?" Marvin questions.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with it, I just don't know it's for me… right now… I don't see marriage in my future. That might change, but at this very second… I don't feel like I ever want to get married…"

There is a quiet pause between the two of them for a few moments.

"What about you Mouth, did you want to get married?!"

"I never really thought about it, but yeah, I guess some day I do"

"You want to get married enough that you won't stay with me?" Millie cautiously asks.

"Millie, while I may want to get married one day, there is certainly nobody else that I would rather marry or spend my life with. So no, even if we don't get married I won't be looking for the version that will!" Marvin consoles her.

Upon hearing this, Millie breaks out into a huge grin and kisses him passionately.

"That's just what I needed to hear" she says smiling at him.

Both seemingly happy, they snuggle down once more to continue to watch their movie. After a few moments however, Mouth returns his attention to Millie, something else obviously on his mind.

"Kids… what about kids…"

"What about them?!" Millie asks, her attention still on the TV

"Well… do you see having kids in our future?!" Mouth asks.

It takes a little while for Millie to respond, evidently thinking through the question.

"Not right now, but yeah, I think I'd like kids one day." After another slight pause, Millie asks Mouth the same question. "What about you?!"

"Yeah, I see kids too" he affirms.

"You think we could do it?! Be parents that is…" Millie asks.

"Yeah – I think so… don't you?!"

"Yeah… I guess so…"

Mouth evidently still a little confused from their discussions then asks one more question.

"What DO you see in our near future then?!"

Millie ponders a while, thinking through what she sees in the coming years with Mouth.

"Hmmm… maybe a dog… or a pet of some kind. Something to care for together."

"A dog….. a dog could be good" Mouth confirms thinking it over..

"Yeah – a dog would be nice. Big responsibility, forward step in our relationship, a decision I take really seriously…. A dog would be nice" Millie thinks out loud.…

Both pleased with the result of their conversations, snuggle down a little closer together and return their attention once more to the TV, both smiling at the thought of where their relationship was heading. It seems perfect. A commitment to each other, without taking the huge, scary leap of faith just yet.

* * *

"Ok – I don't care what anybody else says, but this baby… has outstayed its welcome. As in actually outstayed! It is welcome to come out any-time now… I am SO over this pregnancy it isn't funny!" Haley grumps as she enters the Scott household.

Karen comes out into the kitchen where Haley has flumps and gives her a hug. "That bad eh?! Surely it's not long to go now?"

"Not long to go?! Who knows! It's evidently not in a rush seeing as it was due to make its arrival…. 6 days ago!"

Karen laughs. "Aw Hun, I wish I could say 'I know how you feel', but mine were both early… and even by that stage I was beyond uncomfortable!"

Peyton who also entered the kitchen pipes up. "Ditto here. Sawyer was early too. Well that and I passed out on the floor for Lucas to find me" Peyton half jokes with a sad smile.

"Don't worry guys. You'll be hearing this a lot tonight. We've been told pretty much constantly for the past 6 days that this little one needs to get its butt into gear. All I can say is that I'm glad that Jaime wasted no time in his arrival!" Nathan said coming into the kitchen also with Jaime in tow. Haley simply rolls her eyes.

Jaime says a quick hello before looking around the crowd as though he has lost something. Karen notices this and quickly realises what or rather whom he is looking for. "She's out in the living room playing with Sawyer" Karen answers for him, before Jaime smiles his thanks and runs off to find his playmates.

Lucas comes up through the house from the garage and walks past the three kids playing quietly together with their heads locked closely, as though sharing a great big secret. He loves seeing his sister playing so well with his daughter and nephew. It really is nice to see the camaraderie between the three kids and he feels a slight pang of regret. Lucas had been thinking a lot about what his mother had said to him when she first arrived. Sighing, he continues to walk toward the kitchen where he can hear the voices and chatter of company.

"Wow Hales… you look about ready to pop!" Lucas exclaims coming over to hug his best friend. Haley glares at him.

"Seriously man… don't even go there!" Nathan warns before shaking hands in a brotherly fashion.

Everybody laughs and even Haley offers a smile.

'So Karen, how much longer to you all think you will be here for?" Haley asks eager to change the subject.

"Oh I'm not sure exactly. Andy has a few things he wants to organise here, I want Lily to spend some time with her relatives and I might just have to wait and see this new arrival make its entrance into the world" Karen replies smiling.

"Lily's having a great time with her relatives isn't she?! Jaime sure loves her company" Haley observes.

"Yeah – she's loving being able to spend some time with more kids her age"

The extended Scott family, with the exception of Haley are all running around the Kitchen, helping Peyton prepare and organise dinner. It is a real family moment which Karen observes and smiles. She would never have guessed in all of her lifetime that her son would strike up such a camaraderie with his half-brother. It is obvious to her as an 'outsider' to this picture that this is a regular occurrence between the two families and she enjoys watching them help each other and banter with each other. She could see that this was quite a supportive family unit and most of all she was happy to be included in these moments.

* * *

"I'm stuffed!" Peyton said as she flomped onto her bed.

"With food or with exhaustion?" Lucas asks coyly.

"With both!"

"Was a good night though wasn't it?!"

"Yeah – it was great! It's nice to have your mum, Lily and Andy around for a while" Peyton responds.

"Yeah… it is" Lucas says as they climb into bed together ready for a good nights rest.

* * *

Their slumber is awoken by the phone ringing. Groggily Lucas turns to the clock to see it's 2am, and quickly answers his phone.

Peyton stirs and waits for the conversation to finish before Lucas fills her in. There has only been one other time Lucas' phone has rung in the middle of the night, and she thinks once more of Quinton, hoping that this is not the case.

Lucas quietly hangs up the phone and turns to Peyton. "Hales is having the baby now… that was Nathan. Guess your dinner was good after all!" Lucas jokes as they both get up to get ready and head to the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi guys - first of all thanks to everyone for your reviews and comments! I am glad you are enjoying the story! I had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter. I knew where I wanted to end it, but I just wasn't sure how to flesh it out! So please, excuse me if it wasn't up to my usual standard ;).**

Groggily Peyton climbs into the car behind Lucas. "I've let Karen and Andy know where we are going. Sawyer will stay with them, there is no point waking her up and disturbing her sleep too." She informs Lucas.

The plan was always that Peyton and Lucas would come to look after Jaime when the time came for this baby to arrive. The sooner the time came for the arrival however, the more Jaime also wanted to be there when his little brother or sister made it into this world. So the agreement now was that Peyton and Lucas would come and look after Jaime, but at the hospital instead of home, so that they all could be there when the much awaited for arrival came.

Now… hours later waiting at the hospital, the three of them were wondering if this was such a good idea. "Remind me again why I wanted to be here?" Jaime asks his aunt and uncle.

"Because you wanted to see your little brother or sister as soon as they entered this world?' Lucas ventured. He did think it sweet that Jaime wanted to be there for his mum and dad, but at this stage of the morning nothing was really sweet.

Hours stretched on and eventually Jaime fell to an uncomfortable sleep in the waiting room, while Peyton and Lucas cuddled into each others arms, not talking but rather each other lost in their own world of thoughts.

Lucas was thinking back yet again to that talk that he had with his mother on the porch steps. While Lucas still stood by his convictions, he still couldn't help wondering if perhaps he had been a little hasty with his decision. Everything his mother said was true. So many people had risked everything they cared about just so that he could play basketball. Deep down, he knew that and yet he still tempted fate by not taking his medication on the evening of the state championships. While they were older now and unlikely to take the risks in the same blind fashion a teen does, Lucas couldn't help but wonder…

Life would be unbearable without Peyton. There was no denying that. But there was also no denying how much she wanted another child, and how could he rightfully deny her that chance? Yet, how _could_ he allow her that chance lest something happen to her and this time they don't come out so lucky. He couldn't imagine going through all of that worry and stress again. Even if he didn't loose Peyton, what if they lost a child? That thought alone was unbearable to him.

Lucas also couldn't get rid of that aching feeling that he was also denying Sawyer something, especially when he watched Jaime, Sawyer and Lily play. Sure, Sawyer could have her friends and relatives to play with, but something told him that this would not be the same as having a sibling. Something that not many of his friends had experienced, but one that he always drew his memories from the very close James' household, whereby it was chaos and harmony all in one breath. Where everybody hated and loved each other at the same time. It seemed like such a nice environment to grow up in. One where you knew that someone always had your back… even when your friends may not.

And yet, Lucas still couldn't get rid of that niggling feeling that maybe, they have had their fair share of luck and perhaps next time they wouldn't be so lucky.

*****

"So… a dog hey?!" Millie said to Mouth the next morning. "Are you sure about that?! I mean a dog is a huge responsibility! We'd have to walk it, train it, feed it, make sure someone can always care for it when we are away from home…."

"Millie, if you want a dog I think it's the right step. It gives us something to think about other than ourselves. Another being to care about. Not to mention…. I personally love dogs…"

Millie paused for a moment before smiling… "Me too. But the thing is… I've never had a dog before… I mean we had one when I was a kid, but that doesn't really count… I just want to make sure that if we get a dog we do it right this time. I think we should read up on everything before we decide exactly what we are going to do."

Mouth smiled and gently kissed Millie. "Well I guess we better head down to the library then!" Mouth said before quickly scrambling out of bed and out of sight.

****

Jaime shifted his weight once more while sitting next to his Aunt and Uncle who had fallen asleep in a rather uncomfortable position while still snuggling together. Who would have known that having a baby would take so many hours! While he was starving, and thirsty, he thought he better not leave from this spot, especially considering everyone was still very vigilant of him after the Lucas/ Lyndsay wedding fiasco.

Lucas stirred beside him. "Hey Buddy. Any news yet?!"

"Nope, none" Jaime replied. "Hey you think everything's going ok? I mean this is taking AGES!"

"Not by my watch it's not" Lucas replied! "These things take time I'm afraid. What's say you and I go and find us some hot drinks and some breakfast?" Lucas ventured.

Jaime nodded in agreeance. Lucas gently untangled himself from Peyton, who stirred as Lucas told her where they were going, before she fell back into an uneasy slumber.

******

"Oh my God Marvin! I didn't know there was so much information involved in this whole dog thing! I feel like I'm going for a job interview or something with all of these sorts of questions you are supposed to ask and be asked!" Millie exclaimed.

"You should have a look at this one!" Mouth retorted. "With all of these problem behaviours, it's a wonder we still live with dogs!"

Both Millie and Marvin were laden with books after their visit to the library. Determined to do the right thing, both wanted to expand their knowledge of the dog world.

"So what do you think we should get?!" Millie asked. "I mean do you want big or small, hairy or short coat…"

"I'm not sure. I think I prefer the bigger sized dogs, but I have no idea what I would actually _want_."

"Me either! I mean how are we supposed to decide from all these breeds what we actually want?!"

"Well this book says here to make a list of what you would want in a dog, and then see what breeds fit that"

"Hmm… that might be a good idea… surely it can't be that hard" Millie mused.

*******

"Tell me it wasn't this painful with all this waiting when Sawyer was born?!" Peyton asked Lucas as they continued to wait at the hospital.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her. "It was about 100 times worse" He said kissing her forehead.

"Uncle Lucas… next time, please remind me of all this waiting should my parents ever have kids again!" Jaime said evidently over the excitement of it all.

"Surely it can't be that much longer…" Lucas replied

They all then turned their attention to the doors of the delivery room in synchrony where Haley had disappeared a short while ago.

Peyton giggled. "I feel like one of those 'expectant fathers' from those 60s shows!"

This caused the rest of them to burst into helpless laughter. Every time they looked at each other one would start giggling and the vicious circle would begin once more.

This is the sight that Nathan walked out to see, carrying his new bundle. "So this is what happens when I leave you three alone for long periods" Nathan interrupted. He was grinning. Quickly all three heads turned to Nathan and the tiny bundle in his hands. After a brief pause, everyone started shooting questions at him a million miles an hour:

"Boy or girl?"

"How's Mum?"

"How's Haley?"

"Can I see it?"

"Can I hold it?!"

Nathan laughed once more before replying, still grinning from ear to ear.

"I'd like to introduce you all to our new daughter Amelia Jayne. Haley is tired, but doing fine. She wanted you all to meet the newest member of the Scott family right away."

Quickly and quietly they all gathered around to admire and get a better look at the latest arrival.

********

"Ok – so here's our list… we want a dog that is good with kids, medium to large breed, easy to train, gentle, loyal and relatively intelligent. We don't care about pet hair, slobber factor or whether or not it would guard the property. We are willing to at least do minimum training…. Does that sound right?!" Millie recited reading from their list they had spent the last few hours devising.

"Sounds good to me! Hey I just put our results into this online pet selection thing. It's come up with a few interesting breeds… What about a Cocker spaniel, Labrador, Golden Retriever, Cavalier…."

Millie comes over to inspect what is on the screen. They are soon however interrupted by the phone ringing. A short while later Mouth returns grinning.

"That was just Lucas. Haley just had her baby! A girl!"

Without any further ado, Millie and Mouth quickly packed up their things and started preparing to visit the newest member of Tree Hill.

*********

"Isn't she just perfect!?" Peyton cooed as she cuddled little Amelia. Lucas was sitting next to her, gazing at his new niece while Haley was propped up in her bed, glowing.

"I think she's pretty sweet myself." Nathan said walking in behind him.

"She's gorgeous mate" Lucas said, coming over to give his brother a manly congratulatory hug. "Congrats Little Brother."

Gazing at his little niece it all of a sudden seemed so clear to Lucas. He saw how perfect she was, but also those little moments Nathan and Haley were secretly sharing with each other, having been through so much in the past 24 hours in order to welcome this being into the world. Something that he missed with Peyton until days after Sawyers birth. Even then it was tainted with worry. Just like Peyton, he no longer could make the judgement call that there were no kids on their cards, not without consulting with the doctor who would be able to answer all of their concerns and tell them for sure whether it was safe for them to have more children. An educated risk, Lucas thought.

Looking again at his best friend, his brother, nephew and niece all sharing this moment together, Lucas felt it time for them to bow out before the next round of visitors came, which would be any minute now seeing as Lucas and Nathan had informed everyone of the arrival. "Well we might leave you guys to it. Jaime, you coming with us or staying here?!"

"I think I'll stay" Jaime said, evidently in awe of his little sister.

Lucas and Peyton smiled to each other, before kissing and hugging Haley and Nathan farewell.

Walking out of the hospital, Lucas wrapped his arms around his wife "So you think Sawyer will remember us when we get home?!" he joked.

"Not if I look as bad as you do right know" Peyton teased.

Lucas pulled her closer to him. "Peyton…." He began. "I'm ready to see a doctor about ... you know....." Lucas said, attempting to word carefully what he meant.

Peyton understood perfectly and stopped in absolute shock. This was the last thing on earth that she ever expected to hear. She looked up at her husband with glowing eyes, as though he had just handed her the world. Gently, she held his face in her hands, before leaning in to kiss him passionately.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure about this?!" Peyton asked nervously as they waited outside the doctors room.

"Yes. I mean, I think we need to know what the risks are right? We still may not be having any more children, but I think it's something both you and I need to know" Lucas concluded.

Peyton smiled at him. "If you're sure, then I'm sure. Lucas, I want you to know… If the doctor advises us to not have any more children, while that would really _suck_, I'll be ok with that in the long-term. It's just…. I need to know. But I also need _you_ to know that if there still is a risk, and we go ahead with trying for another baby and present with the same issues as Sawyer's pregnancy, I still won't be terminating the pregnancy. I couldn't do it." Peyton felt that she needed to tell Lucas these things before they went to see the doctor.

Lucas pulled her closer and kissed her forehead "I know. And I get it… now. I wouldn't even expect you to terminate the pregnancy."

Peyton smiled, so thankful that Lucas understood. Both of them nervously looked at each other knowing that their future of having a larger family was lying in the hands of what this doctor had to say to them. Peyton was also finding it hard being surrounded by all of these pregnant women around her in the waiting room. With the uncertainty of whether they would ever be able to go through that again hanging in the balance, it seemed so confronting to be constantly surrounded by this all of a sudden.

"Mr and Mrs Scott?!" The doctor called. Tentatively, both Lucas and Peyton rose and followed the doctor into his office.

"Hearing that still gives me a thrill!" Peyton whispered to Lucas as they walked across the hall. Lucas grinned at her.

Dr. Williamson was the same doctor that they dealt with throughout Sawyer's pregnancy, so in some ways it was like dealing with an old friend. After the exchange of greetings and hand shakes, they took a seat opposite Dr Williamson's place at his desk.

"Well I must confess, I expected to see the two of you back here much earlier! Sawyer must be what? Three years old now?! How is she going?" he enquired.

"Two and a half. She's perfect. She's doing really well". Peyton responded proudly.

"Good, Good! Now what can I do for you both?!"

Lucas silently grabbed Peyton's hand and looked at her before he answered the doctor's question

"We are thinking about trying for another baby…" Lucas began. "We are just… worried I guess about the possible implications considering the difficulties we had with Sawyer."

"Well I must say, I certainly didn't expect you back here in this fashion. Hmm… now looking back at Peyton's records she had Complete Placenta Previa or PP during Sawyer's pregnancy…." Dr Williamson continues to read their notes for a few moments making regular interjections and remarks, before finally placing the manila folder down, folding his hands on top of it and looking at the young couple.

"This is a little bit of a difficult question for me to answer" He began.

"You see PP is a relatively common occurrence, happening in approximately 1 in every 200 pregnancies. It is however quite rare to have 'complete placenta previa' as you did with Sawyer. Now your chances of PP occurring again are increased with your subsequent pregnancies, but usually we are talking about if you have 6 or more children. However, because you had PP in your first pregnancy, that does increase your risks again." Dr Williamson says before pausing for a little while.

Peyton feels like her heart has sunk to her stomach. She was almost sure she was going to hear positive news.

"That doesn't however mean that you will be unable to have completely stress free and healthy pregnancies just because you have had PP in the past. We can however manage PP quite well. I mean we are talking about risk factors here, but a mortality rate of either the mother or baby are incredibly low." Once again, Dr Williamson paused.

Lucas' head was swimming, in one breath, what the doctor was saying was positive, and in the next, it sounded impossible.

"Looking at your history again, we do have some things on our side. For example, you are both still quite young, which drastically reduces your risk factor. You are also healthy and have left quite a while between pregnancies which is also good. You are however at a higher risk due to a previous caesarean section and a previous case of PP."

"Should the PP happen again, we are unable to diagnose until approximately 20wks, but certainly would be keeping our eye on it from your earlier ultrasounds, simply because of your previous history. While we cannot formally diagnose, it will give us a rough idea of where the placenta is lying. Again, we can have quite a few management practices in place. Should PP occur again, we would probably schedule and elective caesarean just to make sure. This can be done at any stage after 36wks and we would do so dependant on the health and growth of the foetus. Now just to make sure there aren't any further risk factors, I would like to run some tests on both of you, first to check your fertility status, since you are here, but then also to look at you Peyton and see what state your uterus is in, particularly considering you have had a previous c-section. This will further let us know about your risk of PP, but also risks associated with a natural birth."

* * *

"Mouth - Millie told me you guys were thinking of getting a dog" Skills ventured on one of his weekly meets with the boys.

"Yeah – we're pretty excited about it! I mean we haven't chosen a breed yet, still tossing between a few, but we think it's a step in the right direction you know.

"I'm not so sure man. I mean… dogs bite and all that right?! Are you sure it's safe… you know… sharing your house with a furry pet?! It won't eat you alive at night?!"

Mouth laughed. He had forgotten how adverse Skills was to pets. He had to remember to tell Mille that not only do they need a dog that is kid friendly, but also Skills-proof.

"People do it all the time Skills! I assure you – our dog will be a friendly beast!"

"I'm not sure dawg…" Skills sais unconvinced. "All I can say is I'm glad I moved out!"

At this, Mouth laughed out loud.

"So have you seen Haley and Nathan's new baby yet?! Mouth asked...

* * *

"Ok guys, we have your preliminary results back" Dr Williamson said, addressing Lucas and Peyton once again, later that afternoon.

"Things are looking pretty good. Both your health checks are fine, so no problems there. Peyton, your uterus is showing minimal scarring from your previous c-section which is fantastic, and everything else is looking great. Realistically there is no reason for you to not try for another baby, given that we have quite a few approaches should PP occur again, and your risks are still probably outweighed by the positives at the moment. I would encourage you however to start and finish your family earlier rather than later, as a pregnancy while you were over 35 will certainly drastically increase your chances of developing PP".

At this point, Dr Williamson stood up and shook both of their hands.

"I think that's about it. Should you have any questions, you know where to find me, otherwise, I'll pass you the final results in a few days once we have collaborated them all".

Lucas and Peyton's head was spinning. There were so many things to think about. The car was silent on the trip home. As soon as they arrived home, Peyton went straight inside, needing some time to herself. Sawyer was with Andy, Lily and Karen who had taken her out for the day. In some ways, Peyton was glad, in others, she missed her daughter and wished that she was here for company.

After hours had passed without a word being passed between the two of them, Peyton finally went to find Lucas.

"Luke… I know you will need time to stew this over, as will I. So I'm going to give you time, and give you space on this. While I'm pretty confused, I think I know where I stand, but I don't want to put pressure on you or think that you have to decide by yourself. It's our decision, but I know that you will need time to digest all this information. So… whatever you decide… I want you to know, I'll stand by it, whatever it is."

Lucas was quite overwhelmed by Peyton's speech. He was pretty sure he knew where her direction was headed. Silently, he lent over and kissed her for a long time.

"Thank you." That was all Lucas said, but to Peyton, it meant so much more than that.

* * *

Haley was bent over Amelia's crib, gazing longingly at her newborn daughter. She couldn't get over how utterly perfect she was. It was incredible that this little being was theirs. Just hers and Nathan's. How could they create something so wonderful? So perfect?

"She's pretty amazing isn't she?!" Nathan asked, sneaking up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her. He was equally as awestruck with his daughter as Haley was.

"She's more than amazing" Haley whispered. Silently, she bent over and kissed her daughter on the forehead, before sighing and leaving her room to allow the baby to sleep peacefully.

"So Jimmy Jam, what shall we do today!?" Haley asked her son.

Jaime rolled his eyes. His mother was really the only one that could still get away with calling him from his old nickname.

"Andre is going to come over to play some Wii" Jaime responds.

"oooh sounds like fun! Can I help with the warm up?!" Nathan asks once again coming up behind Haley.

"Sure! But you always know I'll beat you! Even Skills can't keep up now!" Jaime boasts before quickly running to place the game into the console.

* * *

Lucas was once again returning home after a walk to the river court. A place that had never failed him when he needed time to think things through. There were still a lot of things to consider and that were running through his mind. On one hand, the results sounded quite positive and encouraging. On the other hand, there was no guarantee that they wouldn't have to go through it all again, and they still had some pretty high risks by the sounds of things. The thought of having to go through all of that again really scared Lucas. He had spent the whole day making one decision, and then feeling unsettled. Changing his mind he would decide on the alternative, and once again, feel unsettled and like he had made the wrong decision again.

It had been two weeks since visiting the doctor and he was still no clearer in his thoughts. Peyton and he were still yet to discuss the matter at length. Mainly because they both knew how the other felt, and it seemed to be something they both needed to come to grips with in their own way. They both knew and understood that whatever final decision was made, they would still have the support of the other.

Arriving at home, Lucas captured a rare glimpse of a special moment between Peyton and Sawyer through their living room window. Not wanting to spoil the moment, he held back and watched the scene unfold. Peyton and Sawyer were sitting around the table, heads together evidently working hard on something. Peyton said something to make Sawyer smile and giggle. This escalated until Peyton had Sawyer in peals of laughter on the floor and was tickling her all over. Lucas could hear music playing throughout the house. Typical he thought. Trying to form her music opinions before she's even old enough to understand and appreciate he thought with a smile. Looking through the window again, he sees Sawyer now in her mothers arms as they dance around the room. Such a beautiful scene that it seems a shame to break it up.

Suddenly, Lucas knows what decision he has to make. While he knows that he doesn't want to deny Peyton the ability to have a family, he can't imagine himself or Sawyer growing up without her, the mother she adores and dotes on. Tearing his eyes from the scene, Lucas collects his thoughts and heads inside.

Turning her head to the door opening, Peyton and Sawyer see Lucas enter their home. Peyton knows how much this decision is weighing on him. But also, knowing Lucas, she knows he has to make this decision on his own, and be ok with it in his own mind. She understands that he needs his space, even though it's nearly killing her. Sawyer pulls to get out of her mothers arm to run over to her father.

"Daddy!! I missed you!" she exclaims. Lucas gives her a big hug, before turning his attention to Peyton.

"Ok." He says.

"Ok?!" Peyton questions.

"Ok, yes…. Lets try for another baby."

Peyton's heart catches in her mouth. Even though she dreamt of this, she never actually thought Lucas would come around.

"Are you sure?!" She asks meekly, half afraid to hear the answer.

"Yeah. The risks are there, but I think moment like these far outweigh the risks. Like Dr Williamson said, they are well equipped to be able to deal with these risks. I think everything seems to be in our favour." Lucas explains coming closer to his wife. "But let me tell you" he whispers in her ear. "If you ever dare leave me, Sawyer or any other children we might have, so help me, we will not be able to survive without you Peyton Scott."

By now Peyton is crying silently.

"So, let's try for another baby" Lucas says again.

"Lets try for a baby" Peyton confirms, before once again kissing her husband.


	16. Chapter 16

"Haley – I have to say, you and Nathan really make gorgeous babies!" Brooke commented peering over Peyton's shoulder as they cooed over little Amelia.

Millie, Brooke, Peyton and Haley were all relaxing in Haley's living room admiring the newborn. Brooke who had been away travelling and promoting her new line had not met her new 'niece' yet and was keen to get a good look at her.

"C'mon Peyton! You've had her for a month to cuddle now… whereas I've only had 12 hours to get to brainwash…. I mean know the little one!" The girls all giggled as Peyton gently handed Amelia over to Brooke.

"Alright Brooke, we've given you time – how was it!!!" Millie asked.

Brooke smiled.

"Well Julian was in New Zealand shooting another film, so that bit sucked. I mean why would you send someone to New Zealand?! Half way across the world! Do you _know_ how long that flight is?! He won't be back for a couple of months yet and the worst part is I can't even fly over to see him. All we can do is Skype and talk on the phone." Brooke complained.

"But the promoting the line bit? That went really well. Spent a lot of time in New York and some in LA. I think it really should take off in the coming months. Speaking of which, P. Scott, you really could make a living out of that daughter of yours if you wanted to' Brooke joked. "The number of offers I got for her from agencies who wanted to sign her up, or people who wanted to get into contact with you for some photo shoots…"

The girls laughed again. It was so good to have Brooke and her sense of humour back.

"Well lets just say her Daddy nor her Mama would be happy with that if we were parading her half way across the country for anybody. We only have her on display for her Auntie Brooke to help her promote her otherwise rather dismal lines" Peyton teased.

"Oh right! Well you're just lucky she had a nice, caring Aunt who wouldn't sign her up for anything and kept turning deals away! Where is little namesake anyway?" Brooke asked.

"She's spending time with Karen who's back in town. Karen is going away again soon, so wants to soak up as much Sawyer time as humanly possible. I have so much free time I don't know what to do with myself!" Peyton jokes.

"Where are they headed this time?" Haley asks.

"Funnily enough, back to New Zealand and Australia to visit Andy's family. Karen said they will probably spend the majority of a year there and then perhaps decide where they want to settle down. I think they want to stop travelling so much to give Lily a little bit more stability."

"Jaime's going to miss her company" Haley observed. "They've really struck up quite the friendship. Reminds me of Lucas and I."

Peyton smiled. She certainly was sad to see her Mother in Law leave town again. She knew Sawyer loved their company and loved playing with her 'aunt' and Jaime. Sawyer certainly wouldn't know what to do with herself once mischievous Lily is gone.

After a few minutes silence Brooke interjected once more.

"Well I've filled you ALL in on my news and yet none of you have filled me in on yours! C'mon – spill! Other than the numbers of Tree Hill increasing by one, what else has been happening?!"

The girls laughed, Peyton especially. She really missed her best friend over these past few months.

"You should know better than to ask that question Brooke!" Peyton teased. "Isn't the glory of Tree Hill that nothing ever changes?!"

"That's not what I've heard. When _I _ was a little girl there was something exciting happening every week, what with all the drama's of high school and all!" Brooke joked with the voice of a martyr.

"Haley – we all know what _you_ have been up to, so you're excused from the interrogation. Millie – you have been expert at keeping me up to date with the business side of things, but you officially _suck_ as a gossip gal! Seriously! Where's all the news and info?! Spill woman!"

Millie laughs and looks a little sheepish. "There's nothing to tell Brooke. Everything is the same here! Well…. Except that Marvin and I are probably going to be getting a puppy soon!"

"Really?!" All the girls chirped.

"Don't tell Jaime" Haley added. "He's been bugging us for a dog since Chester died. It's just not the right timing though."

"What are you going to get?!" Brooke asks. "Please tell me you are not going to be a regular Paris Hilton?!"

"No of course not. Marvin won't let me get a little dog. We ruled it down to three breeds – a Cavvie, Cocker Spaniel or Golden Retriever. The Cavvie was ruled out because it was too small for Marvin's liking. The cocker didn't really appeal to us, so I guess we are now looking further into the Golden. It seems to suit what we are looking for. You guys have no idea though! Speaking to breeders and shelters alone is like applying for a job position!!! It's insane!"

"My how grown up we all sound!" Brooke said. "Off travelling the world for business, babies arriving, puppies arriving…. Although I guess that little Amelia will be the last baby for a while seeing as Millie is heading down the road to dogdom and I am nowhere closer to getting Julian remotely interested to being in 'the family way'" Brooke jokes.

Peyton briefly wonders whether or not she should tell the girls about her talks with Luke recently. Initially she decides not to tell them until she actually _is_ pregnant, but then she realises what a supportive bunch of friends these girls are and decides that she wants them to know.

"Well that might now be true necessarily" Peyton says.

All heads turn in her direction.

"What – don't tell me you're getting a dog too?!" Haley interjected. "That will really set Jaime off the rails!"

Peyton laughed. "Nooo…. About the baby thing… you know, none of us having a baby, any time soon…. Well soon as in… a few.."

"Ohmigod are you _pregnant_?!" Haley interjected, shock written on all of the girls' faces.

"No. No, I'm not pregnant!" Peyton smiles. "But we've talked about it…."

"Woah, hold the phone!" Brooke now interrupted. "Last time we spoke about this Lucas was _totally_ against any more children, lest something happen to you?!"

'Yeah! That's what we heard too!" Millie and Haley chimed in. All three were now staring intently at Peyton waiting on more gossip.

Peyton laughed. "Well if you nosy girls would give me a chance to _explain_ and not interrupt all the time, one might have a chance!"

"Ok – not another word out of me… I want to hear _everything"_ Brooke said.

"Well, we talked about it, and Lucas said that he wanted to see the doctor. I'm not really sure about what exactly changed his mind. He'd been distant ever since his mother arrived, so I'm not sure if she said anything to him or not, although _I_ never said anything to her even about us potentially _wanting_ more kids… so I'm not sure. But he was moping, thoughtful and withdrawn. Anyway, shortly after Amelia's birth he wants to see a doctor. We see the doctor, who basically confuses us even more and lays all of our risks and options on the table. We have a higher risk in some ways of having PP again, but then we also have some very good odds and management techniques, so we are told." Peyton pauses to take a breath before continuing.

"So after another two weeks of near silence from him, and me being too scared and confused to even broach on the subject, he just comes home one night and says he wants to give it a shot. Since then we've been talking heaps about it with each other and also with the doctors and specialists. Basically, there is no reason for us to not start trying. And that is now where we are at… well not the trying bit, but basically that if we wanted to, then it would be a recommended option for us…" Peyton clarified knowing that at least one of the girls would have taken _that_ comment out of context.

"And you guys say that _nothing_ has happened since I've been away" Brooke joked.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - sorry guys for the delay - I've been super busy at work and general stuff!! Then fanfic wouldn't let me upload my story... silly computers :p. New chapter following soon. I hope you are still enjoying it! R&R as always :)**

"So – my Mum says you will be leaving soon?" Jaime says solemnly as he and Lily sit on the back porch of Jamie's house. Their parents were busy chatting inside, and after a hectic play session, the kids were taking a break and enjoying the view of the pool and yard from the back steps.

"Yeah. Mum says we're heading off next week. In some ways, I want to go 'cause I love travelling, but I kinda like it here too." Lily answers.

"Where will you be going anyway?!"

"Mum says we will be heading to Australia and New Zealand to visit Andy's family"

"Is Andy your Dad?!"

"Nah, your Uncle Kieth is my dad, but I never met him. Mum tells me heaps of stories about him, and I really wish he was still here. Between the stories my mum tells me and Luke tells me, he sounds pretty awesome."

"Yeah – Uncle Luke tells me stories about him too. He tells me he wants to be as good an Uncle as Keith was to him."

"It's going to be boring without you….." Jaime surmises

"Yeah, It's going to be lonely without Tree Hill" Lily affirms, thinking of the quiet days spent on the road with nobody other than her Mum and Andy to keep her company….

* * *

"Are you ready?!" Marvin asks Millie as they sit in the car ready to go into the breeders house to try and find the pup just for them. After a long and arduous search, they had found a breeder that they both liked and got along with. Neither of them were really aware of how much effort went into purchasing a puppy, but both were determined to go about it the right way. The animal shelters at the time didn't have anything that suited their rather specific requirements, so the next choice was a registered breeder.

They both climbed out of the car, and Mouth affectionately put his arm around Millie's waist as they headed to the front door of the country home.

"Hi there, My name is Lauren. You must be Marvin and Millie?!" A larger lady said as she opened the door to greet them.

"Come on inside. The pups have all just had lunch, so they may be a little bit sleepy"

Mouth and Millie were taken over to the area where the puppies resided and were greeted by 10 healthy Golden Retrievers, all ranging in various colours of gold and each as cute as the other. They spent the next few hours talking to Lauren, the breeder about the personalities of each pup, what they were after, and of course soaking up every possible minute they could of cuddling these gorgeous little critters.

"Alright then, well the pups should be due to head home in a week or so. We won't be making final decisions on the puppies until later in the week so we'll certainly give you a call then!" Lauren said amicably.

On the ride home, both Mouth and Millie were very quiet in the car, each one thinking of their newest member that would be arriving home soon, if all goes to plan.

* * *

"I don't understand what the problem is?!" Lucas exclaimed into the phone.

"It's a huge commitment you are asking me to make, and yet I am getting almost nothing back for it. I don't want to take the contract. Come up with a better one or you have no sale!"

With that Lucas hung up the phone and sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?!" Peyton teased.

Lucas glared at her. "It's trying to get this darn book published that's the problem!"

"Aw hun, I'm sure you'll find the right publisher soon" Peyton consoled as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"It's not like nobody wants to publish it. They do. They are just putting ridiculous conditions on the rights of publication! This is just so frustrating!"

"Lucas….. you do know, you can always contact Lyndsay again…." Peyton began not sure if she was saying the right thing for any of the parties involved.

"No." Lucas said firmly. "She's not the only publisher around and I am sure I can find another who will make reasonable requests." Lucas said, more confidently than he felt.

"In the meantime, I have basketball practice and speaking of which, I am running late, so I have to go!" He said before kissing Peyton and rushing out the door.

Peyton watched him run out and sighed. She knew how much he wanted this book to be published, but she also knew that he wouldn't bend on a lot of things he felt were right. Such as changing parts of the story or editing what he felt were important parts. These were going to be a long few months ahead!

"Sawyer!" Peyton yelled. "C'mon, we have to go! I have to get down to the studio today!"

* * *

"So Pretty Girl – what are we going to work on today?!" Peyton asked her daughter in a very business like fashion as they walked into the office of Red Ballrooom Records.

"Find some new tunes so Mama is happy!" Sawyer replied. She loved coming to work with her mum. She had certainly developed her mothers taste in music, and because of that loved nothing more than sitting around the studio listening to the various tunes blaring,

"What's wrong with a good old fashioned sound?" A voice resounded from the back of the studio. Curious, Peyton turned around to see who was in her studio.

"Oh….my… GOD!!! Mia, is that you! Get over here!" Peyton exclaimed pulling Mia into her arms and giving her a massive hug.

Laughing, Mia hugged Peyton back and said "Yeah, well you know, came to see if I really was too big for this old town now."

Sawyer, with a sudden hit of shyness was watching this reunion a small distance away.

"Omigod… is this Sawyer?" Mia asked noticing the little girl with wide eyes watching on. "She's so big!"

Evidently, like everyone else in this place, this person knew Sawyer, yet, she had no idea who this person was. Despite that, Sawyer liked her. She looked warm and friendly. Like someone who would give her ice cream after her mum had said no.

"Yeah – she's growing up way too fast. Wow – has it really been that long since I've seen you?! Ok – enough of that, I need to hear all about your WORLD tour miss…. And of course when is the next record coming out?!"

With that the girls sat down at Peyton's desk to catch up on new news, old news and everything in between.

* * *

"Oh She's _gorgeous_ guys!" Brooke cooed at the puppy running around Mouth and Millie's apartment. "You've just given me new ideas for photo shoots, lines and…. Oh she's adorable!"

Everyone laughed. Jaime was transfixed with the puppy and was rolling around on the floor with her wrestling and getting her to chase the many toys that were scattered around. Sawyer was getting licked on the face and laughing hard whenever she threw the toy and the puppy ran over to get it and then ran around the room toy in mouth.

"I must admit she is pretty cute!" Haley commented. "What are you going to call her?!"

'We haven't decided yet! Do you know how hard it is to come up with a name that doesn't sound silly! We don't want to give her an overly human name like…. Louise for example"

"Well I can understand that! Not exactly a very puppyish name is it!?" Peyton joked.

"But then we don't want to give her a ridiculous name either! Her parents were "Star" and "Solo" so they are not too bad, but some people had very strange names for their dogs.."

"Not to mention, the breeder told us that if we had trouble to try and give her a name from her pedigree… so on her papers she's known as _Goldenridge All Things Wonderful_ so how on earth do you grab something from that!" Millie interjected.

Peyton laughed. "I had a feeling you might be saying that. So in light of what a momentous occasion this is for all of you, we all got you a bit of a 'welcome home puppy pack'"

At that Nathan came inside with a huge hamper full of everything a puppy would need. Toys, grooming tools, collars and leads, and a baby naming book right on top. At that Mouth and Millie laughed as they quickly pulled it out.

"Thanks so much guys! This is fantastic!"

"Hey – don't thank us! You've just given me a tracking device for my son! If I can't find him, I'll know he'll be here harassing both of you and your pup!"

The door opens again as Skills pokes his head around the door. He doesn't seem confident enough to come inside yet. He scans the room and can't see the pup, so he makes a quick dash inside and shuts the door behind him, leaning against it lest he needs to make a quick escape.

"Is it safe in here?! Is it loose?" Skills asked cautiously

"Naw.. better not come in man, the dog is freaking huge… we've had to lock it away to let it compose itself" Lucas jokes.

Skills eyes go large and his face reads terror. They all laugh as Lucas goes over to his mate. "Nah man, I'm just kidding. It's a harmless puppy and it's sitting in Jaime's lap."

"Naw Uncle Skills it won't be so bad once you touch it!" Jaime offers

"I dunno dawg, I mean it's cute now, but that thing is going to grow up to bark, growl and bite holes in peoples legs"

As if on cue the little puppy lets out a few barks and a growl as it pounces on a toy. Once again, everyone laughs.

"Pwetty puppy uncle Skills" Sawyer says sweetly as she goes over to gently pat the pup. Jaime in the meantime grabs Skills by the arm and drags him over.

"If you pat the pup Uncle Skills I'll let you win the next game of NBA on the playstation!" Jaime tries to bargain

Dawg, I let you win! It's not fair to always beat a kid, so I let you win".

"Skills, you've been trying your best to beat Jaime since he was 4. Even I can't beat him anymore" Nathan intercedes.

With the puppy now in Jaime's lap once more, Skills gingerly reaches out to touch the puppy. As soon as the dog's head turns toward the touch, his hand jerks away as quick as lightning.

"Did you see that?! He was going to bite me!" Skills interjected

"Ladies and Gentleman, this will be a work in progress.." Jaime announces

* * *

"It was great having you here" Lucas says as he hugs his mother and then Andy.

"Don't make it so long until the next time you visit" Peyton agrees.

"Peyton the house looks lovely, you've done a great job" Karen compliments.

The time had come for Karen and Andy to depart once more. The long visit had been enjoyed by everyone and they all had mixed feelings about their leaving. Lily in particular was not as keen to go unlike her usual self.

"Luke – you'll write right?!" she asks her big brother

"Sure thing Little Sister. I'll write to you as often as I can"

"And tell me stories?!"

"And tell you stories"

"And tell me about Sawyer"

"And fill you in about Sawyer"

Half encouraged by this, Lily moves on to give Peyton a big hug. She loves Peyton and always tries to imitate her as best as she can.

"Bye Peyton. You'll write to me too?!"

"Sure sweetie!"

After a few more goodbyes and exchanges, after trying to pry Sawyer from Karen's neck who was refusing to let her Nanna Karen go without her, Karen, Andy and Lily finally leave once more from what was their 'home'. After all, while they did travel the world, there really was no other place they felt they belonged as much as Tree Hill.

"Don't be a stranger… " Karen calls back.

"If you're ever in the area…" Andy includes to which Lucas laughs.

"Yeah, coz we often go to Australia for a weekend away"

"You know what I mean!" Andy replies.

And with that, they all hop into the car and are gone once more.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N sorry for the wait again guys! Not at home at the moment so the internet usage is limited. So this is my chapter for now. I am also going to ask for your help. I have an idea of the 'bigger' picture of where I want this story to go, but not for the more 'filler' topics. If anyone has some ideas of where they would like the story to go, please let me know and I'll see what I can do with it. I really want to include more of Skills, but I'm really struggling to find some direction for his character! So let me know if there is something you would want to hear more/ less of. Like I said - I have the shell of this story sorted, but just some smaller themes of where this story may go :)**

**Thanks everyone for your messages - I'm so glad you are enjoying the story!**

Peyton sat in the bathroom with the door locked watching the egg timer. Man she hated this. When they first started, she would get all excited, call Lucas in and they would have a look at the test together, now she just wanted to be alone. She used to try and busy herself as the test validated itself, but now, she couldn't concentrate on anything else. The timer buzzed and tentatively she picked up the pregnancy test and flipped it over… negative again. Frustrated, she threw it in the trash and walked out of the bathroom, back into the studio and threw herself into her work.

It had been 6 months since she and Lucas started trying for baby #2. Initially it started with reckless abandon and both of them thinking it would be so easy to fall pregnant. But now, after 6 months of trying, both were wondering, but were too afraid to say anything… Peyton even went to see Dr Williamson to see if there was anything wrong. All he could say was that their tests were fine and because of their age, he couldn't do any further tests until they had been trying for 18months. Peyton didn't know if she could take 18 months of this! She never wanted to be one of those couples who charted everything and wrote down the exact time she was ovulating and all that.

Learning from her best friend well, rather than face the problem and fill Lucas with worry also, Peyton had instead thrown herself into her work and to looking after Sawyer who was now fast approaching 3. Mia was working hard on another album, Haley, now that Amelia was older was looking at starting up her career again, and she had just signed up a couple more record deals. While she and Lucas had talked about it, both tried to brush it off and pretend that it really was nothing to worry about. Deep down, they were both concerned though.

Unable to concentrate anymore, Peyton quickly gathered up her stuff, packed up and decided she would use this extra time to see Brooke before she headed over to Haley's to pick up Sawyer where she was spending the day.

* * *

"Wow – I don't believe it! The famous B. Davis is actually working!" Peyton said as she salvaged a smile, entering Brooke's Clothes Over Bro's store.

"What do you expect… for the company to build itself up on its own?!" Brooke joked.

"Well…. Pretty much! Isn't that how it works!?"

"Haha, very funny! Well you know me, when you're a little depressed, we throw ourselves into our work… Julian is away again filming another stupid movie far away from home, so work is quite appealing right now!"

"Where is he this time?!"

"Sydney…. Seriously, if I didn't know better, I would think he was dating Nicole Kidman or something like that the amount of time he spends over there!"

"Speaking of which… you really should listen to these tunes that Karen sent me! I must say…. Australian music…. Not bad! I think we should try and find something with a similar sound for my record deals… some of this stuff is amazing!"

Brooke wades through the CD collection…

"Hmmm… I haven't heard of half of these! Powderfinger, Jet, Lisa Mitchell... Missy Higgins…. What type of music are they?!"

"Oh that's the best bit, they are _all _kinds! Anything from alternative, to Indie… but all refreshing! Here – listen to them and tell me what you think!" Peyton says handing back the CD's to Brooke.

"Awesome – thanks! I've been looking for something new!"

After a few minutes of mindless chatter between the girls, Peyton then asks

"Ok Brooke, have a favour to ask you. As you know, your 'niece' is fast approaching her third birthday. As you also know, she is, at the moment, completely obsessed with fairies, princesses and all things girlie. Where this came from I have NO idea, as that certainly wasn't me as a kid, and fair bet says it wasn't Lucas either! So maybe as Haley says, there is more in a name than we realise!"

"Peyton, I'll have you know there is _nothing_ wrong with being into fairies and wanting to wear pretty things." Brooke teased. "_I_ think it shows good taste!"

Peyton laughed. "Yeah, well… we all know _why_!" insinuating that Brooke was perhaps exactly like her niece. "Anyway, my question is that I was wondering whether Sawyer's famous fashion designer aunt, could make her a fairy dress for her party? We are going to throw her a fairy party for her birthday, and we figured that she should be the best dressed fairy of them all!" Peyton joked.

"Peyton, I'd be honoured to! You know I would do anything for that niece of mine" Brooke replied, happy that Peyton had thought of her to do this favour for her.

"So… while you're here – have a look at these new lines I'm designing. What do you think??" Brooke asked Peyton showing her some sketches she'd been working on before Peyton came into the store.

"Wow Brooke, they are amazing! I can't get over your talent, you just keep coming up with things better and better than the last!" Peyton exclaimed in awe.

"Haha, well I have a favour to ask of you too. See this one here? I want to put a design on the front, but I'm not entirely sure what. I was hoping maybe you could sketch something for me… you know, like in the old days?" Brooke asked.

Peyton laughed "Of course I would, but I haven't done much art in years. Not to mention, wouldn't you have some very artistic designers that would be able to do that very job for you?"

"Sure I do, but I just can't get the feel I want for it. Then I realised, the feel I was going for was a very Peyton feel, so why not get you to do it!"

"Ha – well I'll call this an even trade then."

The girls sat and continued chatting for a while. Meanwhile Millie walked into the store in a fluster.

"Oh my God! Do you guys _know_ how much hair a dog can loose? Bella has been dropping hair everywhere! Dark, golden fur all over the place… It took me half an hour to find something decent to wear. Brooke – I have a new line for you… one that doesn't seem to draw pet fur to it!"

Brooke and Peyton laughed. "Ahh but she makes up for her faults with cuteness!" Brooke said. "How is the pooch training going anyway?!"

"Oh aside from the fur dropping, she's a perfect dog, doesn't put a paw wrong. We really do love her. Although half the time I wonder if she is ours, the amount of time she spends with Jaime!" Millie responded.

"Well ladies, I hate to break up this pow wow, but I really should go and get Sawyer from Haley, before she kills me"

* * *

Haley was enjoying some quiet time with Sawyer on her lap. She was teaching her the words to "When the stars go blue" and both girls were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Jaime was visiting Andre, Amelia was sound asleep, so it was just the two of them until Peyton came to pick up Sawyer.

It was at that moment that Peyton walked in to see her daughter curled up in her Aunt's lap, singing softly.

"This is quite the picture" Peyton said, unsure if she wanted to interrupt this moment.

"Mama! Aunt Haley is teaching me to sing!" Sawyer exclaimed, jumping up from Haley's lap and running over to her mother.

"So I see!" Peyton said picking up her daughter and giving her a hug. "Learning from the best hey!"

"Oh I don't know about the best." Haley laughed. "How was work at the studio?"

"Oh not so bad. I've got a handful of demo's for you to have a listen to." Peyton said while rummaging through her handbag and pulling out a few CD's to hand to Haley.

Peyton and Haley had worked it down to a fine art to keep the studio running. They shared baby-sitting duties, bringing the girls into to the studio on some days and working from home. One of the many benefits of running their own business.

"Well, we better get going. Lucas has a game tonight, so we've got to get home and ready!" Peyton said half talking to Sawyer and Haley.

"Thanks again Hales"

* * *

Brooke was sitting in her living room drinking a coffee and enjoying a rare quiet night at home. No sooner had she settled down that the doorbell rang. Reluctantly she got up to answer the door. She was greeted by Lucas holding the latest edition of B. Davis in front of his face, which incidentally had a photo of Brooke herself on the front cover.

"Lucas what on earth are you doing" she asked, standing aside to let him in.

"Oh my God, this is like _the _Brooke Davis! I'm like, standing in her living room!" Lucas joked in the voice of a 14year old girl.

Brooke laughed as she snatched the magazine from his face and hit him with it. "What brings you here at this late hour?" she asked, curious.

"Brooke…" Lucas said seriously. "I came to tell you that I love you… I want you."

Brooke paused for a second before hitting him. "Lucas Scott! How could you say such a thing? Although, I suppose I wouldn't put it past you given how bad you were in our high school years, flitting between the two of us!" Brooke laughed reminiscing over the old days.

Lucas laughed. "I had to come over and see you without Peyton knowing, and since she so conveniently spoke to you today about Sawyer's party, I had to sneak away after the game tonight, as I lost my excuse for visiting you."

"What's up?" Brooke asked, instantly worried. It wasn't like Lucas to come sneaking around and hiding things from Peyton.

"Ok, so as you know, with Sawyer's third birthday approaching, it's also our third wedding anniversary approaching." Lucas started.

"Usually Peyton and I don't do anything, seeing as it wouldn't be fair on Sawyer to leave her on her birthday and all that jazz. But we've been pretty stressed lately, what with all this trying for another baby and all that, so I've planned to take Peyton away for the weekend. We're going in a few weeks, that way we're not away for Sawyer's birthday."

"Oh wow Lucas that sounds fantastic!" Brooke started. "But…. What do you need from me?!"

"Ahhh – we were wondering if you would be able to look after your niece for a weekend?" Lucas asked expectantly

"Oh I would love to!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great! We'll be so appreciative! Now, this is a surprise, so don't tell Peyton about this….ok?"

"Sure…. So how are things going… you know… with all this baby trying and stuff?" Brooke asked tentatively

Lucas sighed. "She hasn't been talking to you about it?"

"Nope, I mean, she did at the start, but not for a few months now."

"I was afraid of that. It's just that… well its taking time this time, and she's worried about it… we both are. But Peyton wont' talk to me about it or anyone else really." Lucas replied.

"That's why I thought a holiday might be good… you know… take her mind off things."

"Well I'll be here whenever you need me. Always happy to do babysitting duties for little Sawyer-Brooke."

"Thanks Brooke, we appreciate it. Anyway I better go, before they both start to wonder why it took me so long to get home!"

With that Lucas got up and left, leaving Brooke once more to enjoy the peace and quiet of her home. She was worried about Peyton and Lucas. When they first started, Peyton always talked so optimistically about when the next baby came, but now, it's like she was too afraid to mention anything. All of the girls had noticed, but when they brought up the subject, Peyton quickly changed the topic. Brooke really hoped for their sake, that baby #2 would hurry up and settle everyone's nerves down.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Aunt Millie. Is it ok if I took Bells for a walk?" Jaime asked when Millie answered the door to her apartment. She couldn't even answer before her dog bowled her over so excited to see her best mate, Jaime.

"Sure thing Jaime. Just don't be too long" Millie said as she handed her pup over to Jaime with leash attached.

Jaime was off, dog in tow before Millie could shout out any more instructions. He loved animals, and Jaime and Bella had bonded instantly. Millie and Mouth loved it as it meant that Bella was still getting out and about when they were unable to do so. Jaime headed down with Bella to his favourite place in the world, the River Court.

"Hey Andre"

"Hey Jaime, Hey Bella!!"

Jaime unclipped Bella's lead and she began to bark and run around the two boys. Andre and Jaime had continued to be firm friends over the years and were often inseparable. Their mutual passion for basketball, meant that they usually spent every waking moment at the river court, often with Bella in tow, to play a bit of 1:1.

Jaime began dribbling the ball "Ok are you ready Andre… Jaime vs Andre round 30. Jaime 17 to Andre 13…. Ladies and gentlemen we have quite a match on us again today…" Bella barked in agreement and ran around the boys.

They spent the next half hour sweating it out on the court and eventually all three of them collapsed on the benches. "Good game!" they both managed to say between breaths. Bella flopped next to them, exhausted from all of her running. She loved coming out with the boys and would chase the ball whenever it went out of grounds and roll it back to them barking for them to start again.

"So Big Brother, is this what we did when we said we were going to shoot some hoops" Jaime heard his father ask from behind them.

"Uhhh… nope, usually playing basketball certainly didn't involve lying on the bleachers!" Lucas teased.

"Nawww Uncle Lucas, we were just taking a break!" Jaime countered.

"Sure that's what my kids at school tell me all the time" Lucas joked

"Whaddya say Little brother, why don't we show these boys what basketball is all about?"

"Now that, is a good idea" Nathan said in agreement.

"Two on two –you're on!" Jaime said jumping down from the bleachers.

Bella barked in agreement.

* * *

"Wow Brooke, this dress is _amazing!_ Sawyer is going to love it!" Peyton exclaimed looking at the silver fairy dress that Brooke had just pulled out from its box.

"You like it?!"

"Like it?! That's the understatement of the century! This is better than I even imagined!"

"What can I say – woman of many talents!" Brooke laughed.

"So you'll be there right?! On Saturday for Sawyer's party?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! After all the work I made on that pretty dress… I have to see it on the pretty girl!"

"She's really going to love it Brooke! Thank you so much!"

"It was a pleasure!" Brooke laughed

* * *

Peyton creeped into her daughters room and gently kissed her on the forehead. Lucas came by and stood in the doorway.

"Happy birthday baby girl!" Peyton whispered into her daughter's ears. Sawyer stirred in response, then remembering what day it was she smiled.

"Is it my birthday today?!" she asked excitedly

"It sure is!" Peyton said.

"I'm three?!"

"Yup – you're a big girl now!"

"I get to wear my fairy dress?" Sawyer asks as she jumps out of bed

"Yup – for your party tonight!"

"Daddy! It's my birthday!"

"So I heard!" Lucas said picking up his daughter and kissing her

"I'm three!"

"Yes, you are!"

With that Sawyer jumped down from her fathers arms and ran into the living room.

Peyton got up and wrapped her arms around Lucas.

"Our baby is growing up way too fast" she said

"Don't remind me… it makes me feel old" Lucas replied.

Peyton laughed and kissed her husband.

"So… three years ago today…." Lucas began

"I was looking very fat… albeit radiant… and there you were, looking gorgeous and waiting for me at the very place we met all those years ago"

"And you were walking over to me looking as beautiful as I'd ever seen you before…"

"I love you!" she said. "Happy anniversary"

"Love you too" Lucas replied. "Thanks for the best three years of my life so far."

Peyton smiled and kissed her husband again. She still couldn't believe how much she loved him. How complete life seemed with him.

Pulling away from the kiss, Lucas smiled at his wife before saying "We better follow our daughter because it's awfully quiet out there!"

* * *

"Mummy my dress is so pretty!" Sawyer exclaimed in awe. "I look like a fairy"

"You certainly do sweetie! Aunt Brooke did a good job didn't she?"

"Yup!"

"Well you better hurry up – people are going to start arriving soon!"

Peyton had spent ages planning and preparing for Sawyer's birthday party and in some ways she was excited as her daughter was. If anything it was helping her keep her mind off the whole baby thing. It was only going to be quite a small party. All of their friends were coming as well as a few young kids that Sawyer and Peyton had gotten to know at their outings around town. It had been fun organising this party with Sawyer, letting her help choose colours of the decorations and what food should be served. It certainly wouldn't be anything like Haley's parties that she threw for Jaime, but she was proud of what they had organised. It reminded Peyton of the type of kids parties she used to have before her mother had died.

Before they knew it, the doorbell rang, and Sawyer ran to the door. Brooke and Julian were standing on the porch.

"Aunt Brooke! I look like a fairy!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"You certainly do! That's a great dress you have on there!" Brooke replied bending down to give her niece a hug. "Happy birthday little one! You certainly are growing up fast!"

"I love my dress Aunt Brooke! It's so pretty!"

"I think that's Sawyer for thank-you-very-much and I'm not going to take it off for at least another week!" Sawyer said as she followed behind her daughter to greet their guests.

Brooke laughed. "Well if that's the case, I'm glad you like the dress little miss Sawyer-Brooke!"

"Now… lets get this party started!" Brooke said turning to Peyton.

Peyton laughed "Somehow I get the feeling this party will be a little different to the parties of our old days!"

* * *

"Sawyer honey, you need to take your dress off to go to sleep." Peyton whispered as she struggled with her exhausted daughter to undress her ready for bed. It had been an eventful night that was a big hit for all. Sawyer, had almost crashed from such an exciting day, although evidently felt that the dress must stay on for good.

"No Mama, I want it on!"

"Sweetie, if you sleep in it you'll crush it"

"I don't want it off!"

Peyton sighed. This was going to be a long battle to get her to take off her dress and she didn't know if she could be bothered.

"Ok then, c'mon get into bed then". With that she helped Sawyer climb into bed and settle for the night.

"Happy birthday big girl." Peyton said as she kissed her daughter. Lucas came in to wish his daughter happy dreams as Peyton walked out.

* * *

"Hey Peyton, I'm just going to go out with Sawyer for a little bit, we'll be back in a while!" Lucas called through the house.

"Ok – see you soon!" Peyton shouted back.

"Bye Mama!" Sawyer giggled. Her dad had filled her in about the weekend she will be spending with her Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian. She was excited, and therefore found it very difficult to keep this a secret from her mother.

"So little Sawyer, what are you and your Aunt Brooke going to do this weekend?" Lucas asked as he walked with his daughter to Brooke's house.

"Lots of things!" Sawyer replied simply.

"Are you going to miss us?"

"Hmmm…. We'll be very busy Daddy" Sawyer responded seriously, pondering whether she would miss her parents or not.

"Ahhh – I see. Well if you are busy then!"

"Yup Daddy, very busy."

Lucas and Sawyer continued to walk on to Brooke's house, enjoying their mindless chatter with each other. Each day as Sawyer grew, Lucas was enjoying the time that he spent with her more and more. He was loving who his daughter was becoming, and the confidence in her that was blossoming. It made it all the harder for him to swallow the difficulties that he and Peyton were having to have another child. When they began trying for another baby, it soon became apparent to Lucas that he wanted this as much as Peyton did. Now, after months of trying, it was also becoming apparent that this was also worrying him as much as it was Peyton.

As they arrived at Brooke's house, Sawyer ran ahead to ring the doorbell. It didn't take long before Julian answered the door.

"Hey Sawyer!" he answered. "Are you ready for a big weekend?!"

"Yup! We've got lots to do!" Sawyer replied matter of factly. "Where's Aunt Brooke?"

"She's inside" Julian answered stepping aside to let Sawyer enter the house.

"Thanks again for doing this mate. It means a lot" Lucas said, standing a few feet away.

"Hey it's no problem buddy. Any time"

"Sure… well if there's any problems…."

"We have your number"

"Yeah… well I can't stay. Say hi and thanks again to Brooke for me."

"No worries. Hey Sawyer, are you gonna come and say goodbye to your daddy?" Julian yelled back into the house.

Sawyer came thundering from the back of the house where she was evidently making herself at home, ran out onto the porch and launched herself into her father's arms.

"Bye Daddy!" She said giving him a big hug. Without waiting to hear he's response, she ran back inside, to where she had far more important things to amuse herself with.

Lucas laughed. "You'll have to keep you eye on that one"

"Thanks for the tip!" Julian said as he farewelled Lucas.

"Hey – I'm home!" Lucas called out as he entered his house.

"Hey!" Peyton said looking up briefly from her work on the kitchen bench before returning to her work. It was a few seconds before she looked up a little confused.

"Um… Luke… aren't you missing someone?"

"Whaddya mean?!" Lucas asked in mock confusion.

"Oh you know, little girl, talks a lot, slightly annoying, kinda cute looking, about so high…" Peyton responded indicating her daughter's height with her hands.

"Ohhh… well I figured you wouldn't mind, but this crazy lady came up to me on the street and took her away…"

"Ahhh right… so who took her this time?!" Peyton asked. "Haley? Jaime? Brooke?"

Luke laughed and walked slowly over to his wife, smiling cockily. "Brooke and Julian have her for the weekend."

"The whole weekend? How come they want her for the weekend?!" Peyton asked full of confusion. She was used to her friends stealing her daughter for a few hours, a half day and occasionally for a full day, but nobody _voluntarily_ took their whirlwind three year old daughter for a whole weekend without being asked!

Luke smiled and pulled his wife close to him. "Because I asked them to… I figured it was about time we really celebrated our anniversary for a change. We're always so busy because of Sawyers birthday and all that. But this time, I didn't want us to be forgotten"

Peyton looked up at him smiling, unsure of where he was headed. "Lucas…."

Without hesitating Lucas continued, removing tickets from his pocket. "So…. I have here a few tickets that will take us away for a nice country get-away from everything stressful and hectic, where we can just unwind and chill out.

"Really! You got us a weekend away?!" Peyton asked gently shaking him by the shoulders as she spoke.

"Sure did! So pack your stuff, we leave in about 2 hours!"

Peyton pulled her husband in for a long passionate kiss. "Lucas Scott, you know me so well. This is exactly what I need" she said quietly.

"It's what we both need"

"Thank you so much!" Peyton whispered, before letting go of Lucas to get ready for their trip.


	20. Chapter 20

"Luke can you _please_ tell me where we are going?" Peyton pleaded as she climbed into the Comet 2 hours later. Lucas coyly grinned at her before replying "You'll know soon enough!"

"Hmph!" Peyton grunted as she sunk back into the passenger seat.

"Not even a little hint?!"

"Nope?!"

"Anything?!"

"Nothing!"

"Oh you are no fun! At least tell me how long we are going to be driving for?"

"You'll find out when we get there!" was all Lucas would say.

For a while the two of them sat in silence… a companionable silence. Peyton was trying to work out where they might be headed, and Lucas was trying not to say anything lest he gave the secret away. Peyton could always wean most things out of him, so in situations like these he found the less he said the better.

"This reminds me of our road trip just before we went to college" Peyton mused.

"The one where we went to the Cure concert with only one ticket?"

Peyton laughed at the memory. "Ah well – it turned out for the best anyway seeing as you don't even like The Cure!"

"Ahhh… but I loved kissing you to the Cure, so that's what I would have spent most of my time doing!" Lucas replied.

In response, Peyton leaned over, gently kissed Lucas on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. A place that was so familiar now it was so comfortable for the both of them.

"We had all of our hopes and dreams ahead of us then" Peyton mused.

"We still do"

"Yes, but not young and hopeful dreams like we had then. Our dreams now are so much more realistic and…. mature. We thought we could take on the world then"

"I still think we can…. don't you?"

"Sure… just not in the same way we saw the world back then."

"Remember what we said about this car? That we would make so many babies in the back of this car with you…" Peyton mused.

Lucas pulled the car over to the side of the road. They were in the middle of nowhere with no traffic around.

"Peyton… it's going to be ok, you know that right?! It's just that these things take time.." Lucas tried to reassure her.

Peyton simply leant over and kissed him hard. "Shhhh…. I don't want to talk about it. I want to enjoy our anniversary weekend and not talk about any of our troubles back home ok?!" she pleaded.

Lucas didn't reply, but merely took her into his arms and kissed her again.

* * *

"So Miss Sawyer-Brooke… A whole weekend with your favourite Aunt. What do you want to do?!" Brooke asked as they sat down at the kitchen bench together.

"Why do you call me Sawyer-Brooke? Nobody else does."

"Don't you like it?!"

"No I like it! But my name is just Sawyer"

"Well you're my namesake" Brooke began coyly, "and your mother gave you your middle name after me. So I like to call you by your full name"

Sawyer sat and pondered for a while. "I like that it's a name just for me and you"

"Me too kiddo! Now… answer my question about what you want to do!"

Once again, Sawyer paused, finger to chin as if pondering the worlds global problems. "Fashion Parade!" Sawyer responded simply.

"Now that is something that's definitely up my alley!" Brooke replied.

* * *

"C'mon – surely we must be getting close now?! The suspense is killing me!!" Peyton complained. She had kept the peace for the majority of the trip, but now, feeling that they were close to their destination, she couldn't keep her silence much longer. Lucas merely smiled and pursed his lips shut.

"We would have been here a lot faster if you hadn't distracted me in the car before" Lucas said cheekily.

"Aw c'mon – you know you loved it"

They continued to drive and a house caught Peyton's eye.

"Wouldn't you just love to live in a house like that?!" Peyton commented.

"So peaceful and quiet. A nice little country cottage with farmland on one side and beaches on the other."

"Yes, but Peyton, think of how far away you would be from everything… not to mention that your best friend would _never_ come and visit you out here!"

"Oh stop being so practical Luke! Don't you think it would be lovely and serene living in a place like that?!"

"I guess so…" Lucas said after a while. Slowly he steered the car around the bend and into the exact driveway of the house they were talking about.

"Lucas…. You don't mean?!" Peyton began

"Yep. It's ours for 3 nights and 2 days" he replied smiling, knowing he hit the jackpot.

"It's perfect!" Peyton exclaimed in awe.

"A perfect little getaway from everything. Somewhere to unwind and just enjoy each other" Lucas agreed.

Peyton went to get out of the car, but Lucas quickly pulled her back and ran around to open the door. Peyton giggled as he picked her up and carried her into the house and straight to the bedroom.

* * *

"Oh…. My…. God…. What on earth has been going on in here?! It looks like a bomb has hit my own living room!" Julian exclaimed as he surveyed the living area of his house. Clothes were strewn everywhere. There was not a place left to sit or move.

"Brooke… is there something you aren't telling me?! Are we moving?!" Julian joked. In fact, he had no idea where Brooke was, he couldn't even see her under all of this mess. Suddenly he saw a little head bob up between the boxes.

"Fashion parade uncle Julian!" Sawyer said matter-of-factly, as though that could be the only reason that the living room was in such a shambles.

"Of course! A fashion parade! I should know, living with a fashion designer and all"

Julian grinned to himself as he caught sight of Sawyer. Her face was all made up with makeup and she was wearing shoes and dresses that were far too big for her. He was sure that Brooke was enjoying herself as much as her niece was.

"Watch it buddy! You are staring at my next fashion model if her parents will ever loosen their grip on her!" Brooke replied, her head now bopping up from behind all of the mess.

"Good luck with that one!" Julian replied, knowing Peyton and Lucas' protectiveness over their daughter far too well… "And on that note…. I'm going into the study. I have a few things to finish." The girls watched him exit, before Brooke turned her attention back to Sawyer and grinned.

"Ok little one, what next?" Sawyer quickly perked up, eyes scanning the room, looking for something to grab her eyes, and finally she pointed to a dress. "That one!" She exclaimed running over to grab it.

Meanwhile, Julian, left the door to the study ajar, so that he could peek a glance at the girls having fun together. Grabbing out his camera, he stood in the doorway and silently started taking photos of the two of them playing dress-up with a large portion of Brooke's fashion label. It was his new hobby, yet he usually took the photos in private as he found Brooke became too self-conscious as soon as his camera was whipped out. He usually got the best shots when she was unawares. After a few moments, Brooke's phone rang and she raced to pick it up. He could hear her arguing over the phone, so he came out to see what was happening.

"I told you, I'm not free this weekend. Can't you cope on your own?! Surely it can't be that urgent?!" Brooke pleaded on the phone.

"Well getting to New York at the drop of a hat has never been easy you know!"

"Yes, of course I knew that was a risk, which is why I left it for you to be in charge"

Brooke let out a long sigh and paused for a long time before saying "Ok, let me see what I can do." With that she hung up the phone and sighed. What a way to ruin an afternoon. She looked around her at the mess, at the face of a three year old who was looking at her expectantly, and then at Julian who was looking at her worried. Exasperated she began to explain to Julian

"It's that darn new spring line. They need be to just 'pop on by' over to New York to oversee some of the dresses for the models. Apparently there is some designs that are not quite right…. Their words not mine!"

"You should go!" Julian said simply. He knew that if she didn't go, Brooke wouldn't be able to rest until she was sure that everything was ok.

"I can't just go!" Brooke said exasperated. "What would we do with Sawyer? I can't exactly just ship her out with me now can I!? What would I say to Peyton? Oh by the way Peyton, your daughter and I just decided to go on an interstate visit for the weekend!"

Julian smiled. "What's wrong with me!? I've finished for the weekend. Sawyer and I can spend some time together!?"

Brooke paused and looked at him hard.

"You?! You want to look after Sawyer? You, who usually runs as fast as he can in the other direction when he sees kids?!"

"Hey c'mon, it can't be that hard can it?! I mean Sawyer and I are mates? Aren't we Sawyer!?"

"Yup!" she replied, happy to join in the conversation.

"Are you sure? I mean it's not exactly easy…"

"I'm sure I can handle it. You go to New York, and I'll stay here with Sawyer."

Brooke paused while she weighed up her options. Problem was that she was really looking forward to spending a full weekend with her niece. Yet… she felt this really needed her attention and she couldn't leave all of this to her assistants back in New York. Julian's plan did seem the most reasonable.

"Ok, just let me make a few phone calls first." Brooke reasoned.

* * *

"Who was that?!" Lucas asked as Peyton re-entered the bedroom wearing one of his shirts.

"It was Brooke. Apparently she's been called on urgent business to New York."

"Oh?!"

"Yeah, she said she really felt she couldn't not go, but would totally understand if we didn't want her to go so she could look after Sawyer."

"Can't Julian look after her!?"

"That's the most obvious solution, although it seems that Brooke has little faith in his babysitting abilities!" Peyton laughed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine!"

"If not, I'm sure that Sawyer will set him right" Peyton laughed as she climbed back into bed with her husband.

They spent some time lying there cuddled together in each others arms both thinking of various things.

"This is weird…" Peyton finally commented.

"Weird?! Wow… I probably wasn't going for… weird!" Lucas replied.

Peyton gently hit him. "I don't mean like that. _This_ is nice… lying here, not having to worry about anything. This holiday is perfect Luke. Just what we needed! But I dunno…. Don't you find it a little weird?"

Lucas paused, trying to figure where Peyton's mind was exactly.

"I'm still not following…."

"Naw c'mon… that we can lie here quietly, for such a length and _not_ be interrupted!"

"Oh THAT!" Lucas laughed. He then pondered for a short while… "Yeah... I guess it's weird!"

"I dunno, I just find it weird. I mean I'm sitting here constantly thinking 'I miss my baby girl. I want to go home just to see her', but in exactly the same moment, I'm sitting her and just relishing the peace and quiet. The lack of agenda. It's…. weird!"

Lucas merely laughed and kissed her.

"You're the weird one."

* * *

"Ok, so Haley's details are here. Call her if you need _anything_. Peyton and Lucas' number is here. Don't call them unless it's an emergency. All the emergency numbers are here…' Brooke paused with a worried look on her face. Was she really doing the right thing? Maybe she should stay after all.

"Brooke we'll be _fine_" Julian emphasised. Should he be taking offence to all of her worry he wondered?

"OK ok. Well I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning. Behave yourselves" She said kissing Julian goodbye. As Brooke bent down to hug Sawyer, she whispered in her ear "Look after him ok!"

"Ok!" Sawyer responded.

As the door shut behind a nervous Brooke, Julian turned to the little girl staring at him expectantly. It was true. He wasn't that confident about kids. Especially the young ones. He had a bad track record with babies who wouldn't stop crying whenever he held them, only to have them stop as soon as someone else took hold of them. He also never knew what to talk about with kids. How on earth was he to keep this little girl entertained?! Maybe Brooke was right?! Tentatively he smiled at Sawyer before saying "How about some Pizza for dinner eh?!" At the sound of one of Sawyer's favourite food groups, her eyes lit up and Julian knew he was onto a winner.

* * *

"Mmmm…. this is a perfect anniversary weekend" Peyton said languorously as they lay out on the deck chairs together looking out at the beach. Each had a glass of wine next to them as they watched the sun set out in front of them.

"I'm glad you approve" Lucas joked.

"We needed this"

"Yeah… we certainly did!"

"I love you so much do you know that?" Peyton said.

"I kind of had an inkling." Lucas smiled, kissing her forehead.

"We've kind of got it good don't we?"

'I think so. I mean we are pretty lucky. Great friends, great family…"

Peyton smiled to herself. They pretty much had everything she ever dreamed of. The life she was living was pretty close to what she always imagined in her wildest dreams being married to Lucas would be like. She couldn't be happier with him. Why was it then that she was so hung up on this baby thing? Why couldn't she just enjoy what she had. I mean… she did have a pretty good deal going on here.

Sighing, she nuzzled in deeper into Lucas' arms.

"This is pretty near perfect" She said again.

A short while later, the moment was interrupted by Lucas' phone ringing.

"Leave it" Peyton whispered ½ asleep. Lucas sighed and had a look at the number. Reluctantly he rose from their comfortable spot "I have to take this" he said simply.

Peyton remained lazed out on the deck chair and waited for Lucas to return. A while later he returned, phone in hand with a shocked look on his face.

Instantly worried, with her mind jumping to Sawyer, Peyton jumped up. "Lucas?! What is it?!"

"My book…. That was the publishing house…. They found a publisher…. They want to publish my book!"

Peyton instantly broke into a smile. "Oh that's fantastic Lucas!!!!" She ran over to him and jumped into his arms hugging him as Lucas too broke into a big grin.

"They're publishing my book!" He repeated.

* * *

"So Uncle Julian are you married to my Aunt Brooke?!" Sawyer asked innocently. Julian nearly choked on his pizza. He and Sawyer, having cleaned up the living room as best they could were sitting around the coffee table, and Sawyer, was giving Julian the 411.

"Umm… no not yet we're not"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"I don't really know… I guess so?"

"How can you not know?!" Julian's throat constricted. Why did he all of a sudden feel so hot and clammy?!

"I don't know. I guess I've never really thought that much about it?"

"Do you love her?!"

"Of course. I love her more than anything."

"Mama says if you love someone heaps, then you know. How come you don't know?!"

"It's a big commitment Sawyer" Julian tried to reason

"But everybody's married" Sawyer said simply. Julian couldn't help but chuckle. In this little three year olds mind, _everybody_ included her Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan, her Mum, Dad, Skills, Mouth and himself and Brooke. To her, it would seem like everyone was coupled up or married. He wasn't going to be the one to break that bubble for her.

"One day Sawyer, we'll marry one day." Satisfied, Sawyer then moved on to her next question

"Will you have lots of babies?!"

Julian laughed outright at this. "What's with all the serious questions kiddo?!"

Sawyer merely shrugged. "I want to know!"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see" Julian replied coyly. "Now, other than asking me a million questions, what would you like to do now?"

Once again, Sawyer mulled the question over, contemplating what she would want to do. Silently she got up from the floor and ran to the room where all of her belongings lay. Thirty seconds later, she came running back out, board game in hand and thrust it at Julian grinning. It was a small jigsaw puzzle. Happy to avoid anymore questions she might have, Julian quickly opened the box and they began to play.

* * *

Brooke quietly entered through the front door, careful not to wake anyone. Everything had gone well in New York, but she was utterly exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to flop on the couch and not wake up until next week. As she entered the living room she paused and smiled at the sight. Julian and Sawyer were flaked out on the couch. Pizza boxes were open on the table and board games, soft toys and everything else imaginable was strewn over the floor. Sawyer had flaked out ontop of Julian, evidently while watching a DVD, and Julian had his arm protectively around her. Feeling as though someone was watching him, Julian opened his eyes to see Brooke smiling over him.

"Hey" He said sleepily

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"'tis ok. How'd it go?"

"Great, another disaster saved for another day" Brooke joked.

"Go back to sleep, I'll put her to bed"

Brooke gently went to take Sawyer and carried her to the spare room. Sawyer stirred quietly but quickly fell back to sleep. She went into her room to find Julian just crawling back into bed.

"Looks like you guys had fun"

"Yeah. She was great" Julian mumbled too tired to continue the conversation.

Smiling, Brooke climbed in next to him and enveloped him in her arms.

* * *

"Lucas that was the best weekend ever! Thank you so much for such a great anniversary." It was Sunday afternoon and they were heading back to life. Back from their little weekend bubble to the usual humdrum of their current lifestyle.

"We should do this more often." Lucas said.

"Definitely, but next time we should bring Sawyer. She'd love it here"

"Yeah… she certainly would"

"You miss her?"

"Nope, I've enjoyed the peace and quiet for a change" Lucas joked.

"So peaceful not having the 20 questions every minute of every day" Peyton agreed

"And not having to constantly investigate what mischief she might be up to"

They both paused and looked at each other.

"You miss her?" Peyton asked again.

"So much I am aching to get back to her and give her the biggest hug in the world"

Peyton laughed, knowing he felt exactly the same way that she did.


	21. Chapter 21

"Aunt Brooke how much longer?" Sawyer asked her aunt as they sat around the kitchen.

"Like I said 5 minutes ago, I'm not sure… they should be here soon." Brooke answered trying not to get exasperated. There are only so many times you can answer the 'why' questions.

"How long is soon?"

"Longer than you'll live if you don't drop the subject!" Brooke answered coming over to tickle Sawyer before she erupted into squeals of laughter.

A few moments later they heard the front door opening followed by someone calling through the house. "Hello?! Anyone home?"

Brooke barely had time to get up off the floor, before Sawyer jumped up and throttled to the front door, jumping into her mothers arms.

"Mama!" she exclaimed hugging her tight around the neck. Peyton hugged her daughter back just as tight. This was exactly the reception she was hoping for.

"Missed you baby girl! Did you have fun with Aunt Brooke?"

"Yup! Daddy gave you a surprise!"

"He sure did! You were very good to keep it a secret!"

"I'm a good girl!" Before she could continue her conversation she caught sight of her father, approaching from the car. She wriggled free from her mother's tight grip and launched herself at her father.

"Daddy! Mama was surprised!"

"She sure was hun! Wow – that's quite a hug you have there!" Lucas choked as his daughter hugged him tight around his neck.

"Three days worth" Sawyer explained

"Ahh I see!"

In the meantime Brooke had joined them in the doorway and was smiling at their reunion. Peyton smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks so much for doing this! How did Julian cope?"

"It was no problem, honestly! Julian did surprisingly well! I might have to leave again, next time we get Sawyer! But – how was your trip!?"

"Amazing!" Both Peyton and Lucas answered together, catching each other's gaze through the corner of each others eyes.

* * *

Haley was sitting at the piano, with Amelia sitting in her lap, hitting the keys at random intervals. Evidently pleased with her efforts, she started to hit the keys harder, gurgling each time they made a noise. Haley smiled at her daughters enthusiasm at the piano. She was trying to compose a song, but had given up suffering from 'writers block'. Bits of it were great, but there was just _something_ missing… yet she couldn't put her finger on it. To try and clear her mind, Haley decided that entertaining a gummy baby would be much more effective. It was hard to believe that her little baby was almost 7 months old! Granted it did mean that she was able to move around and have a little more free time, but she missed the little infant.

Nathan walked into the room to see what was going on. "Hey" he said, smiling at the picture in front of him. It was always so hard for him to head off during the week to training, when he had to always leave his family behind. They had considered moving closer, but both Haley and Nathan knew that nowhere else would feel like home.

"Hey" Haley responded.

"Working hard I see?!"

"Distracting myself more like!"

"Ah well, a break is good." Nathan replied, coming closer to Haley. She leaned into him as he sat behind her on the piano.

"I wish you didn't have to go…"

"You and me both"

They both sat in a companionable silence for a while, before Haley interrupted

"Can I run an idea past you?!"

"Sure, you know you can run anything by me."

"So I was thinking… I have always loved teaching…"

"Yeah"

"But I haven't been teaching, due to everything else going on, what with trying to write another album, with Amelia and Jaime to care for, and the odd music student I have."

"Hard to fit anything else in…"

"Yeah, but that's the thing… I really miss the teaching. I want to teach, but I don't want to go back to a school. So I was thinking… I might start up a tutoring centre."

Haley paused to see what Nathan's reaction would be, only to be met by silence. Eventually she looked up to see him smiling down at her. "Hales I think that's an awesome idea. Didn't I always say you were the best tutor?"

"You really think it could work?"

"Absolutely!"

"You don't think I'm crazy and putting too much on my plate?"

"Well.. I think you'll be incredibly busy, but I also think if this is really what you want to do then go for it!"

Haley said nothing more, but lent in to kiss him.

* * *

Brooke pulled up a seat next to Julian who was already resting with his feet up on the sofa. Casually, she nuzzled into his neck, and closed her eyes.

"Peace at last!" Brooke said.

"Amazing how quiet the house seems after one person leaves the house"

"Albeit one very loud, crazy, can't sit still for more than 30 seconds person"

"Yeah…. It was fun though wasn't it?"

"Surprisingly…. Yes, I enjoyed it! She's a good kid"

"She is isn't she?"

Brooke smiled up at Julian. She was glad that he had enjoyed the company of Sawyer over the weekend, seeing him develop from a guy that hated all kids, to one that 'didn't mind some'. One thing Brooke couldn't get over was how much time and energy it took running after Sawyer. She certainly was an active and mischievous child! Utterly exhausted, Brooke thought she better get up and head off to bed. But it was so comfortable here, next to Julian… maybe if she just lay here for a few more minutes…

"Really? For that long? Are you sure something else can't be arranged?"

* * *

Luke paused while the other person at the end of the line chatted. He was on the phone organising his book deal.

"No, no I do. It's just that, well… I have a young family, and what you are talking about is an awfully long time to be away from home…"

"No, of course, I understand…. Yes, of course I'm still interested. Thanks. Yes, I'll speak to you in a few days."

Lucas hung up the phone and sighed. Stupid book deals. Who made all the arrangements with these anyway? Not wanting to dwell on the matter, he quickly got up and started preparing dinner. He had to think of a plan of how to break the news to Peyton…

Some time later, as the food was baking in the oven, Lucas heard Peyton and Sawyer come through the front door.

"Hello?!" Peyton called.

"Daddyyyy we're home!!"

Smiling, Lucas got up to greet his family.

"Hey chicken! How was your day?!" Lucas asked his daughter, while embracing Peyton and kissing her quickly.

"Mama's got big news!" Sawyer answered clearly very excited.

"Really big news?!" Lucas asked turning his question to Peyton.

"Oh yeah, only that I'm the coolest and best record label on this face of the earth"

"Oh I could have told you that" Lucas said embracing her.

"So then what is the big news?"

"Oh you know, nothing big, only that I landed that massive record deal for that new band "Corporate Jets"

"OMG Peyton that's amazing! Looks like tonight is a night for celebrations then!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah – I just got off the phone from the publishing company. They want a book tour. First for about 8 weeks, but I'm apparently going to be travelling pretty heavily for the next few months. They want to re-release Ravens and Comet, but they also want to go global…"

Peyton took a while to respond.

"Wow…. That's just…. Wow… Lucas that's amazing! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!"

"Your art matters eh?!"

"Definitely" Peyton said leaning in to give him a big kiss.

While Peyton certainly was happy for Lucas, this after all, was something he always dreamed of… the publishers must be impressed… to go _global!_ Yet, something, in the pit of her stomach was telling her that things were about to change. Travel meant more time away from home. Fame meant less times like the ones they were currently sharing. Popularity meant busier schedules for the both of them and more time to juggle between each other. Peyton never wanted to be one of those couples that were like passing ships in the night. She could never let that happen to her and Lucas. Not now, not when they had so many good things going for them.

* * *

Lucas was sitting on the couch digesting what his publisher had told him over the phone. Was he really ready for this lifestyle? He remembered what it was like; doing the book tours with Lyndsay… it all seemed so different back then. But now, his priorities had changed. He didn't know if he could spend weeks at a time away from his family. From Peyton, missing moments of Sawyer growing up. Yet, how could he refuse such an offer. To do so would be ludicrous! Yet, his publisher Tony, was pretty clear on what he wanted. He loved Lucas' work. Loved his previous books and loved the newest "One in a Million". He believed that he could make the "Comet" receive the praise it deserved. Yet, that included Lucas promoting the books in a big way also. First the US and Canada, then overseas – UK, Australia… Europe…

It all sounded great on paper…. The lifestyle of the rich and famous… yet, just how exactly would they balance family life and business life. Luke knew he never wanted to be one of those fathers that only came home once a month, and brought guilt presents to buy his kids love. He wanted to be there, every step of the way. To experience every moment with them. Then, like the icing on the cake… there was this whole baby thing…. How was _that_ supposed to continue when he was barely home?

Lucas was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Peyton wrap her arms around him from behind the couch. "She's down for the night" Peyton whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you Luke. I always knew you could do this!" Was she saying this to convince herself that she was happy for him, or because she genuinely was, Peyton wondered.

"Are you happy for me?" Lucas asked. "Because I don't know if I am happy for me."

Peyton looked at him confused. This is not what she expected to hear.

"It's a great opportunity… I can't turn it down…. But… can we do this Peyton? All of this? Be successful career driven people _and_ a loving family that doesn't get screwed over?"

Peyton felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulder. He felt the same way…

"Honestly Luke? I don't know…. But I do know that we'll both put family first and know when to call it quits…"

"Yeah… you're right… I know you're right… I mean look at Nathan and Hales right?!

"Yeah…. Nathan and Hales"…


	22. Chapter 22

Peyton was 6 weeks late.

Her period, which never missed a beat had failed to come, not for 1 or 2 weeks which would have previously made her heart skip a beat and grab the pregnancy tests, but for 6 weeks. Yet, while she should be jumping for joy and have already done a gazillion pregnancy tests, Peyton was too nervous to even do one.

She felt fine. There was no queasiness in the stomach and she didn't feel tired at all. She was just the same old Peyton… and that scared her. What if she did another test, got all of her hopes up and it came back negative. Could she deal with that?! Or, like the dreams she was having lately… that she was pregnant, but kept miscarrying. Could she deal with _that_?! No, it was better to just…. Not know… to not test… and blame it on her body for playing weird tricks on her. Besides, Lucas was on his book tour… he had been gone for 5 weeks and still had 3 to go. He was so close to home she could almost taste it. Right now, he was in NYC promoting his book, which was a raving success, if the tabloids were anything to go by. She couldn't do this test without him. Yet if she _was_… you know… Peyton couldn't even think the word, she really should take the test so she could take the necessary precautions and health checkups. Once again, just like she did every day for the past 5 weeks, Peyton wished that Lucas was with her… if for nothing else, he would give her the courage to take this damn test!

* * *

"So… what is a sexy man like you sitting here… all alone on a Friday night?"

Lucas looked up from his drink at this tall, leggy blonde who was leaning over the bar seductively. Smiling to himself, Lucas wondered how he would answer. During the book tour he had gotten used to this. Almost every time that he went out at night he pretty much had to put up with this sort of attention. Some was through those who had read and noticed his novels throughout the book tour, and others were just girls coming up to say hi. Peyton laughed over it when he told her, usually in a rant about how frustrating it was. God he missed his girls. Talking on the phone and on Skype was not the same as seeing each other in person. Something was also bothering her and he couldn't just figure out what. He wished that he could see her and figure out what was on her mind.

"Wow – you're really way off somewhere else aren't you?!" the blonde woman asked.

"Uh… yeah… sorry… I'm just waiting for someone."

"And they've left you waiting for 20 minutes?"

"You've been watching me?!"

"Sure, you're hard not to watch"

"Yeah, well sorry, but I really am waiting for someone?" Lucas laughed nervously.

Not to be pushed aside, the woman continued "Business or pleasure?"

"Ahh… business actually"

The woman's face lit up "Well if it's business, how about catching up later?!"

"I'm sorry I really can't." Lucas smiled. Boy some were harder to get rid of than usual.

"Are you gay?!"

"I'm sorry?!" Lucas asked mildly offended.

"Well it's just… you're hot… like really hot… So that usually means you're an ass or you're gay. You look too nice to be an ass… so gay is my next option… So… are you gay!?"

Lucas laughed out loud. "No. definitely not gay"

"Okaaay…."

"I'm…. my wife is back home in North Carolina. I'm just out to meet for business before heading back to the hotel" Lucas explained.

The woman was taken aback for a little while. "Wow – you look too young to be married…. She must be some girl." She said smiling before getting up to walk away.

"She sure is."

* * *

"So Hales, you really going to go ahead with this tutoring thing?" Peyton asked while she and Haley were working together in the studio.

'Um, yeah, sure! I mean, it's going to be a lot of work, but you know, what's life without a bit of stress right?!"

"Stress… madness... same thing really! I don't know how you do it Hales. The whole Mum thing, the working here, and even have _time_ to think about more jobs. You're amazing you know that! A regular super mum!"

Haley laughed at Peyton's analogy. "Yeah, well it all just seems to fit, you know. I'm lucky enough that my jobs can work around my kids, but also, they seem to compliment each other. I mean I could always tutor kids in music as well right?!"

Peyton laughed. "Not to mention the fact that you have this amazing boss, who only occasionally reminds you that you are _supposed_ to be writing a record for her"

"Hey – Peyton, you can never rush art… you should know that!" Mia said slyly from the studio, where she was recording some of her work. All three of them then burst into laughter.

* * *

Finally, Luke made it back to the hotel room and collapsed on the bed. Man, was he tired. He didn't remember any of Lindsay's book tours being this exhausting. Yet they hadn't been this successful either. Not only had he boosted the sales of his two previous books "Ravens" and "Comet", but also his newest "One in a Million" was really making its mark too. Exhausting as it was, Luke knew that all of this promotion, putting up with the press conferences, signings and girls following him all over… all of this would be worth it in the end. He could finally felt like his work meant something, to someone other than himself.

Tired, he quickly dialled the number for home, hoping he could have a quick chat to Peyton before he called it a night. Alas, there was no answer at the other end, and Luke was left wondering where Peyton might be.

* * *

"So have you heard from Luke?" Haley asked Peyton as they continued to work.

"Yeah, talking most nights – you know how it is"

"don't I know it! Nathan's not due back for another week as they are playing a couple of away games, and it was silly for him to come back in between training and the games."

"I don't know how you cope with it Hales! I feel like one of those pathetic school girls I always swore I wouldn't be, waiting for their guy to come and to call"

"Only difference is that you've gone from seeing this guy 24/7 to not seeing him at all for seven weeks" Haley laughed

"Exactly! So how do you cope!?" Peyton asked.

"Well… you get used to it I guess. But sometimes, I don't cope. I miss him too much. So I pack Jaime and Amelia on a plane, or a bus, or into the car and we just go and meet Nathan at his hotel or something."

"Does he mind?!"

"No way… he loves the surprise visits!" Seeing where Peyton's mind was going, Haley chipped in "Lucas would love it you know. I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him"

"Hmmm…yeah – I guess.. It's just, he always sounds so busy when we talk. But… maybe the break would do me good. With all this preparation with the new band and all, it might be good to get away for a few days"

"Aw c'mon Peyton, just go you fool! Hales and I can hold the fort. Or are you too afraid that we can't hold the company up to your standards!?" Mia joked, speaking through the microphone.

Peyton laughed "Enough out of you missy! Don't forget, I'm paying you by the hour, so quit listening to our conversation and start practicing!"

* * *

Peyton looked up to make sure she was at the right hotel. Smiling to herself, she briskly walked to the reception desk and set Sawyer down, holding onto her hand.

Peyton waited until the concierge turned his attention to her.

"Ma'am, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm wanting the room number for Lucas Scott please?"

The gentleman looked less than impressed

"You and every other woman under the age of 40" He replied curtly, "I'm sorry, we don't give out confidential information"

Peyton was a little taken aback. "But I'm his wife. You see, I wanted to surprise him, so I don't want him to know I'm here."

"Sure, you and everyone else Lady"

"No, but I am, My name is Peyton Scott and this is his daughter Sawyer"

"Seriously honey, that wouldn't have taken long to figure out now would it?! Do you not think that I've heard all of this before?!"

"You mean you're not even going to let me in even if I can prove who I am?!" Peyton asked exasperated.

"Even then Ma'am"

Peyton felt a tug at her coat. "Mama, how much longer till we can see Daddy?!"

Turning her attention to her daughter she answered "I'm not sure sweetie, we just have to wait until this nice man will let us in"

"But I want to see him now!"

"We will soon sweetie, we will"

Taking one last look at the concierge, she could tell he wasn't going to budge. She could either carry on, or walk out and try and find another way to find Lucas, thereby ruining the surprise. She thought she'll give it one more go.

"Ok, seriously, what do I have to do to prove that I am his wife? Look – here is his daughter, doesn't she look like him? Now nobody knows her name as it's not mentioned in any of his books, but I can tell you – it's Sawyer. Sawyer Brooke. C'mon, name what you want to know and I'll tell you"

The concierge was just about to answer with the standard response, but was interrupted by someone calling out in the hallway.

"Peyton?! Peyton is that you?!" She turned her head around to see Tony, Lucas' editor coming and approaching her.

"Tony! Hi!" Peyton responded before giving the concierge and cold look and then turning to smile at Tony.

"It's so nice to see you! And Sawyer of course. Was Lucas expecting you?!"

"No, a complete surprise."

Looking once at the concierge, Tony said "She's with me, I'm going to take her to her husbands room"

The concierge nodded. Peyton thought this was a good opportunity to cut in

"You know, sometimes it might just pay to listen to what the other person is telling you to do" Peyton joked as she walked off, arm in arm with Tony.

* * *

Lucas swiped the key into his room door and slowly entered, turning on the lights. It had been yet another long day of interviews, signings and the usual, and he wanted nothing more than to flop on the bed. Something felt different about this room. He wasn't sure what just yet. Lucas looked around to make sure that everything was in place. There didn't seem to be anything missing, yet Lucas still felt that there was something different. He walked into the little Kitchenette and was shocked to find his curly haired wife rummaging around the room, with his little daughter helping by asking a million questions, usually beginning with "why".

"Peyton?!" Lucas asked

"Oh Shit! It was supposed to be a surprise! Everything was supposed to be organised!"

"It was a surprise" Lucas said grinning and pulling her over to him for a deep kiss.

"Yes, but it wasn't the correct surprise. It was supposed to blow you off of your feet."

"It already did" Lucas replied, kissing her again, this time a little harder.

* * *

After a lovely meal out, putting Sawyer to bed, and catching up on the latest goss, Lucas felt that there was no more time for beating around the bush.

"Ok P. Scott. Out with it, what brings you here?! Was it a friendly visit, or was there something else"!

"It was to make sure that all of those stories you were telling us about ridiculous women were false…. But I think it's quite apparent it's true. Poor little Lucas, being chased by girls! Some guys would kill for that!"

Lucas laughed.

After another rmoments silence, Peyton then said "There was another reason for the visit"

"Mmmm?"

Silently, Peyton pulled out a pregnancy test from her bag and handed it to Lucas.

"How long?" He asked.

"6 weeks"

"SIX weeks?! Surely that's a good sign?" Lucas asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know." Was Peyton's short answer. "I mean what if we're not, but what if we are and there is something wrong with it, or that something happens to it. It's scary. I just…. Couldn't do it on my own."

Understanding, Lucas pulled her into an embrace, and then held her hand as they went to the bathroom together

* * *

"This is the longest few minutes of my life" Lucas said

"Try having sat on this information for a while and being too scared to find out" Peyton said nervously.

From the bathroom they heard the timer beep, yet neither got up to rush to the bathroom as they once may have done. Instead they sat and looked at each other, neither wanting to make the first move.

Moments passed, and yet, they were still sitting there.

Finally, Peyton got up, and slowly went to the bathroom. She motioned for Lucas to stay where he was. "I just… you're supporting me enough by being here" she said cautiously.

Lucas continued to sit on the bed for a little while longer. There was no noise coming from the bathroom. No whooping for joy, no running out sobbing… nothing. Finally curiosity got the better of him.

"Peyton….?" He asked tentatively. No answer

"Peyton, I'm coming in ok?!" Still no answer.

Slowly Lucas opened the bathroom door to find Peyton sitting on the floor, pregnancy test in hand, and crying uncontrollably. Without even thinking, his heart sank. Not again! Lucas was almost _sure _this time. He ran over to her, wrapped his arms around his wife and cradled her.

"Oh Peyton….." He said, just as every bit disappointed as she was.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope you like the update guys :)**

Peyton and Lucas sat there for a few moments in each others arms, while Peyton tried to get herself under control. Every time she tried to speak she couldn't get the words out. Giving up, she instead handed over the test to Luke for him to see.

"It's ok, I don't have to look"

"Yes, you do"

Reluctantly, Lucas despondently grabbed the test ready to see another negative result, only to see that it was a very much positive.

"Wait… you're….. we're pregnant?!?!"

Peyton laughed through her tears. "Yes, I'm pregnant!"

"So these are happy tears then!"

"Very happy tears! Luke, We're having a baby!"

"Well then why couldn't you just say that! Crazy women and crying all the time!" Lucas said as he grinned down at his beautiful wife.

Gazing into her eyes, he gently placed his hand over her stomach and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"We're going to have a baby!" Lucas said.

"Finally! I guess that Comet really is a baby making machine just like we predicted" Peyton joked kissing Lucas back.

* * *

Sam and Brooke were sitting in the café having a drink and catching up. It was their regular thing now, with both of their busy schedules to make time to see each other, even if it was only over coffee. Sam had settled back into life with her mum, after a little bit of a rocky start. She had a little brother and a little sister, and it was nice to see some similarities between her and someone else, rather than thinking that she was all alone in this world. The time was coming for her to look at applying for colleges, so that was also big on her list of things to do, yet she wasn't sure, after taking so long to find a family, if she really wanted to move so far away from home. Just in case after all it was just a dream and everything will disappear when she moved away.

"So kiddo, what's new with you?!"

Sam smiled. "Not a lot really… just busy finalising all of this college crap, which is kind of silly because I'm not even sure if I want to go"

"What do you mean you don't know if you want to go?"

"Well…. I'm just not sure I'm college material. I mean c'mon, you met 15 yr old me. Doesn't really scream 'college type' does it?"

"Sam…. Don't be silly! You have changed so much since then. Why sell your career short. You have all of these amazing opportunities to do great and become someone amazing, don't you think that the experience will help?"

"I guess so….. did you go to College?"

"Yes, sure did"

"And did it help you?"

"Sure it did."

"See – I've done my research on you Brooke, and I think that regardless of college or not you would still be as amazing at your work as you are today."

"Oh my God, she called me amazing" Brooke winked. "But yes, maybe that's the case, but if nothing else I made connections while I was at college. They've helped me over the years"

"So you're saying that college is as much about the friends and connections that you make just as much as they are about the stuff you learn in classes"

"Yeah…sure!" Brooke said after a pause.

"And were all of these friends designer friends?!"

"No, they were all over, you know you get to know everyone around campus and all…" Brooke tentively said thinking back to her college experience.

"So then you're saying that college is more about frat parties and having a great time as much as it is about what you learn in classes… I mean that's where you make your connections right? Plus I remember reading up about the _old_ Brooke Davis, and she was kind of _skanky_" Sam cheekily said.

"What! No, that's not what I'm getting at! I mean yes… you'll have parties, and that's all part of the experience, but… it's more about…. What I'm trying to say is… Damn it Sam! Stop mixing my words around!" Brooke said exasperated while playfully hitting Sam across the table.

"I'm gonna tell everyone you said that… I mean after all you have _quite _the reputation! So… tell me…. Were you worse in High School or College?!"

"I'm not going to answer that" Brooke said coyly

"Oh it was soooo college" Sam grinned

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were lying in bed, face to face, staring into each others eyes, the other one smiling as they remembered their happy news. They'd finally done it again. They both however still had a sinking feeling…. Will this pregnancy be like Sawyers? Will everything be ok? Is the baby ok?

"We should go to the doctors?"

"At 2 in the morning?" Peyton teased

"No, tomorrow… you know to make sure everything is ok"

"Here in New York?"

"Sure! That way I can be here. We can always ring up Dr Williamson to get him to converse with the doctor here?"

"What if something's wrong Lucas?" Peyton asked quietly

"Lets not think about that! I mean, you knew really early when you were pregnant with Sawyer, and you haven't had any symptoms yet, so that could be a good sign"

"Or a bad sign… I've had nothing yet… no pains, no upset tummy, no morning sickness…"

"It will be fine! We'll just go and see the doctor in the morning!"

Peyton moved in closer into Lucas' arms. As excited as she was, she needed to feel safe right now. Lucas wrapped her up in his embrace and without even thinking, gently places his arms around her stomach.

* * *

Peyton stirred as the sun streamed in through the windows and it took her a second or two to realise where she was. Smiling at the memory of last night, Peyton rolled over feeling for Lucas only to find the bed empty. She then heard in the distance the clatter and quiet noise telling her that Sawyer and Lucas were both up and in the kitchen. Groaning, Peyton pulled herself up from bed and went to join them.

"Hey you" Lucas said as he saw Peyton enter the kitchenette. Smiling he went over to kiss Peyton. "And hey you" Lucas said tickling Peyton's stomach. In response Peyton half smiled. She was still too nervous to be completely excited over this pregnancy. She wanted to see a doctor first and hear from them that everything was ok. As though he was reading her mind, Lucas piped up "I've booked an appointment for us at 10am at the local OB-GYN. I've called Dr Williamson, who says congratulations by the way, but he said that he'll see us when we return home, but things are sounding good so far…"

"What time did you get up to organise all of that!?" Peyton asked.

"It didn't take that long, besides I couldn't sleep. I need to know as much as you do, and I've got the day off today, so wanted to make sure someone could see us."

"You're too good to me" Peyton said, leaning into her husband and kissing him. Then, it dawned on her that something was missing from this breakfast scene. It was a lot quieter than usual, and she wasn't being harassed by a certain little person.

"Where's Sawyer?" Peyton asked innocently

"Oh she's watching TV" Lucas replied tentatively.

Going across the room to see her daughter, Peyton then caught sight of the television. Mouth agape, she turned back to Lucas

"Hannah Montanna?! _Seriously?!_ You're letting our daughter get even more obsessed with _Hannah Montanna?!"_

Lucas laughed "She likes it!! You can't stop her from watching it!"

"Our daughter who was raised to listen to some of the best music of all time and in the country, and yet, she still falls in love with Hannah Montanna… I swear this is not a child of mine! This would be something…. Brooke would watch as a kid!"

Lucas laughed, clearly enjoying Peyton's exasperation that her daughter didn't seem to be developing her same taste in music. "Hush you… she was brought up from day one listening to _The Cure_. The poor kid needs some happy and cheery music in her life, or she will think that this world is a very depressing place to be!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and playfully hit Lucas "You love _The Cure_. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

"It's like listening to songs at someone's funeral" Lucas muttered under his breath.

Peyton pretended not to hear.

* * *

"Ok out with it! You've been playing with that phone the whole time I've been here with you! What's going on Sam?!"

"What?!" Sam asked evidently not aware that she had the phone in her hand. "Oh… that." She said sheepishly looking at the phone.

Brooke waited for Sam to start, and tell her what this was about but was only met with silence. Exasperated, she tried again "Aw C'mon… tell me! Is it a boy?"

"What.. No, it's not a boy… well not really…. Ok maybe it's a boy"

"Ha! I knew it! What's his name, what's going on? Is he from school, or is he one of those gorgeous college guys that you sooo shouldn't be dating I might add"

Sam, deciding that if anyone was going to help her through this issue it would be Brooke, decided to spill.

"It's a guy I met a few weeks ago. He's in my year, but he doesn't go to Tree Hill. We went on a date last week and since then we've been messaging and talking on and off. But I dunno… it always seems like it's me that's starting the conversation. I don't want to be one of those needy, clingy girls that has to hear from her boyfriend every day!"

Brooke smiled. Boy, she had forgotten how confusing and frustrating teen romances could be.

"Aw hun, you just gotta let it be. You've made contact with him a few times right?!"

"Yeah"

"And it's always been pretty casual?"

"Well… yeah"

"And he responds to your messages?"

"Of course.. but…"

"Then you gotta let it lie. Let him make the next move. You might be freaking him out by being too eager. Let him sit on it for a while and make the next move. If he doesn't get in contact, then he's not worth it"

"Are you sure?! I mean what if he doesn't know that I'm interested in him?!"

"Well you've already been on a date right?!"

"Yeah"

"And you've made it clear when you chat to him"

"Sort of… I guess…"

"Then, lets hope he knows! You've gotta be flirty but not overpowering, present, but not hanging around like a bad smell. Give him breathing space…"

"Well I guess you are the expert on dating…" Sam teased. But, she was glad she asked Brooke. At least her answers were honest and gave her a little bit of a game plan.

* * *

"Hi, We've got a 10am appointment under Scott?" Lucas said to the receptionist as he entered the Doctors clinic. Peyton was still at the car, getting Sawyer out while he ran ahead and let the receptionist know that they were here.

"Sure, just one moment please" the lady said without looking up.

"For Peyton was it?"

"Yes, that's the one"

"Ok – I'll need you to fill out these forms" The lady said handing the forms over. She then looked up at Lucas' face and blushed.

"Oh… my god… how embarrassing…"

Lucas looked around him thinking that he may have spilt something on himself… "I'm sorry?!"

"Oh, not you… I'm just… don't you remember me? I'm the girl from the bar?"

Lucas paused for a minute before remembering… it felt like weeks ago. "Oh sure! I remember now. So you're a nurse?"

"No, just a receptionist. Saving money to go back and study nursing"

During their talk Peyton had come up behind them holding onto Sawyer and was helping Lucas fill out the forms. When they were done Lucas handed back the forms to the lady smiling, while Peyton went to grab a seat.

"She's definitely some girl" the receptionist said smiling.

"I think so" Lucas smiled as he went to join Peyton.

As he sat next to her Peyton smiled coyly to herself. She lent into Lucas and whispered "Oooh the girl from the bar hey?! So this is what you've been doing on tour the whole time?!"

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were sitting in the waiting room passing time by. Sawyer was playing in the kids section while Peyton glanced up from her book now and again to make sure she was ok. Right now she was too nervous to read. She had read the same page around 50 times and she still couldn't remember what she was up to. How was it that Lucas was sitting there so calm, reading away?

"What are you reading anyway" Peyton interrupted him.

"Catcher in the Rye. Always an intellectual book for you isn't it" Peyton teased.

"Troubled teenager, not sure where life is headed, a little bit broody… remind you of anyone? Although I must say, his luck with girls was perhaps not quite as good as yours" Peyton teased

"Hey, don't knock a good classic!" Lucas exclaimed defending his book.

"Do you ever read anything that's not heavy and intellectual?" Peyton teased. "I've only ever seen you reading the deep and heavy stuff"

"That's coz they're the good stuff" Lucas smiled, pulling Peyton into him and placing his arm around her shoulders. "I mean lets compare it to what you are reading.."

Lucas grabbed the book from Peyton's lap. "_Twilight_ you are reading _Twilight_?! Oh dear god, if that is what you are going to read when I leave you alone for a few weeks, I should just cancel this book tour now!"

"Shut up!" Peyton exclaimed, grabbing her book back and hitting Lucas. "It's Hayley's fault anyway! She conned me into reading it!"

"Well I can see Hayley reading it, but really Peyton… I didn't see you as the vampire type!" Lucas teased.

"Hey watch it you, or I might have to trade you in for the newest model!"

"By all means, go right ahead, but your vampire won't be as good looking" Lucas replied before grabbing out his phone

"Oh somebody's full of themselves! What are you doing now?!" Peyton asked pointing to the phone

"Oh well if you're going for vampires, I thought I better go and get that girls number at the reception desk. I mean after all, I will be available soon and then we could go out on a date"

"Sure, if you think that'll help" Peyton laughed

Laughing, Peyton got up to check on Sawyer and bring her back to their seats. Before they settled back down the doctor came out

"Mr & Mrs Scott?"

"You ready?!" Lucas asked Peyton

"As ready as I'll ever be"

And all three of them got up and followed the doctor into the consult room.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for the delay!!! My computer crashed and was being repaired for weeks!!! Plus we are currently moving house so had to settle all of that too!! Don't worry, the story isn't finished yet ;). Hope you enjoy!**

Lucas and Peyton nervously followed the doctor into the consult room. There was a hint of familiarity in it. All of the common birthing and pregnancy diagrams that Peyton remembered from the many months visiting Dr Williamson's consult were scattered throughout. She remembered the conversations with Luke back then, joking about how neither of them could look at each other the same way again as well as freaking out about the unknown….

"_Seriously! It's just too…. I mean I literally have this alien life form growing inside of me… and then I'm supposed to be happy about it coming out?! And they say it's not as bad as it seems! Luke did you _see_ the diagrams!? Are you sure we want to do this?! I mean nothing is ever going to be the same again…. if you get my drift."_

_Lucas chuckled nervously. Not that he could show Peyton, but he was just as nervous as she was. Some of what that Dr Williamson was talking about was just plain freaky! It didn't seem normal… but then… it was extraordinarily normal and almost every couple went through this. Haley and Nathan… wait don't even let your mind to there Luke!_

"_It will be fine Peyton, I promise." Luke comforted, wondering if this was one promise he could not keep, could not control. "Just do as everyone says… think about the 'after'. I mean how cool will it be to have a baby of our very own... aren't you excited about that?! Lets just… not think about the in-between stuff"_

"_Easy for you to say… you don't have your body changing everyday and all these weird contortions going on" Peyton muttered under her breath._

_Lucas wondered if this was the start of the 'hormones' Dr Williamson was talking about._

"So I see this isn't your first?" the doctor commented snapping Peyton out from her memory.

"No it's our second…." Luke answered nervously.

Turning her attention to Sawyer, the doctor asked her

"And how old are you?"

Sawyer looked nervously at this lady. She had a kind face, but this whole room was a little overwhelming for her. She grabbed hold of her mothers hand and looked at Peyton wanting to be picked up. Peyton complied, but not without whispering in her ear "Do you want to tell Dr Jones how old you are Sawyer? How old did you turn on your birthday?" Peyton prompted.

Gaining courage, Sawyer shyly showed the lady three fingers before resting her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"Wow! Three, you are a big girl then!" Dr Jones exclaimed.

Sawyer gave off a little smile.

"I've just got to get your Mummy settled on this comfy bed now, did you want to go and sit on your Daddy's lap?"

Sawyer wondered what was going on, but complied with what the lady asked of her. Climbing into her fathers arms, she began to feel safe again, although couldn't wait to get away from this strange place.

Peyton nervously settled herself onto the hospital bed. How is it that she felt so excited and nervous at the same time? Hadn't this been what they were trying for all of the past 8 months? In one second she had butterflies in her stomach, thinking about what was to come and the next she had a sinking feeling, thinking about the possibilities that the test may be wrong, or another difficult, potentially life threatening pregnancy. Reaching out her hand for Lucas' she felt him pull his chair closer. Sensing that her mother was nervous, then noticing the big machine that the doctor was playing with, Sawyer decided to comfort her mother the way she did when she felt sick.

"It's ok mummy. It won't hurt" Sawyer said, giving her mothers arm a big hug. Lucas smiled and kissed their daughter on the forehead while Peyton stifled a giggle.

"Thanks sweetie."

* * *

"Everything looks great!" Dr Jones said as she looked at the screen.

Luke wondered how on earth the doctor could make anything out on the ultrasound.

As though reading his mind Dr Jones began to point things out, not that it made any more sense to him then. It still looked like one giant big grey blob.

"Here is the head… the spine, and you can just start to make out the limbs here. You look about 10 weeks. Does that sound about right?"

Peyton nodded silently with tears once again welling in her eyes. It was hard to ignore now, looking at the blurry figure on the screen. They were indeed pregnant again.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Dr Jones said before hitting a few buttons. Almost immediately, Peyton's favourite sound filled the room. The lovely fast heartbeat of a healthy baby. Lucas leaned forward and kissed Peyton on the lips. He too had wet eyes.

"We're having a baby" he whispered. "I love you so much"

Peyton just silently rubbed his cheek before kissing him again, smiling at the thought.

Dr Jones then ran through the usual questions with them, making sure everything was going well on track.

"Ok well it seems like everything is fine here. Don't worry too much about your lack of symptoms! That should be a good thing. Some women go through their whole pregnancy without the slightest change… well other than a vigorously growing belly! Now Dr Williamson sent me through your history. It's great news that you haven't had any spotting yet. One would expect that by 10 weeks if you were presenting with even partial PP. Now that's not to say that you are out of the woods yet, but do let us know if you have any cramping or bleeding and get to the doctor immediately to be checked out. Otherwise, make an appointment with Dr Williamson for your 12 week check-up and he will go through a few more of these points with you. Oh and congratulations! You two should be very proud!"

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were walking hand in hand through Central Park – a treat for Sawyer who had been very good throughout the visit at the doctors. Peyton felt like a regular kid at high school sharing once more in a new found love. She would glance at Lucas, or he at her and both would grin cheekily before looking away, each lost in each others thoughts. They were both bursting with their news, but yet it almost felt too sacred to talk about it.

"So shall we tell everyone back home?" Lucas finally asked breaking the silence as Sawyer ran off to the playground and he and Peyton found a nearby chair to sit and watch.

Peyton hesitated for a little while. "I'm not sure. Part of me wants to yell and scream the news from the rooftops. I want to ring Brooke, Hayley and Millie right this instant and tell them. Yet part of me still feels a little nervous about all of this. So I guess part of me wants to wait until we speak to Dr Williamson.. and until we pass that 12 week mark."

"Why is it the things you should keep secret are the hardest to actually keep?!" Lucas commented. "I guess we'll wait. Wait until we get the official all clear then".

"Thanks" Peyton said leaning into him and watching their daughter play.

"Hmm…. how are we going to tell Sawyer?!" She pondered.

"I'll leave that one to you!" Lucas grinned.

* * *

Peyton nuzzled into Lucas' lap while they watched their daughter play on the playground equipment at Central Park. Lucas had his arm protectively over Peyton, unintentionally resting his hand on her stomach, as though protecting the secret they now shared between themselves. A few metres behind them on another park bench two teenage girls were sitting engrossed in their own conversation, just speaking loud enough for Lucas and Peyton to over-hear.

"Hey Liz, do you know who I think that guy is over there. The one to your left?"

Liz' friend casually looked over to where Lucas and Peyton sat, to which Peyton gave him a sly wink.

"No, don't look now, you'll make it so obvious!" Liz scolded.

"I don't know… but he's awful cute!"

"I think it's Lucas Scott… you know the writer of that Ravens book I lent you? His supposed to be here now you know – on tour or something. I was gonna go to his launch tomorrow"

Peyton winked at Lucas, who cheekily smiled back at her, evidently enjoying the conversation they were hearing, with a sneaking suspicion they shouldn't be eavesdropping.

"You really reckon that's him? I mean, he's really cute!"

"Well he was a basketball player"

"Yeah but how many years ago was that do you think? Ages ago. You reckon that girl that's with him is Peyton, the girl from the book?"

Lucas grinned cheekily at Peyton waiting to hear what the other girls response would be.

"Nah, I don't think so, that relationship so wouldn't have lasted. Lucas couldn't make up his mind between either her or Brooke. I think he would have ended up with neither."

Peyton sat up a little initially with a mock shocked expression on her face, although as the girl continued, she shrugged, nodded and then rested her head once more on Lucas' lap. Lucas in turn rolled his eyes before whispering to Peyton "You know that's not true!"

Peyton laughed knowing how blind Lucas' was to his high school self "Oh it so is. But I just know that you always had the hots for me… what was it… since eighth grade? Poor Brooke never stood a chance! Though you very nearly lost me my best friend on multiple occasions!"

"What can I say… I was surrounded by two beautiful women!"

They turned their attention back to the girls to see what they were going to say next.

"Well I'm going to his launch tomorrow. You wanna come? Maybe we can meet him and ask him for ourselves?!"

"I dare you to ask him now!"

"No way, that's way too embarassing!"

"Suit yourself!" With that the girls got up and left their bench, leaving Peyton and Lucas to giggle over the encounter.

"Luke, next time you write a book can you please do me a favour" Peyton asked innocently.

"What's that?!"

"If you are going to write about our lives, PLEASE change our names!" Peyton said before bursting into laughter

* * *

"I can't believe this weekend has gone so fast. I'm heading back home already tomorrow! Peyton lamented. She felt as though she had been living in a bubble the whole weekend with Lucas. It was so good to see him again, but tomorrow, when she left, it would still be three weeks before he was home again. Now, with their impending arrival, that seemed harder to take than before. She hoped against hope that nothing bad would happen as she didn't know if she could cope without Lucas' support.

"I've got a simple solution to fix that" Lucas replied

"Oh?!"

"Yeah – don't go back… stay with me" Lucas mused. "You can come and keep those teenage girls entertained during my tour, and we can stay together for the three weeks and then return to Tree Hill in a few weeks time. A proper vacation for all of us!"

Peyton smiled. It sounded as though Lucas had been stewing up this plan since she arrived in New York.

"Luke I'd love to, you have no idea how much, but have you forgotten that rather large record deal that we landed just before you left for this tour? I can't leave that all to Haley. I have to go home and help with all of that…. Tempting as your proposal sounds."

"I know… three weeks just seems like a long time."

"Hopefully it will fly by. We've already got through 6 weeks of the tour. What's three more right?!"

"Yeah… what's three more… Just promise me one thing Mrs Scott."

"Anything"

"Don't overdo it ok. Get Nathan and Haley or whoever to come and help you. I want you to take care of yourself."

"Yes sir!" Peyton joked, although secretly she was touched by how concerned he was for her.

As they fell asleep in each others arms, Peyton wondered how on earth she was going to keep this news a secret for the next three weeks…

* * *

**I know it's not as good as usual, but I had to at least give you something! Hopefully my next installment will be a little better!**


	25. Chapter 25

Brooke was busying herself at her desk, working on a new label when she heard someone walk through the door. She knew that she could stay hiding in the back room and continue working, but she had a mental block. Any distraction was a good distraction, even if it meant putting up with customers, a job she really wasn't in the mood for.

Sighing, Brooke got up and went to greet the customer, only to find Peyton standing there with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Well there's a booty call if I ever saw one" Brooke instantly teased.

"What do you mean?! I only went on a weekend getaway..." Peyton responded innocently

"Don't play coy with me P. Scott. I know exactly where you went! You weren't coping with 6 weeks away from your darling husband and so you went to visit him instead"

"You make it sound so kinky!"

"As if it wasn't! Nobody leaves town to go and see their husband without it being kinky!" Brooke teased. "It's a dangerous question to ask 'how was it' but I'm going to anyway! How was your weekend?"

Laughing Peyton responded "It was great! Man I miss that husband of mine"

"Don't I know it!" Brooke teased

"Brooke Davis!" Peyton responded in mock offence. "Anyway – you don't want to hear about my weekend, because there is nothing to tell! So… tell me about what you've been up to since I've been gone… a whole… 3 days of it…"

Instantly the atmosphere in the room changed. Brooke went from fun-loving and happy to distant and began looking around for something to busy herself with. Quickly she walked around re-arranging stock on the floor, even though Millie had left everything spotless.

"Oh you know – nothing much. You know nothing changes in this town!"

Peyton, noticing the change instantly started grilling her friend. "Brooke… What's up? Talk to me"

"About what?! There's nothing to talk about! I'm fine. Really I am!"

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure!"

Peyton scrutinised her friend once more. She didn't believe her. Something was brewing there… but what exactly had happened in the 3 days she was in New York?

* * *

"Mia, I swear, this is some of the best stuff I've heard from you! This is amazing. Wait until Peyton hears it, she's going to love it!" Haley remarked.

"Love what!?" Peyton asked as she waltzed into the studio

"Oh you know, just some awesome music that another band put together" Mia teased handing Peyton the demo tape

"Wait – don't tell me I leave you all for 3 days and you finish your Demo? Seriously? That's all I had to do? Man, I should go on holiday more often!"

"What can I say, the pressure was on. Word around town was that I wouldn't have free access to this studio for much longer" Mia teased.

"Well you know – we just have a far more superior band coming in and taking over the space" Haley retorted.

"Speaking of which – are they here yet?' Peyton asked as she slipped Mia's demo into the player. This was the part of the job she loved the most. Discovering new music. While Mia was an old hand at this now, it always excited Peyton a little every time she put a Demo tape in to listen. Sure, there were a lot of bad stuff too, but with musicians like Mia, it was like them discovering themselves all over again. Or discovering a part of them they didn't know existed.

They all sat for the next couple of minutes entranced by the melodic sound. Well, at least 2 of them did. Mia hated this part of the job. Where something she had poured her heart and soul into was under scrutiny. It could make or break a song that she loved. Suddenly she could hear all the faults in her songs and it took her no time to convince herself that her demo was awful. How could she even present this music to Peyton? This wasn't up to her usual standard!

Peyton on the other hand had opposite ideas. "Mia, you never cease to amaze me. This is incredible"

"Really?"

"Seriously girl, when are you doing to stop doubting yourself?!"

And all three girls collapsed into laughter.

* * *

Brooke was once again sitting at her desk, but this time she wasn't engrossed in her work. This time she had her head in her hands and she was wondering how on earth she was going to deal with this. How was she going to tell her best friend how much her life had changed in the past 3 days. How everything had gone from wonderful to unimaginable in such a short period of time? Could it really have only been three days ago when everything was so perfect? Once again her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Before she could even muster up the strength to go out and put a smile on her face, she heard Millie's voice as she chattered away loudly to Brooke

"Man, you are so lucky to have an assistant like me Brooke. I've landed you that model from "America's top model" to do our next shoot. That should be a huge revenue raiser. Why I have no idea, but these reality TV shows now are the way to go. I've also got everything organised for your next few trips over the coming weeks so you don't need to worry about a thing…"

Millie's voice continued on, and Brooke quickly rushed around and busied herself at her desk, making it look like she was intent on her work, as opposed to worrying about her life.

* * *

"Alright guys, I think we should end it there. Not bad for a first days work I'll say" Peyton spoke into the studio. She could barely hide her excitement. Man, they were _good!_ Who would have thought that a group of four 18 year olds could produce a sound quite like that. Haley caught her gaze and grinned. They both knew they were onto a good thing.

Later, cleaning up after a hard days work, Haley and Peyton busied themselves on catching up on the latest gossip.

"So… 3 days in New York hey? Did you have to fend off all the crazy fans there?"

"Almost!" Peyton laughed remembering the conversation they overheard in the park. "He's really becoming quite popular with those books of his!" Peyton said proudly. "What about you? Nathan home this week?"

"Yeah, for a couple more days before he returns to training. Which reminds me – I am kid free tonight! How about we really make Nathan suffer, we'll give him Sawyer too and us girls can go out for a few drinks?"

Peyton gulped. She would love nothing more than a night out with the girls, they hadn't had one in ages! It was however going to be hard to fend them off as to why she wasn't drinking. Thinking on her feet Peyton replied "Sounds like a plan. But how about a night in at our place. Another night out on the bender and I don't think my stomach could handle it!" There. That wasn't exactly a lie. She had been feeling nauseous all day.

"Sounds wonderful – anything that will make me feel remotely human again! I'll let the others know."

Before leaving, Peyton turned again to Haley "Hey Hales, do you know what's up with Brooke? Something's bothering her but she won't tell me?"

Haley looked up confused "No, sorry I don't. I haven't seen her in the time you've been in New York either."

"Ok, thanks Hales. See you tonight."

Peyton still wasn't convinced. Something was bothering her best friend. She didn't know what, but it wasn't like Brooke to not confide in her.

* * *

The girls were all sitting in Peyton's living room enjoying a few too many red wines. All except Peyton were a little bit drunk and were having a fit of giggles.

"Oh man, it's been ages since we've done this!" Haley mused.

"well that's what happens when we all grow up and have lives of our own isn't it!? Life just always gets in the way!" Millie commented.

"Oh what I would give to be sixteen again!" Brooke commented.

"Life was so much easier back then" Millie mused.

"For you maybe! I was married at 16, no money, working and going to school, not to mention pregnant with Jaime at 17! Oh and almost divorced too! Yeah life was a breeze then" Haley giggled.

"Oh tell me you wouldn't do it all again just to be with Nathan!" Peyton teased. Haley simply blushed.

"What about me – constantly fighting with my best friend over a boy, find out that I'm adopted, that my birth mother is going to die, and that I have a brother. Oh and might I add crazy stalker brother into the mix too!" Peyton said.

"Oh this is so not going to be one of those "my life was worse than yours' nights. I put and end to it hear and now!" Mia butted in. "Not to mention – how any of you remained friends I have no idea, much less how you all became so successful.

"Oh we just charmed everyone with our dazzling smiles and flawlees wit" Haley chimed.

All of the girls looked at her and then burst out laughing. It really had been too long since they had done something like this.

* * *

The night was wearing thing and the girls were rounding up and getting ready to go home. Everyone was making a beeline for the door except for Brooke who was still lounging on the couch. Peyton had been watching her all night. She knew it, she could feel it every time her friends' eyes were upon her, trying to scrutinise out of her what was on her mind. She heard Peyton close the door behind the last guest to leave. Before she had the chance to get up and start to leave also, Peyton cornered her.

"Right B. Davis. You used to tell me everything, so I know when you're keeping something from me. Especially when it's something that's bothering you. So you aren't going to leave this room until you tell me exactly what is bothering you! Out with it!"

Brooke's heart sunk. She wanted to tell Peyton, she _so_ wanted to tell her. Yet, this would hurt her so much and she didn't know if she could do this to her friend. Yet, looking at Peyton, with her arms crossed and the look of defiance on her face, Brooke crumpled. With tears in her eyes Brooke turned to Peyton "You can't believe how much of a lifetime ago it feels since you were here last."

Peyton rushed over to embrace her friend. It hurt her to see this upset. She didn't even know what she could do for her. "Brooke, you _have_ to tell me what's bothering you. Did something happen?"

"You could say that…"

"Is it Julian?" Instantly images started running through her head. Julian didn't seem like the kind of guy to hurt Brooke, but what else could explain her agony? "If he dared lay a hand on you Brooke, so help me, I will get my brother over here to skin him within an inch of his life!"

"No, it's nothing like that Peyton."

"Then what the _hell_ is wrong? Did he cheat on you? What with one of those blonde bimbos that he works with? C'mon Brooke, you know that you are miles better than any of them! Don't even waste your breath on them. I don't even think Julian would be the slightest bit interested in them"

"I'm _pregnant_ Peyton!" Brooke said exasperated before bursting into tears once more. "Which makes me the worst friend ever! You and Lucas have been trying for months now to fall pregnant and haven't. And hear I come along whining that my life is over because I'm _pregnant_. I didn't know how to tell you Peyton. I mean, you are so engrossed in trying to fall pregnant with Lucas, it just felt like I was rubbing it in your face,"

Instantly Peyton's reaction softened. So everything between Julian and Brooke were fine! Her best friend was pregnant! This wasn't sad news, this was great news! "Brooke, honey, you would be the last person in the world I would think of as insensitive! It happened ok? I'm so happy for you both! I honestly couldn't be happier for you!" Peyton said embracing her. Quickly she pushed away the thought that maybe Brooke was right? If she wasn't harbouring a secret of her own, whether her reaction would have been different. "So what does Julian have to say?" she asked brightly.

Once again Brooke's face crumpled. "He left me Peyton. On Saturday, when I told him I might be. We took the test, it came up as positive and he left. Mumbling something about needing to go out, and I haven't seen him since."

Peyton's jaw fell. She had never expected this from Julian. Surprise, yes, Anxiety – of course, but leaving his girlfriend, his partner that he loved because she was _pregnant?_ It just didn't sound like him. But one look at Brooke's face and how could she believe anything else?

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry! Are you sure he's not coming back?"

"Who knows? But hey, it's not like he is up to this responsibility now though is it if he goes hiatus for almost a week!"

Not knowing what else to say, Peyton pulled her closest friend into a hug and together, they sat there, time passing by, simply being there as a sounding board for their best friend.


	26. Chapter 26

"Lucas I have to say, this book launch has gone exceedingly well! Better than any of us ever expected. "

"Thanks Tony, I really appreciate all the time and effort you have put into this tour. Although I can't deny how happy I will be to go home again and spend some quality time with my family"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about Lucas. You see, the book launch has gone so well that we think your success is only just getting started. We would like to continue this launch into more states of the US and maybe even Canada. We'd like to make this effective immediately."

"Wait, so are you telling me that I'm not heading home tonight? Really Tony, I need to go home to my wife and daughter."

"Surely they can spare you for another few weeks?" Tony commented heartlessly.

Lucas looked at his publicist with worried eyes. "You don't understand Tony. Right now, I need to be with my family. I need to go home and be with them. This extended separation is not easy on any of us."

"Ok – what do you need? A week, two? Really Lucas, now is not the time to take a hiatus from your work. You take time off to spend with your family and your chance at becoming a best-selling author is shot. You have to grasp at the opportunities you have, and right now, this is your best possible chance! What could possibly be so important that you need to be there with your wife every second of every day? Surely she can understand?"

Lucas was quiet for a moment. He understood what Tony was saying, really he did. Yet more weeks on the road to him sounded harrowing. Impossible. Peyton was now 12 weeks pregnant and waiting for him to come home so that they could see Dr Williamson together. It sounded as though everything was going well with her back home, but Lucas didn't want to miss any of it. Not when they'd waited this long and tried for this long. He turned his attention back to Tony. But in the end he knew he wouldn't understand. Tony's life was his work. He didn't understand that family matters.

"Tony, how long are we talking here? I thought you said that a 6 week tour should do it. We've already stretched it out another 2 weeks. How much longer are we talking about?"

Tony was silent for a minute. "Three months." He responded quietly.

"Three months! I'm sorry Tony, I can't do three months of tour. I really can't! When are you planning on starting this tour? Where else do we possibly need to go?"

"Like I said – we want to branch out to Canada and also cover parts of the country that we haven't yet. As for when we are starting, I actually took the liberty of changing your flights from North Carolina to LA."

* * *

Sawyer came thundering down the hall into the kitchen. "Mama!" She hollered.

Peyton looked up from the breakfast she was making and turned her attention to her daughter, bending down to hug her and plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Well clearly you're up!"

"Mama! Daddy's home today!"

"Yes sweetie! Daddy's home today! What do you say we make him a nice big feast as part of his homecoming?"

Sawyer loved nothing more than making a mess with her mother in the kitchen. So this sounded like the perfect way to spend a day as far as she could see.

"Chocolate cake?" Sawyer asked innocently.

"Of course! We can't have a home-coming without chocolate cake. How about we make all of Daddy's favourite dishes? And then later we can decorate the house for him!"

Sawyer nodded her head in eager agreement.

* * *

Mouth and Millie were enjoying a quiet morning in bed, neither wanting to admit that they were awake and probably should think about getting up soon. A quiet padding could be heard down the hall and before either could react there was a huge THUD on the bed as Bella eagerly jumped up and started licking both Mouth and Millie in order to wake them up.

"Ugh! Bells, really – don't you understand the meaning of Saturday morning sleep-ins?" Millie brandished gently.

"Remind me again why we got a dog? Ooof, Bells move over" Mouth complained. "Also – how can a 30kg dog take up more of the bed than the two of us put together?"

Millie laughed "I think it was a good idea at the time!"

"Yes, well remember to talk you out of any future 'good ideas'" Mouth commented, scuffing Bella on the head, sending her tail into a whirling dervish.

"Oh c'mon, you so love it!" Millie said, leaning closer, seductively.

"Bells, get outta here" they both demanded in unison, as she promptly hopped off the bed and scooted out of the room.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home?" Brooke called as she entered the Scott residence. Hearing voices in the kitchen, paired with Sawyers joyous giggles, she headed towards the back of the house to meet them.

"Oh good you're here. I've got all the stuff you asked me for and more. You really are planning a feast aren't you! I've got plenty of decorating material for later' Brooke commented winking at Sawyer. "Girls, we are going to give Lucas Scott a home-coming he'll always remember"

Sawyer giggled again and ran over to greet her Aunt Brooke. "Miss Sawyer-Brooke! My – have you grown since last night?"

Sawyer giggled and shook her head

"Well something's changed! Did you change your hair?"

Again, Sawyer giggled and shook her head again, but this time she showed her Aunt the kids jewellery she had donned.

"Oh – well that explains it then! How pretty! You look so grown up!"

Sawyer grinned and then returned to her work of beating eggs.

"How are you feeling?" Peyton asked, concerned for her friend. Since their talk, Brooke had once again thrown herself into everything. Helping Peyton with Sawyer, her work and anything she could do to busy herself. She was still her happy, chirpy self when she could be, but Julian's name was not to be mentioned. Brooke didn't even want to think about him, which only further emphasised the point that she hadn't heard from him.

"If you mean pregnancy wise? I'm fine, although the smell of peanut butter is enough to make me gag. As for anything else, well I've decided not to think about it!"

"Brooke really, it's ok to talk about it you know?"

"I know, but there is nothing to talk about!" Brooke said, flashing Peyton her best smiles.

If Peyton didn't understand how Brooke felt before she broke the news of her pregnancy to her, she certainly understood it now. So many times she had wanted to tell Brooke her news. Surely Lucas would allow and exception, given the circumstances. And yet she couldn't do it. She felt that it would be nothing more than a rub in Brooke's face as if to say 'look how happy we are that we are having a baby. Our lives aren't falling apart!"

Part of her wanted to call up Julian and abuse the crap out of him. But she knew she couldn't do that. Brooke would never speak to her again. If Peyton were honest with herself, she would probably feel the same way also. She just, wished there was something she could do for her friend

* * *

Millie ran through the house to get to the phone before it clicked off the hook an over to message bank. They really needed to get a 2nd handset for the other half of the house Millie thought as she bolted to the phone, grabbed it out of the cradle and fumbled for the button.

"Hello?!" She said breathlessly.

"Oh – so you are still alive?"

Millie paused for a moment, before answering back. This was the last person she expected to hear from.

"Mum?!"

"Yes, I'm surprised you remembered me, seeing as you are always so busy with your high profile job that you are too busy for us now" her mother replied curtly.

"Mum, it's not like that! I've been meaning to call you for a while."

"And I've just found out I can fly over buildings" her mother retorted

Sighing, Millie dropped the subject. She knew she would never win an argument with her mother.

"How are you Mum?"

"I'm good thanks. Although I wouldn't mind meeting this rather serious boyfriend of my daughters. I mean, can you believe you've been dating for 3 years now and we've never met him?"

"Mum, like I said, I've been really busy. I'd love for you to meet him."

"Well you've really got a special way of showing that!" her mother replied curtly.

Sighing again, Millie tried to think of a diplomatic response.

"When would you like to meet for dinner mum?"

"Oh I never thought you'd ask! How about dinner on Friday at 7pm?"

"Fine, we'll be there!" Millie responded.

Both Millie and her mother continued the conversation for some time before calling it a day. For Millie, this was like running up and down like a yo-yo. She hated meetings with her mother. They were always so stressful. That also was why she kept Mouth away. God only knows that anything that came out of her mother's mouth would be insulting to him.

"Wow – you look like you've been hit by a truck" Mouth commented as he walked into the room where Millie was sitting, stunned.

"My mother actually" Millie responded.

It was a while before Mouth responded.

"Your mother?"

"Yup – just rang, out of the blue! Apparently she wants to meet you"

"She wants to meet me?!" Mouth asked, perplexed.

"Yep! Friday night, for dinner"

"Wow" Mouth responded. He knew the time had to come eventually, although hearing the stories of Millie's mother from Millie herself. Well frankly, it made him a little nervous.

Both Mouth and Millie continued to sit there for some time as the information digested.

* * *

"Tony, you can't just change my flights like that without giving me notice! My family is expecting me tonight! I'm not even sure I can commit to three months of travel! Is there not any other alternatives?"

"Alternatives? Well I guess your family could come with you?"

Lucas again thought of Peyton and her pregnancy. Travelling for the better part of three months really couldn't be good for her, especially considering her medical conditions and the possibility of a PP pregnancy.

"Look Tony, I honestly don't know if I can commit to this. What damage will this be to my career if I decline?" Lucas tentatively asked.

"It would be almost lethal Lucas. I can't deny it. While your book launch has gone exceedingly well, we really need to get your name out there. It's not easy for a new author to break into the markets these days."

Lucas knew he was speaking the truth. Was there no way out for him? He had to choose between his career or his family?

"Look Tony, this isn't really well known knowledge, but Peyton's pregnant. You surely can't expect me to leave her by herself for another three months?"

"Peyton's pregnant?! Wow – congratulations! I understand what you are saying Lucas, really I do, but I don't think that we can do anything to change this. How about I speak to my manager and see if we can tweak the dates a little?"

Lucas merely nodded. "Look, I would really like to at least go home tonight. My family is expecting my return. Can we also try for regular trips home?"

"I'll try my best Lucas, but I can't promise everything. I mean, we've already changed the flights so it's unlikely you'll be going anywhere other than LA tonight."

* * *

"So pretty!" Sawyer commented as she looked around the house. "Daddy will love it!"

The house had been expertly decorated by Brooke, with the help of Sawyer, and a delicious spread had been prepared for the 'welcome home feast'.

"Well this was actually fun!" Brooke commented

"Of course! Weren't we once told that no-one else could 'rock' a party like me and no-one else could 'plan' a party like you?' Peyton giggled. "Although I must say, how we 'rock' and 'plan' has changed just a little.'

"Speaking of 'rocking'. P. Scott, you are letting the team down. Shouldn't we have some rocking music about now?

Peyton merely smiled and headed to the turntable to put on some music. Before she could align the pin and have the music start, her phone rang. Looking down she saw Lucas' name pop up. Eagerly, she answered the phone.

"Hey Hun, you almost home?"

"Uh, not exactly no" Lucas responded slowly

"Oh well how far away will you be?" Peyton asked cheerily. "you're daughter's been asking for you every 2 minutes, and I'm not that far behind her I think" Peyton teased.

Lucas paused for a while, unable to say anything. Confused, Peyton thought the line must have dropped out.

"Lucas, is everything alright?"

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry for the delay between posts! I've been writing, but I have had no internet connection since I've moved house! Infact I still don't! So here's part of my story until I can get some connection again! I hope you enjoy!**

"_Hey Hun, you almost home?"_

"_Uh, not exactly no" Lucas responded slowly_

"_Oh well how far away will you be?" Peyton asked cheerily. "Your daughter's been asking for you every 2 minutes, and I'm that far behind her I think" Peyton teased. _

_Lucas paused for a while, unable to say anything. Confused, Peyton thought the line must have dropped out._

"_Lucas, is everything alright?"_

"_Actually_ _that's what I wanted to talk to you about"_

_

* * *

_

Peyton paused for just a minute "Talk to me about what" she asked suspiciously.

"Can you do me a favour and look out our front window please?"

Hesitantly she got up and headed to the front door. What on earth was this husband of hers up to? As she peered through the curtains she saw plastered over their front lawn with roses and candles the inscription "I miss you". Instantly her heart melted. "Oh Lucas… it's beautiful! But you don't have to do that! I only want to see you."

Then, suddenly it dawned on her. Before she could comprehend what she was saying, Peyton began talking a million miles an hour into the phone "Its Tony isn't it? He's extended your stay again even though he assured me he would get you home by tonight? How much longer are we talking now Lucas? A week… Two? Your daughter and I miss you! Not to mention a certain appointment that we had booked for tomorrow that I really don't know if I can go alone to…"

Lucas quickly interceded as Peyton took a breath "Peyt, calm down and turn around please"

Pausing between her blabbing, Peyton turned around to see Lucas standing behind her, phone to his ear, and Sawyer and Brooke holding back their giggles. Letting out a squeak, Peyton ran over to Lucas and embraced him. After a few seconds they tore away again and Peyton chastised him "Lucas Scott you had me worried there for a minute. Doing all of those sweet things, then calling me as if you wouldn't be coming home! Not a nice trick to play at all… but thank you for the gesture!"

Lucas laughed. "Ah but there is rhyme to my reason. Just remember how you feel right now next time I need to discuss something with you" he winked.

"It's so good to have you home!" Peyton exclaimed again before kissing him once more.

"Mama! Daddy! Dinner!" Sawyer reminded.

"And on that note, I'm going to quietly bow out gracefully" Brooke commented in spite of the pleas from both Lucas and Peyton to have her stay.

* * *

"Well this certainly beats hotel food! Who would have thought that Peyton Sawyer had it in her to cook?" Lucas teased while patting his stomach.

Peyton looked up from her plate exclaiming "Lucas Scott you take that back!"

Ignoring his wife, Lucas turned to Sawyer continuing on with his mockery "Do you know Sawyer, there once was a time that your mother made chocolate chip cookies and added salt instead of sugar! Then she tried to make me eat it!"

"Ewwww!" Sawyer giggled. She loved the banter that went on between her parents.

"Sawyer don't you believe him! It was a simple mistake! It just had to happen under the watchful eyes of your father" Peyton defended. "Now doesn't your Mama cook you some delicious meals?"

"Yup – Mama makes my favourite chocolate chip muffins Daddy!" Sawyer agreed

"Ah –but that's now, when your Mum cooks well…. Imagine what I had to endure when we were younger!" Lucas retorted winking at Peyton.

Sawyer giggled again. She loved having her father home. He could have told her that he went to walk on the moon and she would have believed him, because after-all, her father knew _everything._

"I give up – there's no hope of redeeming myself under this adoring crowd!" Peyton sighed.

"Nawww Peyt you know you love us. Not to mention, just remember how much you missed me. We love our Peyton don't we Sawyer?" Lucas teased

"Yup, more than the whole wide world!"

* * *

"So you have to fly out to LA on the last plane tonight? How long will you be gone for this time?"

Peyton was crestfallen. After putting Sawyer to bed, Lucas and Peyton were sitting in their room and discussing the new arrangements.

"This isn't fair! I've just gotten you back. How am I meant to look after our three year old and look after myself and this baby all by myself?" Peyton wondered aloud.

"I'm sorry Peyt, I tried to get out of it, honest I did. I tried everything – to postpone it, cancel it, shorten the trip. This was the best I could do. Come back for tomorrow and our doctor's appointment and then spend another 6 weeks on the road before coming back here again. It's going to be pretty crazy, but Tony assures me that this will be the last of it until after the baby is born. Unfortunately, if things are going as well as they are now, we'll be looking at an international tour which could be for months."

Peyton leaned in and kissed Lucas. "I know you tried. You wouldn't be you if you didn't. But it's just so hard, having to do this mostly by myself, but also that you're not going to be here for a huge chunk of this pregnancy! But we can't do anything about it. And hey, once the baby's born, if I can get some time off work, maybe Sawyer, the baby and I can go with you."

"Well then Mrs Scott, if that's the proposition you have, you better get working on that band while I'm gone" Lucas responded while leaning in to kiss his wife.

"I missed you" Lucas groaned.

"Tell me about it" Peyton responded

* * *

"Do you think people can tell?" Peyton asked Lucas the next morning as she stood sideways in front of the full length mirror looking at the small bump of her belly.

"Well I noticed as soon as I saw you yesterday, but then I knew. I don't think the others will know, but hey, I'm a guy – we don't notice things like that until you're about to pop" Lucas said as he came in and kissed Peyton on the cheek wrapping his arms around her and placing them on her belly. Peyton leaned into him. She really missed having him around. It seemed so unfair that he was leaving again tonight for so long.

"So….. Today's the day hey?" Peyton began.

"Are you nervous?" Luke asked looking at his glowing wife.

"Only a little. But it just feels so _right_ you know?"

"Yeah… I know. I just wish I didn't have to go away again."

"Don't you think it's weird how a pregnancy can turn things around so much? I mean for us, this is the most wanted gift we could ever want, but for Brooke? I mean this has totally turned her life around. I cant' believe that Julian walked out on her! I really didn't see that coming. And now, I feel like I'll be rubbing her face in our happiness if I now tell her we're pregnant. It'll be like a smack in the face"

"I think you underestimate Brooke, Peyt. Regardless of her current situation she's going to be happy for us. I think she'll be more upset if you don't tell her or she finds out another way."

"Yeah you're right, I know you are. I guess I'm still just so mad at Julian. They were so good together. He was really good with Sawyer. I just don't understand it!"

"Neither do I! I had my money on them lasting the distance. But you know, maybe he'll still come back..."

"I dunno Lucas, I mean, you know Brooke. If she's been burnt by a guy, it's pretty hard for her to let them back in!"

"Yeah, I know that from personal experience! So what do you say we get this show on the road?"

"Lets Go!"

* * *

"Well I'm happy to tell you both that you have one very happy and healthy baby growing there" Dr Williamson told Peyton and Lucas as he began to pack the ultrasound machine away.

Peyton and Lucas grinned at each other. "I'm so glad you were here for this" Peyton whispered.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world"

"Now you two lovebirds, get out of here, look after yourself and Peyton let me know if you have any cramps or bleeding. So far is looking great. Even better than I anticipated! So look after yourself and Lucas, make sure she doesn't over-do it!"

"Will do. Thanks Dr"

"Anytime"

Lucas and Peyton exited the doorway of the hospital, before Peyton squealed and kissed Lucas excitedly on the lips. "I can't believe it! Everything's perfect! Did you hear the doctor say? Everything is looking perfect and healthy and _we did it_ Lucas!"

Lucas chuckled at Peyton's excitement. Truth be told he was just as excited as she was. Excited and a little nervous, seeing as he was leaving again tonight for another six weeks. He knew as well as the next person that Peyton could easily over-do it with caring for Sawyer, looking after the house and running her business. He didn't want to harm the pregnancy that seemed to be going as well as Sawyer's pregnancy was bad. He had to think of a way to make sure that Peyton would be adequately taken care of.

"So what do you say to letting the cat out of the bag now that we know that it's official and everybody is fit and healthy?" Lucas asked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Peyton responded excitedly.

* * *

"Hales, you home?" Lucas called as he walked through Nathan and Haley's front door. He and Peyton had decided to split. He would let Haley and Nathan in on the news while she told Brooke. This way they could then spend a little more time together before he had to go back to the airport.

"In the music room!" Haley called. Lucas started to head toward there, but he barely started to move before he was attacked by Jaime who ran out and launched himself at his uncle.

"Uncle Lucas! You're back!"

"Hey Buddy! What have they been feeding you? Or have I really been gone long enough for your to shoot up 10 feet"

Jaime giggled. "I've only grown a little Uncle Lucas"

"Hey well, pretty soon you'll be able to reach that hoop just by holding your hands up" Luke retorted, patting Jaime on the back before continuing on to see Haley. "I've gotta speak to your parents Jaime boy. I'll catch up with all your gossip in a bit ok"

Jaime smiled his agreeance before returning to the TV room where he came from.

"Wow – he lives! Or is it just a cameo appearance" Haley teased as Lucas entered the music room.

"Awww c'mon it's not that bad" Lucas said, pulling Haley into a hug.

"Not that bad? C'mon Luke, we've barely seen you for the past three months!"

"Hey is that who I think it is?" Nathan joked as he came into the room.

"Hey Little Brother!" Lucas said, coming over to tap fists with Nathan.

"So… I've come to ask you guys a favour… and to tell you some news. So tell me, which one do you want first?"

"Oooh the news, definitely the news… unless it's something like you're moving again. Oh my god, you're not are you? Moving to New York or somewhere ridiculous like that? Luke you can't. You just moved back! I mean surely you can write from here… not to mention your team. What you're just going to leave them again? You can't keep doing this to us Lucas! Tree Hill is home, you can't just up and leave!"

"Whoa, calm down Hales!' Lucas chuckled. "We're not moving, and we won't be moving again because Tree Hill _is_ home! This is good news. Peyton's pregnant! We're having another baby!"

Lucas was met with a room of silence before Haley erupted in squeals and he was embraced by both his brother and best friend. "Oh Lucas that's so awesome! I'm so happy for you both!"

After a few moments and everything had calmed down, Lucas continued on his mission "So this now brings me to my favour that I need to ask. I need to go travelling again…"

"Again? You just got back? Lucas are you sure this is a good idea? I mean _right now?"_

"Hales… I couldn't help it. I tried, you have no idea how hard I tried, but unless I want to shoot my career in the foot, I have to. I'll be gone for 6 weeks and the doctor has told Peyton not to over-do it. Now you know what she's like. Near impossible to keep her standing still for more than 30 seconds. Can you just _please_ make sure she takes it easy? I'm just a little….. you know…. Paranoid, especially after last time"

"Lucas don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't run herself into the ground. So tell me, when are you leaving again?"

"Ah… tonight actually."

* * *

"Well if it isn't my best friend coming for a visit. Oh and could she actually be tearing herself away from that broody husband of hers to visit me?"

Peyton laughed as she walked inside Brooke's house. "Well you know, I couldn't keep him all to myself and cut out the rest of the world now could I?"

"Well you know, I'm sure you would if you tried" Brooke teased.

"Soo… How are you, you crazy pregnant lady"

"Ugh – can we please not talk about that. I'm just trying to blot it all out from my mind. I'm not even sure I can do it on my own you know?"

"Oh Brooke, you would _never_ be doing this on your own. You'll always have me and Haley and everyone else out there ready to help you when we can."

"I know. It's just… I almost had it all you know? I was so close. And then this happened and wham, it's all gone"

"Brooke… I mean, Julian will come back... don't you think?"

"I dunno Peyton, and right now I'm not even sure I want him back… I mean if he can't stick around for a slight change in the plans, is he really going to be able to stick around to be a _father_, you know!"

"It just sucks Brooke. I mean it really sucks!"

"I know"

Both girls continued to relax on the sofa, not saying anything and simply enjoying each others company. It was sometime before Peyton felt the courage to bring up why she really came to visit.

"Sooo…. I have some news too Brooke"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about the shitty timing and all. I mean I feel really insensitive to spit all this out on you now. But I really don't want you to find out from anyone else you know?"

"Honestly P Scott, just get to the point and stop beating around the bush!"

"We're pregnant?" Peyton says sheepishly

"Oh my GOD!" Brook said jumping up and hugging her friend "And you were worried about telling me this WHY?"

Peyton laughed, relieved that her best friend was happy for her "Well… I dunno, maybe because you're pregnant too and you're guy has left you high and dry?"

"But that's not like it was in your hands. Oh, I just realised, we're going to be _pregnant _ together! Our kids could grow up and be best friends too!" Brooke squealed.

Peyton laughed "Brooke honey, I think our kids were always going to be best friends regardless"

"Hey Peyton, just promise me one thing, promise me that we're going to be around more than our parents were. And dear God help me be a better mother than Victoria Davis was to me"

"I Promise" Peyton said laughing while pulling her best friend in for an embrace.

* * *

"Daddy why do you have to go again? You just got back!" Sawyer mumbled as she sat in her fathers arms, back at the airport.

"I won't be gone for as long this time sweetie. And some weekends you and your Mama are going to come visit me. Does that sound ok?"

"I guess so. I just miss you. Can't you stay home?"

"I wish I could sweetie, I wish I could… I'll be home before you know it."

"You better be home soon. And tell that Tony guy that your pregnant wife will be after him if he makes you stay an hour over 6 weeks. We need our man around"

"I'll miss you" Lucas said, stepping in closer to his wife, breathing in her smell.

"I'll miss you too" Peyton said, leaning in to kiss Lucas.

After kissing Sawyer goodbye for a final time, he embraced Peyton once more, tickled her belly and whispered "Take care of your Mama little one, I'll see you when I get home." Quickly he grabbed his bags and headed once more to the departure gate.

Sawyer and Peyton stood their ground waving until Lucas could no longer be seen. Sighing, Peyton grabbed Sawyer's hand and turned her attention to her daughter

"So monkey, what do you say we do today?"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Ok guys - it seems my net is back on so here you have the next installment! I hope you enjoy! Oh and by the way - just a big of useless trivia. I've only just started watching ssn 7 as it took me a while to want to watch it seeing as my favourite two characters weren't there. I still love it but I really miss Peyton and Lucas. Aaaanyway - I actually had no idea about the tension between Julian and Brooke, or Brooke's pregnancy scare :). So I did have a bit of a giggle when I saw that the other night :P**

**Enjoy - and as always R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Sawyer was sitting on the bleachers of the basketball court at Tree Hill High watching the boys going through their basketball practice. She was having a day out with Jaime and her Uncle Skills, who was filling in as coach for her father while he was away touring. Sawyer loved coming to watch her Daddy's team play. They always treated her like a princess and showered her with attention. This amused her Aunt Brooke to no end, who constantly teased her mother about the fact that her three year old niece was already chatting up high school boys.

"So Miss Sawyer, when is your daddy coming back to coach his team?" Dave came up and asked.

Sawyer screwed up her nose. She might like talking to these boys, but she certainly didn't like the smell of their stinky sweat. Dave chuckled as he wiped himself down with a towel.

"Soon I think. Daddy says not many more sleeps now" Sawyer informed him.

"Well you better tell him to hurry up and get back here. We need our favourite coach for the state championships if we are going to win it!"

Sawyer giggled and took Dave's hand, who led her down to the basketball court to shoot some hoops with Jaime. They always finished the practice with a quick game of ball with Jaime and Sawyer usually on one of the boys' shoulders slam dunking the ball. Both kids loved it, as did the boys who could take a bit of a wind down from the seriousness of their training.

"Ok guys – time to really hit the showers, I need to lock up in 10 minutes!" Skills called out, ushering them all into the change rooms.

* * *

As per tradition, Skills, Jaime and Sawyer were all sitting on the pier having an ice cream after practice.

"Jaime dawg you lookin kinda nervous. You got something on your mind?" Skills asked.

Jaime paused for a bit before replying "I'm a bit worried about you Skills"

"Worried about me? What are you worried about me for?"

"Well… It's been a while for you… I mean for a girlfriend that is. I mean you've had my Nanny Deb, then you had my teacher, but since then…. Nothing. That's quite a dry spell uncle Skills"

"I don't believe it!" Skills muttered to himself. "Lectured on my love life by an 8 year old!" Turning his attention to Jaime, Skills forced himself to address the question at hand "Look Jaime-boy, sometimes a man needs a break between women. I know it's a strange concept, but sometimes, they are hard work man! A man needs a breather. I mean its nice just to wonder around the house naked now and again and not having to worry about what the missus might think"

"You walk around the house naked?" Jaime asked.

Skills looked at Jaime again, just realising what he said, and wondered how he was going to explain _that_ to Nathan and Haley's precocious son.

* * *

Brooke was sitting at the doctors waiting room sweating it out. This felt like her moment of truth. Peyton had offered to come with her, although she insisted that she wanted to go on her own. Truth be told, she was giving Julian one last chance. She had told him of the appointment and in her mind, this was his final opportunity to come clean and explain his absence. In truth, she had not heard from him since he walked out of their house when she broke the news. But, a part of her couldn't help but _hope_ that there was a reasonable explanation for all of this. Of his absence, his silence and of course why he was going to return. If everyone else in Tree Hill could have romantic, happy endings, than why couldn't _she_, with the life of glitz and glamour at least have a small part of that pie too? The door to the waiting room opened once more, and Brooke looked up expectantly, only to see yet another person she didn't know enter the room. Sighing, Brooke returned her attention to the waiting room, watching everyone with their toddlers, pregnant partners and newborn children wondering around.

For Brooke, this would have been the happiest place in the world, the thing she wanted the most, if only Julian were here. And yet, it seemed evident that he seemed hell bent on staying as far away from her and his responsibilities as possible.

"Is this your first?"

Brooke looked up to see an attractive young man with a little boy, about two in his lap, looking at her. "Pardon?"

"Is this your first? You have that look of terror that most first time mothers have on their face when they are here for the first time. I know my wife did"

Brooke smiled. This guy was friendly, approachable and seemed to understand parenthood. It was nice to see a friendly face here. "Yeah, it's my first"

"Well, it's totally worth it." He said smiling. At that moment though, Brooke saw a darkness that went through his eyes as he said that. Brooke ignored it and decided to continue the conversation.

"Is your wife here with you?"

There was a pause before the man continued. "My wife… no… she's not here" He said darkly. If Brooke had blinked, she would have missed that sudden change on his face. Before she knew it he continued on, smile on his face "I'm here for Preston's check up. He's almost 3, so he was due for his yearly check."

Is that what Brooke was going to have to do? Be a single parent for the rest of her life? She realised what was different about this guy now. Everyone in this room, their eyes were sparkling with happiness. Their whole bodies glowed, even through their tired, frustrated exterior. Just like Peyton and Luke. While this guy smiled with his mouth, he lacked the sparkle in his eyes…. Just like her.

"Brooke Davis?"

Brooke smiled once more at the gentlemen and got up too see the doctor.

"Wait." He said. "Here's my card. If you need any advice, or anything at all. Call me. It's not easy on your own."

Smiling softly, Brooke took the card "How did you know?"

"You can just tell. Well… that and the fact you were staring at the door with hopeful eyes every time it opened" He winked.

"Thank you" Brooke smiled at him. Then, she turned around and walked into the room. Well… it looks like she was doing this on her own after all.

* * *

"Ok Marvin, you need to understand a few things before we go in there" Millie said as she parked the car in front of her parents' house.

Marvin tried to hide his smile. Millie had been stressed all week, but now she was the most stressed he'd seen her. She was pretty close to hyperventilating. Mouth was even afraid to touch her lest she lash out at him. Who knew what she was capable of in this mood!

"Ok – so we are not living together. They know nothing about my modelling stint. They will attack you in every possible way. Because nobody is good enough for me, but worse than that, I've disappointed them more than words can say"

"Millie, I'm sure it won't be that bad"

"Oh I'm sure it will. Mouth… this is not going to be a fun lunch. We go in, we eat and we go as fast as we can. And whatever they say about you Mouth, don't believe it. They are nasty pieces of work."

Mouth smiled again and then followed Millie's lead to get out of the car. "So… ready?"

"Yep, sure… lets go… oh and Millie… I love you, you know that right?"

Millie relaxed slightly, smiled a little, then leaned over and kissed Mouth. "Thanks Marvin. I needed that"

* * *

Peyton pushed open the door to her studio and flicked on the lights. As per usual, she was always the first one here. She smiled to herself as she walked around the studio. It was still hard to believe that she built this all up from the ground. What was now becoming quite a well known independent record company. She thanked her lucky stars that she had the guts enough to make that decision to leave her worthless LA job and start out on her own. Ok, so maybe it wasn't worthless, but there is no way she would be in the position she was in now, had she not left. She gently placed her hand on her steadily growing belly and sighed contentedly. Could she really be this lucky to have all that she could have imagined? It almost seemed to be too much happiness for one person to have. Which of course, left Peyton in great fear of the future, afraid that something out of her wonderful live might be taken from her. Too much happiness couldn't happen to one person right?

"Seriously Peyton, what time do you get here? No matter how early I plan to come, you're _always _here before me!" Haley commented as she walked into the now well lit studio and saw Peyton setting up for the days work.

"You do go home right? I mean you must, seeing as Sawyer does seem to know who her mother is, but seriously you're like the studio ghost. You are _supposed_ to be taking it easy right?

"The studio ghost? Wow – that's a nice picture to paint! I'm taking it as easy as I can for someone who has a business to run, a record deal rearing its ugly head that we have to finalise, oh and I almost forgot a 3 year old to raise!" Peyton laughed.

"Seriously Peyton, you _have_ to take it easy. I was given very important orders to make sure that you were not over-doing it. I wouldn't want to face the wrath of Lucas Scott lest anything happen to you!"

Peyton laughed again "Hales, he has the whole town looking out for me. I swear, if his mother wasn't in Australia, he would have sent for her to help look after me too. He's worrying too much. I'm _fine_, the baby's fine and I'm _not_ over-doing it. Busy yes, but I do rest up." As though to prove her point, Peyton cocked her head to the side, scoffed and sat down at her desk. "_Now_ can we please talk about how awesome our new band sounds and listen to their tape please?"

"Oh yay! My favourite part! But…. Shouldn't we wait for them first?"

"Not for the first screening we don't" Peyton winked as she began to open the files on her computer.

* * *

"Wow…. I mean you warned me but…. Wow." Mouth and Millie were standing on the front porch of her parents' home, stunned of what happened in the previous hours over lunch.

"I think that was the worst they've ever been…" Millie responded just as stunned as Mouth. "Do you think it would have been worse had I kept in contact with them more often?"

"I'm really not sure…. But can we please not visit them again for a while?" Mouth said

"I'd be glad to oblige with that. I mean they planned out our whole lives Marvin! Apparently we have our wedding date set, the birthdays for our kids and…. Did we even get a say? I mean have we even said to _each other_ that we're getting married? And kids Marvin… _KIDS? _Do our feelings even matter on the subject."

Smiling, Mouth began to steer Millie back to the car, still ranting and gesticulating over all the things her parents had said during their lunch meet.

* * *

Brooke looked at the card in her hand. She had been staring at it for hours. What was she thinking? She had the support of all of her friends, two of which had been down this path at least once before. They would be there for her every step of the way, of that she was certain. And yet, why did she feel compelled to call this man? This man whom she met for a grand total of 5 minutes. All the while she was in another relationship…. wasn't she? But when the reality came to it, her friends _hadn't_ been through this before. They had their husbands by their side the whole way. This guy, he _understood_. She didn't know how she knew, but she could just see it in his eyes.

Without thinking, Brooke picked up the phone and dialled the number on the card.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Brooke… from this morning… at the clinic… you gave me your card?"

"I was wondering whether you would call"

"I wasn't even sure myself."

"Hey, I'm just here as support. Nothing else… promise. But we single parents have to stick together."

"Sounds good to me"

Brooke found it so easy to speak to this guy. They chatted freely for the next half an hour, until it felt like he had always been her friend, someone who she could rely on. When she hung up the phone and rested it again in it's cradle, she couldn't help but sigh. If Julian could leave her without a backward glance, how could she feel so guilty about a simple chat with another man over the phone?


	29. Chapter 29

"I still can't believe that the _both_ of you are pregnant together! It's like some kind of a high school pact or something!" commented Haley as the girls sat around her kitchen bench. It was one of their regular pow wow's with Brooke, Peyton, Millie, Mia and herself. Jaime was off amusing Amelia and Sawyer, while the girls caught up on the latest gossip in each others lives.

"Well believe me _mine_ wasn't planned…. Obviously!" Brooke responded. "What a way to break up a relationship hey? Honey I'm pregnant! And Poof – there he goes never to be seen from again!"

The girls looked at each other uncomfortably unsure whether to laugh or to hug their friend. Luckily, in Brooke style she cleared up the air almost immediately adding "But our friend _Peyton_ here… I think it's safe to say that hers was very much planned! I don't think a baby could be any more planned!"

"Well maybe that's why everything is going so stress free this time. We wasted all the stress on the pre-pregnancy stuff. There just wasn't enough stress and worry for it to go badly" Peyton joked.

The girls continued to joke and catch up on the latest news, before returning to their more interesting subject of their prospective partners. Millie, commenting on how traumatic her recent visit to her parents was, Mia, about how hard it was to make time to see Chase in between both of their busy schedules, Haley about how stressed Nathan was with his upcoming contract year, which caused them all to pause and remember Nathan's contract year a few years back and all the drama that ensued.

"So Peyt, when is your knight in shining armour coming back?" Mia asked.

"Haha – your guess is as good as mine" Peyton laughed.

"He's supposed to be back in a couple of weeks, but with the way Tony has been acting lately, you never know. He might be working on this tour when our kid is 18!"

"Going that good hey?" Millie asked

"Yeah, it's going _really_ good. So good I feel bad for missing him so much. Especially for little things, like I have my next scan next week, and Luke won't be able to make it as he'll still be on tour." Peyton mused.

"But that's enough about me. I want to know more about this secret guy that Brooke has been meeting for lots of coffee and lunches..." Peyton led.

All girls turned their heads to Brooke, being the first they had heard of this guy

"Brooke! You've been holding out on us! C'mon spill! You are meeting a guy for lunches hey?" Haley probed.

Brooke rolled her eyes before answering them "It's nothing like that! He's a dad, who I met at the clinic when I went in for my scan. He's helping me out, and we're just hanging out and _chatting_ about single parenthood. He's got a three year old kid so I guess he knows all about it."

"Just chatting eh?" Mia teased

"Yup – just chatting and getting handy hints. I mean I don't know what's more deterring to a guy than a pregnant single lady! All I can say is that I'm glad I had my fair share of men in high school as I certainly will be going through a dry spell for quite a few years now!" Brooke joked.

"So what happened to his wife then, if he's a single dad?" Peyton asked.

"I actually don't know. It's never come up" Brooke responded. It wasn't until then that she wondered why she never had asked him about his wife…

'So you think it will head anywhere?" Millie asked suggestively

"No, I don't see how. I mean I feel guilty just talking to the guy. Like I'm cheating on Julian or something. Which is stupid seeing as _he's_ the one that left _me_, and yet I'm the one that feels guilty about talking to another guy"

All of a sudden the laughter and teasing all went out of the room. The girls then realised again, how much Julian's leaving had affected Brooke. Happy, confident, optimistic Brooke, who never seemed to have much luck with men. It just seemed so unfair that she seemed to collect all the bad luck there was to be had.

* * *

Lucas wondered through the bookstore trying to find something to read. There was nothing worse than going through a bookstore with nothing much in mind because either nothing would jump out at you, and you will walk out thinking that nobody is writing anything decent these days, or every second book will jump out at you and you are back where you started having _no _idea what you actually want to read.

It seemed like it would be one of those days where Lucas wasn't going to be able to find anything that tickled his fancy. He walked through the rows picking up books and then placing them down again. He didn't even realise what section he was in until he came across his own works. It still gave him a thrill to see his writing on a shelf, in an actual bookshelf. I mean do people actually _pay_ to read his books? It still seemed so surreal to him.

The book tour was going fantastically. Even Lucas could see how successful it was. Not just for his latest book, but for _Ravens _and _The Comet_ also. There was talk about going international as Tony felt it really was time to tackle the big fish. Although Lucas was adamant that this was not to take place until after Peyton had their baby. He really missed being home. Missed Peyton and Sawyer, as well as all of their Tree Hill friends. But more than anything, Lucas was sorry that he was missing so much of Peyton's pregnancy. He felt as though he had hardly been there at all for her.

Lucas finally stumbled upon a book that he wanted to read. "The Book Theif" had received rave reviews and sounded like something he would enjoy. Quickly he headed to the checkout. He only had a few more minutes to spare before he had to meet with Tony for yet another press meet. As he was lining up to pay, he felt the eyes of someone staring at him. Confused, he turned around to see a young girl looking at him in awe.

"Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh My God! I'm such a fan! I just love your books! _Ravens_ is my favourite! So is the book really true? All of it?

"Uh… yeah… most of it.." Lucas stammered. It still shocked him when he had a fan rush up to him like that. _He_ having fans? Surely they have the wrong Scott brother.

"So is it really true that you broke up with Peyton"

"Uhh… well sort of… we broke up for a few years, but we're married now" Lucas answered, wondering if he had written in any of his books that he had broken up with Peyton, and how did this girl know that they did?

All he got in response was a squeal from the girl and jumping up and down. "Oh I _knew_ you were made for each other. Oh how romantic, to marry your high school sweetheart! It just makes my heart melt!"

The girl continued to chatter, much to Lucas' amusement. If anything it made the line move faster and before he knew it he was headed to the door.

"Uh… well… ah… I've got to go now…" Lucas stammered. This girls enthusiasm made him nervous.

"Oh right… sure=! Look can you do me a favour and please sign this for me. My friends will never believe that I actually met you!"

Lucas obliged and left the bookstore smiling. He wondered if he would ever actually get used to this or whether it would always just seem like a dream.

* * *

"So we are making quite a habit of these Wednesday afternoon meets"

"Yeah I guess we are." Brooke responded. She was having lunch again with her newest friend. She loved his company, and while her friends were there for her through thick and thin, Ben just seemed to understand that little better.

"So Ben, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Oh wow – this sounds serious. Uh… I guess so… although I'm a little nervous about what you are going to ask now…"

"Where's your wife? What happened? Did you separate?"

It took a while before he responded. Once again, Brooke saw the faint shadow that came over his eyes.

"She died. Shortly after having Preston. Which is how he got his name. It was her maiden name. So it seemed to fit."

Brooke was crestfallen. It didn't seem like something that would happen in this day and age, to have a woman die after giving birth to a child. Isn't that what hospitals were there for now?

"Oh I'm so sorry! I can't imagine what you would be going through. I couldn't survive if something like that happened to one of my friends."

"Well I don't know if you survive so much as just try to get by bit by bit each day. It's been almost three years now, so it's getting a little easier, but she was the love of my life you know?"

"Yeah, I know" Brooke responded softly. Well she understood _that_ part!

"Do you mind my asking what happened?"

"Placenta Praevia, or PP. We knew she had it from early on in the pregnancy, but we were assured that technology was well enough now that death was a fairly small percentage of cases. We tried to do everything right, but in the end, she went into labor and just lost too much blood. Despite having a caesarean and all. The hardest thing of all is that the doctors just kept telling me she would be fine. PP while dangerous was not life threatening. That she would come out of it. I guess we just weren't one of the lucky ones"

"Oh… I'm so sorry… that's just awful Ben" Brooke said. Inside Brooke was feeling sick. This was just a little too close to home. All Brooke could think of was that 'this could have been Peyton'.

"Yeah. I guess the hardest thing for me is that Preston won't know his mum at all, or know how much she loved him. But anyway, enough of this depressing stuff. Let's talk about something a little more cheery!"

* * *

Peyton waltzed into the Red Bedroom studio with a big grin on her face. Immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her expectantly.

"So boys – do you, or do you not have the most amazing record deal with us here at Red Bedroom?" Peyton asked

"This sounds like a trick question…" Steve said

"Yeah…. I mean we could say no but…" Pete responded.

"I have only got you to go on tour none other than _Necessary Evil_ as their pre show concert!"

Peyton was met with a stunned silence from the boys. It took them a few seconds before they could respond.

"You don't really mean that do you?" Steve asked awe struck.

"Yeah – I mean they are only the biggest up and coming band this side of the globe"

"Oh but there's more!" Peyton grinned at them. "As you guys probably know, the best way to get your music heard these days is to be asked to be on a TV show. What better show to be asked to be a part of than _Glee_ which is all about music! You've been invited to make an appearance on the show _playing your own music_ for one episode."

"Ok – can I just say here and now… You seriously are the best record label ever!" Pete exclaimed before all four boys erupted into whoops and cheers that engulfed the studio.

* * *

"So Miss Sawyer, your Mama has to go to the doctors this afternoon. Do you want to come with me or hang out with your Aunt Brooke or Aunt Haley?"

Sawyer sat back as though to contemplate her options. She knew that her Mum was going to the doctors to meet the baby in her belly again. The whole concept had her rather confused. Sawyer however, decided that a day with Jaime and Amelia would be much better and informed her mother.

"Ok, well Aunt Haley will take you home from the studio ok?"

"Yup! Mummy, when well the baby be coming home for good?" Sawyer asked.

"Not for a little while yet sweetie. Gotta wait till Dad comes home"

"So once daddy comes home the baby will come?"

"Noo… it won't be for a little while after that either.

"How long is a little while?"

"Shorter than a long while, miss! Now before you ask more questions, how about you go pack the things you need to take with you to your Aunt Haley's place!"

And with that, Sawyer bolted off to her room to see which toys would be making the trip with her.

* * *

Peyton lay in the bed in the doctors room, waiting for Dr Williamson to return. This was the first time that she had come to an appointment without Lucas, and it felt empty without him. Maybe she should have brought Sawyer along with her after all just to help fill that void in the room.

"So Lucas couldn't make it today?" Dr Williamson asked as he re-entered the room.

"No – he's still travelling promoting his new novel"

"Yes, I hear that's going very well. Although I must say, I'm surprised his publisher was able to drag him away from you!"

Peyton smiled in response. Didn't she know it! Only a week to go and she certainly was counting down the days. If Tony changed the dates again on her, she would have his head on a platter Peyton mused to herself.

"Oh – I just realised I left the DVD in the other room. I'll be back in a second. Just make yourself comfortable Peyton" Dr Williamson said again.

Closing her eyes, Peyton leaned back in the bed and waited once more. A few minutes later she heard the door open again and the footsteps of Dr Williamson re-entering the room.

"So how far along are you now?" he asked as he re- entered the room.

"20 week scan today" Peyton responded. There was a hint of familiarity in his voice. She must be going mad, as the voice sounded more like Lucas' than Dr Williamsons. A few seconds later she felt a gentle kiss on her lips causing Peyton to open her eyes in shock.

"Lucas! When did you… how did you…. Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"Just flew in half an hour ago. You don't think I'd miss this for the world do you?"

"I just… you weren't coming back till next week!" Peyton said hugging Lucas enthusiastically

"I sweet talked Tony into letting me skip the last two towns. Book is doing so well I think he was quite happy to give me a little bit of leeway"

Smiling and laughing, Peyton kissed her husband once more. "Did I ever tell you that I love that Tony of yours!"

"See – what did I say. Can't separate the two of you for very long can we" Dr Williamson chuckled.

Both Peyton and Lucas smiled at him laughing.

"What's say we get this show on the road then?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok first of all I'm SO sorry for the delay in this story! While it's not finished or anywhere near yet, I've been struggling a little of late. I seem to be finding it difficult to capture the characters, even though I know where I want them to end up. Anyway - here's an update. I hope you like it. Please R&R, let me know what you think and I hope that I can continue the story with the same flare for all of you!**

"So guess who's cooking a healthy little baby in the oven" Peyton called out as she entered the Clothes over Bro's store. A few women looked up from their shopping and smiled, while a few more looked up blankly. Peyton blushed. She wasn't expecting anybody else other than Brooke to be in the store. Laughing nervously and half speaking to herself, Peyton pointed to the back of the store and muttered "I'm just uh… going to go over here."

"Hey – B. Davis do you realise you have shoppers in your store?" Peyton teased. "Made a royal fool of myself, exclaiming to the world that Lucas and I are having a healthy baby!"

Brooke looked up from her sketches and half laughed. "What else do you expect when you enter a clothing store! But really? Everything's going well? No problems?"

"Problem free and stress free" Peyton said grinning. "Well so far anyway…. Whoa Brooke, hug me any harder and you might pop the baby out!" Peyton half joked. "What's up?"

"Nothing! I'm just so happy that everything is going well this time!" Brooke said with tears in her eyes.

"Wow – those pregnancy hormones must really be playing with you Brooke! You didn't actually think that something was wrong did you?"

"Well I don't know… yeah – a little. I mean you had problems with Sawyer, and Ben was telling me how his wife died of PP and they didn't find out till later… much later. She _died_ Peyton! And all I could think of throughout his whole story was 'that could have been Peyton'. So just…. Promise me that you're not going to leave us ok. I mean not only will Lucas be a mess, but me, I can't lose my best friend ok?"

"Wow – hold up there girl! I didn't realise you were so worried. I mean Lucas and I knew the risks and we were anxious about the scan, but everything was going so well I guess we were a little calmer. Poor Brooke, worrying about all this by herself! We're going to be fine Brooke… Ok? I'm not going anywhere!" Peyton reassured her friend pulling her into a hug.

"I'm going to hold you to that!" Brooke said returning the embrace.

* * *

Lucas was rummaging through his pile of mail and other things that lay forgotten on the bench from the many months he had been away touring. Looking at all the mail was frankly a little daunting. Not to mention, it wasn't exactly where his mind was given the news he and Peyton had received earlier in the day. He couldn't believe how well things were going this time. It really did seem too good to be true. If nothing else, Lucas was just as excited that he was home 'for good' now… or at least until after the baby was born or until the next book tour. He still couldn't believe how much the book tour had taken out of him. He was happy just to be home and enjoying Tree Hill life once more. Looking at his pile of mail and 'things to do' lists again, Lucas shrugged and decided to go out for a walk instead. He could attack all of this stuff later.

As always the walk ended up at the river court. Unusually, the court wasn't empty and as Lucas approached, he saw a group of young teens enjoying a friendly game of basketball. The sight made Lucas smile, remembering that this is where it all started for him. As a kid, playing basketball right here with Keith, having a play-off with Nathan all of those years ago and later, coming to find the words to "lovesong" by The Cure inscripted all over the court by none other than Peyton. This river court itself had been such a big part of Lucas' life, and he helped that he could find something as meaningful for his own children as they grew.

When Lucas returned to the house, he was surprised to find it still empty. Peyton must be having a good catch up with Brooke. It never amazed him how much those girls could talk given they still saw each other almost every day. Still deep in thought, Lucas began to walk around his childhood home. All of a sudden a thought came into his mind that this house which was big enough for his mum and himself and later Keith had things gone to plan. This house was big enough for himself and Peyton after they moved in together and later when Sawyer came along. But, this house wasn't big enough to include another baby. How were they going to make it fit? Wondering around the house, Lucas could see that Peyton had already set up Sawyer's old crib in the other half of her room, and had started making provisions for the myriad of nik naks that babies require. Suddenly, it dawned on Lucas that they had outgrown this house. When Peyton came home, he needed to run the idea past her. They should begin looking for a new place to set up their family.

* * *

"You're quiet today Brooke" Ben commented as they strolled around the park together, Preston running ahead of them.

"Hmm?" Brooke asked, evidently being pulled out of a world of her own.

Ben laughed before saying once more "You're distracted today. What's on your mind?" He had to admit, he loved Brooke's company. It had been a long time before he had felt this way about anyone before. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to open up his heart again to someone. Not sure if he was ready for that sort of commitment. Heck, he wasn't even sure if Brooke shared the same sentiments as he did.

"Oh – I was just thinking" Brooke responded with a smile. "Thinking of my friend Peyton and how lucky she is. To have this amazing, understanding husband in her life to help her with all of this" Brooke said gesticulating to her slowly growing stomach.

"Oh – those guys actually exist?" Ben teased

Brooke playfully hit him as their banter continued. If she was honest with herself, she really did enjoy Ben's company. His kind, caring nature, and even she had to admit to herself, it was nice to have a guy looking after you while you were pregnant with another man's child.

"You know you can always call on me don't you Brooke?" Ben asked full of concern.

Brooke smiled and replied "of course! You've been the best throughout this whole…. ordeal." Silently, she slipped her hand into his as they continued to walk along.

* * *

"You're quiet tonight Mrs Scott" Lucas commented as he crawled into bed next to his wife.

"I'm just thinking" Peyton responded with her hand resting gently on her belly.

"Brooke told me today how Ben's wife died" Peyton began, filling Lucas in on the whole story. "It could have been me Luke. I could have been the one to not make it, and I would have missed all of _this_" She exclaimed gesticulating around the room.

"I grew up without a mother Luke. I never want our kids to grow up without a mother. I want to be there for every moment of their lives, and I'm worried sick that something may still go wrong and Sawyer and this baby will grow up without knowing me. Knowing how much they mean to me"

Lucas snuggled in closer to Peyton and tried to comfort her. He hated her talking like this. He didn't even want to think about any potential risks of her going anywhere without him. "Peyton, nothing is going to happen. Remember that Dr Williamson said this is one of the healthiest pregnancies he's seen for a long time. So just relax and enjoy it. I will do everything in my power to prevent anything happening to you Peyton. Because not only will our kids have to grow up without you, but I will have to learn how to survive without you too" Lucas said huskily as he bend to kiss the nape of her neck.

In response, Peyton just pulled his arms tighter around her and snuggled into Lucas' strong embrace.

* * *

Peyton awoke the next morning to find the house empty. Walking into the kitchen, Peyton found a note on the bench saying "_Sawyer and I have gone to do some investigative work. Will explain all later. Love you"_

Smiling, Peyton gently crumpled the paper and threw it into the bin. This was one of her rare moments of quiet that she intended to enjoy to the full extent. After a nice, lazy breakfast, Peyton then cleaned the house and later lazed on the couch in complete solace with the world. Just when Peyton was thinking an afternoon nap might be on order, the doorbell rang. Groggily, Peyton got up from the couch and walked to the door.

Standing on the door was an unfamiliar woman. She had stunning, silky dark red-brown hair with a gentle curl, a perfect complexion, and piercing blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" Peyton asked, immediately embarrassed about her appearance next to this well dressed, leggy, super-model style woman on her doorstep.

"Yeah, I'm wondering if this is Lucas' Scott's residence? I'm here to see him?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Yes, yes I know - another long break! I'm terrible aren't I! I guess life always gets in the way. But another instalment for you! I hope you like it!**

Peyton looked at this woman again and instantly felt ashamed of her appearance. Here was this very attractive, young woman who couldn't be long out of college while she, Peyton was standing there looking every bit the martyr in her daggy tracksuit pants and baggy top to hide her growing bump.

"Um… he's actually just stepped out…. Can I help you?"

The lady smiled at Peyton before responding "No that's ok, I'll just wait for him. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Um, not until this afternoon." Peyton responded. Unsure of what to do next. Clearly this woman wasn't giving a lot of information about herself or what she wanted with Lucas. Yet, she couldn't exactly turn her out of her home either…could she?

"That's ok, I might come back later then." And with that the woman turned to head back down the steps towards the street.

"Can I let him know who called?" Peyton asked quizzically.

"Um….yeah… let him know that Maddi came to see him. He'll know who I am."

As fast as she had appeared, the woman disappeared once more and Peyton was left standing at her front door wondering what had just happened and what this woman wanted with her husband.

* * *

"Surely you're not threatened by her?" Haley interjected as Peyton re-lived the tale of 'the other woman' to her friends. "I mean this is Lucas we are talking about… Lucas who has been like obsessed with you since the eighth grade! Honestly Peyton, I doubt he has eyes for anyone other than you."

Peyton laughed half heartedly. "Well are you forgetting the Lucas who also is so confused about he girls in his life that he seems to fall in love with every girl he knows. Have you forgotten the Brooke –Peyton love triangle? Need I remind you of Lyndsay?"

"Yes, but you forget that none of them stood a chance against _you_ Peyton." Brooke said sympathetically.

"You guys should have seen her though. She's like a freaking model! You can't help but feel a little intimidated." Peyton laughed.

"Peyton Scott! Stop freaking yourself out and just wait until Lucas gets home so you can ask him!" Haley scolded. "Now… I'm changing the topic! Brooke – what exactly is going on with you and this mysterious Ben?"

"Hey – I didn't say turn the attention onto me!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we all want to know, so spill B. Davis."

"There's nothing to tell. We're just friends… that's it!"

"Just friends eh?" Haley teased. "With benefits?"

"_Haley!" _Brooke exclaimed with mock surprise. "That is so high school! So no, not 'with benefits'… just friends!"

Haley sighed. "You girls just aren't what you used to be for all the drama and gossip"

* * *

"So Miss Sawyer, what do you think of this house?"

"I like ours better" Sawyer replied honestly.

"Yeah… me too. Going to be hard to find one to beat it."

"I'll help you Daddy. One that's got a room just for me?"

"I'll put it on the list baby-girl" Lucas laughed. "Now what say you and I head on home and see if your Mama has made it out of bed yet."

With that, Sawyer ran on ahead of her father in the general direction of home with Lucas trailing behind her. As the begun to near closer to their home, Lucas saw a young woman sitting on the steps in front of their doorway. Even from the distance, Lucas could tell there was something oddly familiar about her. Yet he couldn't quite place exactly where she was from.

It took him a few seconds to realise who the woman was. "Maddi" he whispered to himself. He instantly realised that Peyton mustn't be home, for there would be no other reason as to why Maddi would be sitting on his front doorstep. But he was still unsure with what she was doing here in Tree Hill… surely she hadn't followed him here?

"Lucas, Hi!" Maddi exclaimed cheerily jumping off the porch steps as he approached and flung her arms around him embracing him in a hug. "I thought you must be coming home soon so I thought I must just stay and wait. Your wife isn't home though. She was earlier this afternoon when I called, but must have stepped out for a while."

Lucas smiled politely at Maddi, pushing her back to arms length. "What are you doing here?" he asked quizzically.

"Looking for you of course!" Maddi replied as though it was the silliest question of all.

"You said to come find you if I ever needed your help. And so here I am!"

"Right well… do you want to come in then?"

Maddi merely smiled in agreeance.

"Oh – Sawyer, this is my friend Maddi. Maddi, my daughter Sawyer"

"Oh isn't she just _darling!"_ Maddi exclaimed bending down to greet Sawyer.

Sawyer curled up her nose in response. She didn't like it when people spoke to her in a childish voice. She was too big for that now. "Where's Mama, Daddy?"

"I'm not sure baby-girl. I'm sure she'll be home soon. She's probably gone to visit Aunt Brooke."

Unsure what to do with the situation, Lucas stepped aside to invite Maddi into his house.

* * *

Haley was driving home thinking about the news that Peyton had told her recent events of the day. She had no doubt that Lucas loved no other than Peyton. She knew that all of his previous flings were merely because he was confused. There was after all nobody for Lucas but Peyton, it just took Lucas and Peyton the longest to figure that out. Even then, Haley had a niggling feeling that she couldn't send away. Lucas after all was her best friend, so didn't that mean she knew him best? And yet, there was a voice at the back of her head that kept saying that Lucas _had_ been away from home for a long time. And Lucas as notorious for making rash decisions and the wrong choices with women before he had time to think about it….

But surely there would be nothing going on between Lucas and this girl…. Would there?

* * *

Brooke and Ben were once again sprawled on her couch watching a movie. It seemed to be their latest weekly outing. Their friendship however had remained strictly platonic. At least on Brooke's part. She couldn't help a niggling feeling that maybe Ben wanted more from their friendship. But she couldn't help but hope this wasn't the case. She really enjoyed his company and wasn't ready for another relationship.

With her head resting on Ben's lap a sharp pain suddenly surged through her abdomen causing her to cringe. Ben noticed and quizzically looked at Brooke. "Brooke are you ok?"

As quick as the pain had come it died away again. Brooke smiled up at Ben and said "Yeah, it's nothing. Too much chocolate isn't good for the baby I guess." And with that she changed position and continued to watch the movie. Brooke however couldn't concentrate. She couldn't help but keep thinking about what her friends had asked her about her relationship with Ben. After all, Brooke wasn't really known for having friendships with other boys without complications being in place first. She never really did platonic relationships. But Brooke wasn't ready for another commitment just yet…. Was she?

* * *

Convincing herself the whole drive home that she was all wrong and there really wasn't anything to this strange woman showing up on her doorstep, Peyton arrived home determined to put the thought out of her mind completely. Lucas after all had never given her the slightest reason to doubt him. So why should she change that now. She did after all completely trust him. At the back of her mind however, she thought back to Nathan and Haley, thinking that while they can completely trust _their_ men, she wasn't so sure about the women surrounding them. Now that Lucas was becoming more and more famous by the day, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy at the road that lay ahead.

Sighing to herself she quickly opened the door and was quickly greeted by a little girls shout "Mama's home!" Smiling to herself, Peyton bent down to give her daughter a hug. "Missed you today Baby-girl! Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Yup – we had loads of fun! But Daddy made me promise not to tell you what we were doing" Sawyer said cheekily.

"Oh did he really?"

"Yup – our little secret!"

"Speaking of which, where is your dad?"

"In the lounge room. Come see – we have company!"

With the sinking feeling of knowing who exactly the company was, Peyton followed her daughter into the lounge to find Lucas and Maddi in conversation with each other. As soon as Lucas saw Peyton enter he jumped up to embrace her and welcome her home. As he embraced her, all of Peyton's worry disappeared. How could this woman compare to what she and Lucas had. She had to stop being so paranoid and welcome this friend of Lucas' into their home.

"Peyton, this is a friend I made while I was touring. Maddi. Maddi, this is my lovely wife Peyton. The one I kept telling you about?"

"It's so nice to meet again!" Maddi said. "Lucas was kind enough to offer to help me become an author. You see I read his books and I just love them and Lucas' writing style. So I wanted to come see him to get some help about how to get started in the industry."

* * *

Later that night, getting ready for bed, Lucas was apologising to Peyton.

"I really didn't expect her to take me up on my offer. I mean, you often say these things but don't expect them to follow through. I don't even know how she found my address."

"Luke its fine! I think it's a nice thing you are doing for her – mentoring her to starting with writing. But that is all you are doing right? I mean there's nothing more I should know about? Because if there is, I'd much rather hear it now, than find out later."

Straight away, Lucas came over and embraced Peyton. "Of course there's nothing else Peyton. You shouldn't even need to ask that."

"I know I know, it's just…. I don't know. Maybe it's all these hormones. But I just wanted some reassurance" she said kissing him gently.

Still holding Peyton in his arms, Lucas felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Why did he feel that what he said to Peyton wasn't strictly true. He wasn't sure why Maddi was here, why she had followed him to Tree Hill… but he was sure as hell going to make sure that it was only going to be a short stay. He wasn't going to have her wreck havoc in his Tree Hill life also.


	32. Chapter 32

"So Peyton how goes it with you and the 'novel writer'?" Brooke asked her best friend.

"Ugh – I don't know! Everything is the same as always but I just don't trust her Brooke! Plus they are spending so much time together with Luke helping her write this book, but I have to believe that she is telling me the truth. I mean I trust Luke, I do…. But have you _seen _her?"

Brooke laughed sympathetically. "Well if I've learnt anything from the whole Alex/ Julian debacle it's to trust what your man is telling you! I know it's crazy and hard to wrap your head around it, especially when you know what the girls are up to. But your mind can make you read into things too…. Things that probably were never there in the first place."

"Yeah I guess you're right… but I cant' help but feel that she is up to something!"

"Just ignore it Peyton…. Unless Luke gives you a reason to doubt. And trust me, that man loves you more than anything."

Peyton smiled at her friend and hugged her. "Thanks B Davis, that's exactly what I needed to hear!"

"So what's this I hear about you looking after Preston tomorrow?" Peyton asked.

"Oh Ben is having this important work day and can't pick Preston up after his daycare so I offered. You know, good practice and all…"

"Right…. So this is a totally platonic relationship yet you are looking after his kid?"

"Hey, c'mon now, it's no different to me looking after Jaime when he was little…."

Peyton stared into her best friends face, trying to see if she could read between the lines, but she got nothing. It was killing her not knowing what was going on between these two. She liked Ben. He was just the type of guy; friend or not that Brooke needed. More than that, she wanted her friend to also have some happiness in her life. Nobody could deny that she deserved it.

"So, since we are both going to be looking after the kids tomorrow, what say you and I spend a day together with them?"

"Oh Peyton I'd love to, but I'm meeting up with Sam tomorrow. One of her rare days back in Tree Hill since she started college." Brooke smiled. Peyton could see the excitement in her best friends eyes at the thought of meeting up with her foster child.

"Oh that's awesome Brooke! What are you guys going to do?"

"Oh I dunno…. Sit down, chat, do whatever comes to mind!"

* * *

Brooke was busy behind the counter at her Clothes over Bro's store. Millie wasn't in today, having taken a day off with Mouth, so Brooke was busy doing the odd jobs for today. Her mind was on other things that she didn't heart he door open and a young girl enter. She smiled as she looked around the store and at the back of Brooke who was talking to herself at the time. Realising she hadn't been noticed she continued to walk around the store looking at the items of clothing on display.

"Wow – the quality of clothes have really gone downhill here. To think that I once would have stolen something from here" She commented aloud.

Recognising the voice immediately, Brooke turned her head around and grinned as she looked at the now grown up version of Sam. Sam grinned back at Brooke, the first person who had truly shown her what family was all about. Racing over, Brooke embraced Sam in a hug, where they stayed for several moments.

"Oh my God it's so good to see you again! How are you going you little college student?"

"Oh you know, following your orders exactly, studying little, partying hard" Sam winked at her.

"Ahhh the good old college days!" Brooke sighed. "Now, just give me five minutes. We're closing up shop early today. Then I have to go and pick up Preston from day care, and then the rest of the day is ours."

"Preston from daycare? So this 'friend' of yours then… this is his kid right? Are you sure we are talking just 'friends' here!" Sam asked coyly.

"Not you too? Yes, just friends! It's a favour for him!"

Sam put up her hands as though surrendering "Ok, ok, just friends!"

"So how goes it with the college boy?" Brooke asked as she turned back to her work, hastily packing away the things that she needed to so they could make a fast exit.

"Oh you know… same old. He's really sweet. It's… I dunno…. Comfortable. Oooh I LOVE this!" Sam exclaimed as she plucked a top off the rack.

"Take it! You can have it if you like."

"You know Brooke, just because someone says they like something doesn't mean you have to give it to them" Sam said smiling

"I know, but not everyone is Sam are they! After all – if I don't give it to you, how do I know you just won't slip it in your bag when I'm not looking?"

"Haha very funny! Now hurry up – lets get out of here already!"

* * *

Lucas was lying on the couch reading through some of Maddi's work and editing it while Maddi sat at his desk typing away on what he hoped was a new chapter to her novel. This working relationship made him uncomfortable. He knew Peyton was putting on a brave face and was trying to not let it bother her, but truth be told, if the relationship was the other way around, he would also be very bothered. He knew the way Maddi was acting with him, always touching his arm, coming in close, trying to make friends with Sawyer, who incidentally wouldn't have a bar of it. It was the first person that he had seen Sawyer take an instant dislike to and not warm up to as time went on. And yet, Lucas felt a sense of obligation to help Maddi. He after all had put the offer out there when they met on his book tour….

_Lucas was sitting at the signing table and from the corner of his eye he spotted this attractive girl coming over to him. _

"_Lucas Scott… you're a lot cuter than your photo at the back of the book shows!" she said while handing over her book for a signing._

"_Thank you." Lucas said _

"_Well I'm a huge fan. So tell me… did the Peyton and Lucas of the book really end up together?" She asked leaning in that little bit closer._

"_Yep, they sure did." Lucas replied grinning to himself as he handed her signed book back._

"_Pity..." she said, looking at him seductively before strutting off. _

_Wow, Lucas thought. She really knows how to play her cards._

_Later that night, Lucas walked into the local bar for a quick nightcap. He had just said goodnight to Sawyer over the phone and had spoken to a rather distant Peyton. Something was on her mind and he wasn't sure what. Truth be told this whole 'trying for another baby' thing was getting them both down. He didn't know how to help her through this. It was bothering and worrying him to, although not as much as it was eating away at Peyton. The weekend away had helped. But now, since he started the book tour, he could tell that she was slowly becoming more distant again. Which made being away from home that little bit harder. Downing another drink, he noticed a very attractive girl coming up to him. Tonight was not the night he wanted company he thought. _

"_We meet again" she said, sliding into the chair next to him. _

_Lucas had no idea who she was or where they had met before. He raked his brains trying to remember, but couldn't pluck anything out. _

"_I'm Maddi. We met today at your book signing."_

"_Ahh… yes" Lucas said instantly remembering. "You're to one who liked the picture?"_

"_No, not the picture. That didn't do you justice. I liked the Lucas Scott in the flesh."_

_Lucas merely smiled but didn't reply. _

"_I see your not the talkative type then?"_

"_Just got a lot of things on my mind." Lucas had no idea why he was talking to this woman. He knew she was there for only one thing, and yet, he couldn't help but talk to her. _

"_Surely not trouble in paradise?"_

"_No, not exactly"_

"_Trouble writing the next best-seller then? I could help with that you know. I'm trying to be a writer myself."_

"_No, not writing another book yet"_

"_Ahh… well I remember my lecturer from college telling me that all the stories have to come from the heart. That's what makes a good novel."_

"_Smart lecturer"_

"_Yeah… only problem is, I'm struggling to find content for mine. I've got the ideas there, but everything that I write just turns into nothing, or a whole bunch of deleted pages. Sometimes, I even print them off and burn them. Gives me more satisfaction than just pressing the delete button."_

_In spite of himself, Lucas chuckled at this. He certainly understood that feeling. _

"_Well, am always happy to help a fellow writer. I'd be happy to read through your stuff"_

"_Really? Do you mean that?"_

"_Sure. Helps to have an unbiased opinion read through your works."_

"_I'll hold you to that you know?"_

_Lucas merely smiled. _

"_Well… I better be going" Lucas said. _

"_Ok… well… just so you know… I come here every night" Maddi said winking. "Who knows, maybe tomorrow I might bring my manuscript for you."_

_

* * *

_

Brooke re-entered her living room after just putting Preston down for a nap. It had been an eventful afternoon. Brooke was exhausted. How she was going to do this full time she had no idea.

"So you're turning into quite the matron. Pregnant, looking after toddlers, re-uniting with your 19 year old foster child… and all before you are… hang on… how old are you again?" Sam teased

Brooke smiled at Sam. "Clearly college hasn't changed that witty tongue of yours."

"Oh no, it's made it sharper. You see – college is supposed to make you more intelligent… gives me more ammo that way" Sam said smiling. She really missed the time she spent with Brooke. While she now had gotten to know her mother and her 'new' family, Brooke was still the person in so many ways she turned to for advice. Maybe it was their closeness in age, or maybe it was because Brooke was the first person to really care about her. Whatever it was, Sam always wanted to call or talk to Brooke first about things that concerned her.

"I'm worried about you Brooke Davis."

Brooke looked up from her mug of tea surprised. "Worried for me in what way?"

"Worried that you are taking on too much. You seem to be always on the go. Like today – working like a maniac at the shop, and this afternoon you have been running around chasing after Preston. You need to rest Brooke. I mean you're pregnant now. Don't they say pregnant ladies should be resting up?"

"Alright Dr Sam. Maybe today was busy, but I promise, it's not always like this! I do take care of myself I promise!"

"Are you sure? I asked Haley and Peyton and they say that you are always busy.."

"What are you some kind of detective? My friends outed me to you!"

"I'm just worried. I don't want anything to happen to you or to the baby"

Brooke came over and hugged Sam. "You are so sweet for worrying. Honest you are. But I promise you, there is nothing wrong. I'm not over-doing it and we are both fine."

"OK – well I'll hold you to that!" Sam smiled at Brooke.

* * *

"Well – it's getting better. I've marked some suggestions in red" Lucas said handing part of the manuscript back to Maddi.

"Better but not great?"

"It's getting there" Lucas smiled encouragingly.

"Ugh – I'm so sick of working Luke! Can't we take a break? How about we head down to this famous Tric bar of yours. You know, a bit of pre-celebrations?"

"What are we celebrating?"

"That I'm writing the next great American novel of course!"

"Look, Maddi, I can't do this ok. I'm married. I have a wife whom I love and a great family. I'm not going to ruin that. This relationship here… is strictly business ok."

"That's what you said last time" Maddi winked at him.

_Tonight was the fifth night in a row that Lucas had come down to the same bar at the same time for a nightcap. Somewhere in the back of his mind, something was telling him that this was not right. Yet, he didn't seem to be able to stop himself from coming. What was it that drew him here? He knew Maddi would be there waiting for him. And yet, he also knew that he was still madly in love with Peyton. So what was drawing him to this bar. Was it the excitement of perhaps seeing what she had written, and helping her in her career, or was it something a lot less honest than that. Lucas hesitated at the entrance to the bar before closing his eyes and heading in. _

"_You're going to hate me" Maddi said as she gently placed her arm around Lucas' shoulder. Quickly, Lucas moved out of the way. _

"_Sorry, I forgot the manuscript again!" Maddi said, not missing the sign of Lucas still shying away from her touch. _

"_Actually forgot, or conveniently forgot?"_

"_I'll let you decide" Maddi said winking_

"_C'mon Maddi, I want to help you, but this is getting ridiculous. I'm here to help you, not flirt."_

"_Are you sure about that Lucas? How's your wife?"_

"_She's…. great. Honestly Maddi, I'm not going to come anymore unless you can provide me with that manuscript"_

"_Great huh? So that night I found you here, you weren't here because of something going on between you? Or you haven't' come every night since, because you are just a little bit curious about me?"_

"_Maddi – we have a family!"_

"_That's not answering my question" She said grinning slightly and leaning into him seductively._

"_Look it's none of your business ok!"_

"_Ok, ok, obviously it's a touchy subject. But let me ask you this – how many times has she visited you while you are on tour?"_

"_That's not the point."_

"_Isn't it?"_

"_Look I don't have to fill you in on my personal life. I love my wife and I'm here to help you with your novel. You know what, when you have it done, I'll be happy to help and you can come and find me, but I'm not going to flirt with you ok."_

_Maddi smiled to herself. She felt like she had hit the topic right on the head. She watched Luke angrily get up to leave the bar. _

"_Hey Luke." Maddi said as he got up to leave._

_She handed him a napkin as she leaned in to hug him. "Call me. You know, if you want to see my book or….. whatever."_

_Luke looked puzzled at the napkin in his hand. Frowning he continued to get up to leave. _

_Talking to nobody in particular, Maddi said out loud "What's the number of marriages that end in divorce again?"_

_Lucas pretended he didn't hear and continued to walk out. _


	33. Chapter 33

"Ugh I feel like a stranger in my own house!" Peyton complained as she walked into the Red Bedroom studio to start another day at work.

"Ahh the famous authors are still at it then?" Haley smiled sympathetically.

"Its non stop – I mean I get it, I do… I remember how bad Lucas can get when he's in the middle of writing his 'next great American novel' but I guess it's just harder when there are two of them. I feel like the 'other' woman in a very time consuming marriage." Peyton laughed.

"So how goes it with Maddi anyway? You still think she's up to something?" Haley asked concerned.

"Do you know, I really don't know anymore… sometimes it's really confusing because she's being all touchy feely with Lucas, and the next, it's like I imagined it all. Then other times it's like Luke is reciprocating and other times he seems completely blind to her advances. The only info I have is that Sawyer can't stand Maddi. Really hurts Luke coz it then means that Sawyer is spending next to no time with her father. Don't know why Sawyer doesn't like her though!"

"Well just ride it through Peyt. I'm sure there's nothing there. In the meantime – have a listen to this…. Can you believe that we *found* these boys only a few months ago!"

Peyton and Haley spend the rest of the afternoon listening to the CD of their most recent band and marvelling at the work they had done. Neither had really noticed the time slip by until Brooke waltzed in to the studio.

"Wow – look at you two workaholics. When asked to meet your friends in the bar after work, usually that means they leave the office right?"

"Is it really that time already?" Haley asked looking up at the clock. Quickly, she and Peyton began to gather their work up and join Brooke at Tric bar for a nightcap.

* * *

Peyton came home late that night to a quiet house. She went straight in to check on Sawyer and kiss her forehead, tucking her in that little bit more. Slowly she worked her way around the house, cleaning up here and there before finally heading to hers and Lucas' bedroom where she found him asleep with the manuscript folded open across his chest. Silently she grabbed the wad of paper and put it on the bedside table. It was moments like this where her worry went away. She knew how seriously Luke took his work and how dedicated to his projects he was once they started. She shouldn't let her imagination get the better of her. After all – she trusted Luke – right? Smiling to herself at this affirmation, she glanced again at the manuscript, before climbing into bed next to her husband. After all – he _was_ hers 100% wasn't he.

* * *

Brooke was getting her house ready for the invasion that was Ben and Preston. It seemed to be getting to be a regular ritual for them to come over regularly for dinner and a movie or something as equally low key. Brooke the ex- party girl was settling…or so it felt to her. She loved the company of Ben, but Brooke couldn't help but wonder if this was how she planned for her life to turn out, or if this was the way she had expected it to go. Deep down, she could see that Ben was beginning to class what they had as a relationship. Which shouldn't totally surprise her seeing the amount of time they spent together, not to mention how most of her friends were viewing the relationship. But for her, while she loved the company of Ben, and he had been there throughout the whole pregnancy so far with her, she just didn't seem to be able to take that step further with him. In reality, she lived in constant fear of him wanting to take the relationship further, a step that she knew she didn't want to take. And yet, if anyone asked her why she wouldn't have been able to tell them. Her friends loved Ben, he was friendly, caring and understanding… and yet, for her, the relationship was totally platonic. As she continued to tidy up around the house, she couldn't help but hope that Ben never got it in his head to want to take this relationship further and otherwise ruin their great friendship.

* * *

Lucas was sitting at the kitchen bench eating his breakfast and waiting for Maddi to arrive. Sawyer was with him for the day, and she was up in her room keeping herself amused. Peyton had already left to work at the studio. Lucas couldn't help but feel a little despondent at the recent change of events. He was working hard on this novel with Maddi, while Peyton was working hard trying to finish this album before she stopped work for her maternity leave. Which meant that basically she and Lucas were like passing ships in the night, only seeing each other briefly before bed, if at all. Honestly, Lucas thought to himself, he couldn't wait for all of this to be over so that he could then enjoy the time with his wife again. Hearing the door open, Luke turned his head to see who was entering, expecting it to be Maddi.

"Oh so it _is_ true! You are still alive!" Haley commented as she walked in to greet her best friend.

Luke smiled instantly. "Hey, it goes both ways you know! You can also stop by occasionally too."

"Oh don't I know it. But Peyton won't let me, something about you working hard on the great American novel and all that." Haley commented picking up a piece of bacon and winking at Luke as she placed it in her mouth.

"Oh c'mon we don't know that yet…."

"C'mon Luke – you only get to be this much of a hermit when you are working on something amazing, so we all have high hopes. Just don't forget about all of your friends when you are finished working on your art ok?"

"Like you would let me. By the way – what are you doing here instead of down at the studio? Peyton's been working like mad lately so I just assumed you were too?"

"Oh don't worry – it's mad at the moment, I just thought I'd drop by on my way to the studio. You know – make sure you're still alive and all"

Luke smiled at his best friend and realised there was something more she wanted to say. Silently he waited for her to continue.

"Luke – you know you're my best friend right? I've known you forever, so probably as good as if not better than anyone in our group?"

"Yeah…" Luke said tentatively. "Hales, what's going on?"

"Well that's exactly what I want to ask you Luke. What _is_ going on between you and this Maddi girl? No, let me finish first. She drops in out of nowhere and now your time is totally consumed by her. Yes Luke, I know you guys are working and I get that, but you've got to admit that this would stress out even the most trusting wives."

"Did Peyton…"

"No Luke, Peyton didn't send me here. I came off my own back, because I get it ok. Brooke went through this with Julian and in a way I went through this with Nathan during his last contract year. So we've been reassuring Peyton that there is nothing going on. After all – we trust you and she trusts you. We're just not too sure about this Maddi girl. I mean how on earth did you meet her and how did she end up in tree hill?"

"To be honest, even I'm not sure Hales. But I promise you, this is strictly business ok. I wouldn't do that to Peyton. Ever. She's my wife and I love her more than anything."

"I know that you love her Luke. But I also know you. I know that you can get… misled sometimes. I mean c'mon – we had the Brooke saga, the Peyton saga and the Lyndsay saga. I just don't want you to mess up the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Luke smiled at his best friend. He could tell she was concerned, not just for him, but also for his wife who he knew she would stand up for and defend, even against him. He paused for a minute before responding to his friend.

"Hales, I love you for worrying. Really I do. But I promise you, I love Peyton, and nobody is going to get in the way of that ok. There is nothing going on between Maddi and myself. There may have been some flirting in the past, but that's all gone now. I promise."

"Ok well… can you just promise me one thing? Whatever there has been in the past? Kissing, flirting or anything like that... can you please fess up to Peyton. Because the not knowing is far worse than the knowing and moving forward. I'm not going to say anymore Luke, but promise me you won't stuff this up?"

"Hales, I promise you, there is nothing to worry about"

Haley smiled at him, hugged him and then headed towards the door. "Well in that case Luke, I better get going otherwise my boss might berate me for being late. Pregnant bosses are so moody these days"

Lucas chuckled as he closed the door behind Haley.

* * *

Sawyer having had enough of playing in her room, headed out and down to the kitchen, prepared to ask her dad for something to do. She could hear their voices in the kitchen area and so quietly headed to that area.

"Maddi – I think you've done it. It's done!"

"Really?"

"Yep – well there's a few editing things to fix up but we can do all of that via email or via post. But mostly, we're done! It's a great piece of work Maddi. Really… you should be proud!"

"Are you sure? I mean what about chapter 26. It still doesn't flow on as well as the others do. I'm not convinced on that one yet"

"It's just an editing issue Maddi. I promise, we can fix that up via email or another way. Trust me. It's good… really good."

"Thanks Luke, I mean, there is no way I could have done it without you"

"Sure you could have. It was all there, all inside, I just helped… unlock it all"

"So what's say you and I have a celebratory drink then?"

"No Maddi, I really can't"

"Can't… or shouldn't because your wife keeps you on a tight leash?"

"Can't because it's not the right thing to do"

"Wow – I never knew that you would be such a prude about these things Luke. You were so fun back in New York." Maddi said coming in closer.

"It's not that Maddi, it's just…"

"Just, you're worried about what your wife might say if she caught us having a few drinks?"

Momentarily Luke lost his train of thought. He couldn't deny that Maddi sure knew how to sidetrack someone's though.

"Well in that case Luke, if you won't come out for a drink with me, I'll have to find a way to thank you for all your help." And with that, Maddi edged in closer still.

"Maddi I think you should…." Before Luke could fully comprehend what was happening he felt Maddi's warm lips on his and for a few seconds, without thinking he was kissing her back.

"There – now you know how I really feel" Maddi said once they broke away. "And now I know, with a kiss like that, why your wife keeps you on such a short leash."

"Maddi, what on earth were you thinking?" Luke asked perplexed. "You should go. Here, take this" he said handing her the manuscript. "If you need to speak about the novel Maddi, email me, but otherwise we're done ok. We don't need to meet anymore."

Luke rushed Maddi out the door barely registering what had happened in the past few minutes. Around the corner, just behind the kitchen walls was a small three year old girl, watching in the distance. Sawyer didn't understand what exactly was going on, but one thing was for sure, she certainly didn't like her daddy kissing anyone other than her Mama.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi all - a long chapter for your patience! I had a lot to nut out in this one... I hope you enjoy! Please trust me with where this is going :D. As always - R & R**

"You ladies still can't be working!" Brooke asked as she waltzed into the Red Bedroom studio to check on her friends. "I mean hear I am getting berated by a 19 year old for working too hard during my pregnancy, and look at you go Mrs P Scott. Don't you think you should slow down?"

Peyton laughed at her friends entrance. "Still working – not quite, we were just chatting while we….erm… slowly packed up. As for working hard, well in another week or so this will all be done and I can relax until this little one comes along. Hmm maybe I might even get re-acquainted with my husband.. you know that tall, blonde handsome man that we used to see around the place?"

"Oooh re-acquainted eh?" Brooke teased.

"Not in that sense!" Peyton sighed. "Honestly B Davis, keep your mind out of the gutter! You know as well as I do that with this album deal and the novel Lucas and I have barely seen each other. Even poor Sawyer has been shipped between the two of us, poor girl. So on that note girls, I'm going out of here so that I can be on time for a change to put my little girl to bed!"

"You go and enjoy then! I'm coming in to check up on you girls and hide from a certain someone I'm supposed to be meeting for dinner?" Brooke replied.

"Hiding from someone? As in Ben? Why?" Haley asked as Peyton paused before exiting out the door to hear what Brooke had to say.

"Well… he's just becoming very…. Needy. I've been seeing a lot more of him as you know, and I dunno, I just feel that maybe he is seeing this as more of a relationship than a friendship now"

"Brooke, _everybody_ is seeing this as more of a relationship than a friendship. I mean don't you feel anything for him at all?" Peyton asked

"Of course I do… I mean, I think so, but not in that way… oh I don't know!" Brooke exclaimed exasperated.

"Then what's holding you back? You've never really been one to 'hold' back when it comes to relationships Brooke. I mean you clearly like the guy, he's perfect for you, and you know he'll be good to your kid seeing as you see how well he is with Preston."

"Yeah… I guess so…." Brooke responded although not sounding totally convinced with Haley's speech.

"Well girls, I'd love to stay and chat, but I am _not_ missing putting my girl to bed tonight. So I'm off. Brooke – stop hiding and go out with Ben. After tonight just make a decision – is he a friend or a relationship – and whatever you decide you need to tell him. There's nothing worse than stringing him on."

* * *

Lucas was sitting at the kitchen bench with his head in his hands. What on earth had just happened. What was he going to do? He had to tell Peyton. But this would kill her. He couldn't exactly see her being rational about this. Could news like this make them loose the baby? No surely not…. Right? Over and over again the scene between himself and Maddi played through his head. He _shouldn't _have kissed her back. Why didn't he push her away? Why couldn't he see what she was doing? Oh man, was this going to end his marriage? He loved Peyton, really _loved_ her, how could he do this to her. Yes, he really had to tell her…. Right…. Just how exactly do you tell your wife this sort of news.

"_Hey honey, how was your day"_

"_Oh not bad, I just kissed another woman today – you know that one that you've been a little bit worried who is trying to steal me from you."_

Yeah… surely that would go down great.

Lucas was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard his phone beep. Looking down at the phone he saw a text from Maddi "_I know you feel the same way xoxo"_

Shit, shit shit, what was he going to do. This could not be happening to him. Reaching a new state of panic, Lucas dialled the one number where he knew he could find the help he needed. But before he could make the call, a small little head peered into the kitchen.

"Hey pretty girl, what's up?"

"Daddy, when's Mama coming home?"

"She should be home soon sweetie. Want me to put you to bed again?"

"No Daddy, I want Mama to do it."

"Ok, well how about you get ready for bed, and maybe Mama will be home by the time you're ready."

With a little smile to her father, Sawyer silently agreed and scurried off to get ready.

Sighing to himself, he looked down at his phone again ready to dial the number. In the back of his mind, he was thinking of Sawyer too. What would this do to her? Had he, in one unthinking kiss totally ruined his family? His marriage? Did Sawyer know something? She had been asking for Peyton a lot this afternoon, Lucas thought. Quickly, he shut his mind off from the idea. "Stop being stupid Luke" he reprimanded himself. Once again he punched in the number and waited for it to connect.

* * *

"I'm home!" Peyton called as she came through the kitchen door. Looking up she saw Luke approaching from the living area and she grinned at him.

"Hey stranger! How was your day? Is Sawyer in bed yet? I rushed home to put her asleep, please tell me I haven't missed her again!"

"Mama!" Sawyer called as she came running into the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl! I've missed you today!"

"Me too Mama! Can you put me to bed? Please?" Sawyer asked happily resting on her mothers hip.

"Sure well sweetie. How about you run upstairs and I'll meet you there in a minute?"

With that Sawyer bolted out of the room.

"She's been waiting for you all night. She missed you today" Lucas said smiling.

"Yeah… well I missed you both today" Peyton said as she leaned in closer and kissed Luke. It took her a few moments to realise that someone was missing.

"Maddi gone for the day?" Peyton asked.

"Nope she's gone, gone. We finished the novel today, so she's heading back to New York and we'll see if we can find a publisher!"

"And you wait till now to tell me? Oh my God Luke that's amazing! I'm so proud of you! We should celebrate tonight then?" Peyton exclaimed, pulling Luke in for a hug. Pulling back, Peyton looked quizzically at Lucas. "You're quiet? I thought you'd be more excited than this?"

"Yeah, I mean, I am excited too.., just tired I guess. And glad it's all over"

"Tell me about it, I'll be glad when this record is done too, and to tell you the truth, that Maddi girl made me a little nervous. Won't be sorry not to see her again! Anyway, I'm going up to put Sawyer down. You're heading out with Nate aren't you? Haley got a text while I was still at Red Bedroom and told me?"

"Uh yeah, I was going to, but if you want me to stay…."

"No don't be silly… you go out with Nate, but when you come back we can have our own celebration!" Peyton said as she walked off, winking over her shoulder seductively.

* * *

"You're quiet tonight." Ben said, looking over the table to Brooke who was only picking at her food.

"What? Oh I'm sorry… my mind is just… somewhere else tonight." Brooke apologised.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ben asked.

"Oh no, it's really nothing… just lots of things going through my mind, that's all"

"Yeah, I know how that feels. Speaking of which there was something I wanted to talk to you about…."

"Wow they're taking a while with our food aren't they… how long did you book the sitter for with Preston?" Brooke asked, changing the subject.

"Brooke stop it… whenever I try and get something out these days you are always trying to change the subject. Will you just let me finish please?"

"I'm sorry…" Brooke said apologetically and a little guiltily "It's just I'm worried about what you are going to say?"

"Worried about what?"

"That it will change what's going on between us?"

"Well I hope it does Brooke! Look, you know what I want to say, I can see that you know. I have feelings for you Brooke. You're the first woman to take my breath away again after I lost my wife. I want more than just a friendship with you Brooke. Don't you feel the same way?"

"I….. well I guess….. but….. I don't know Ben ok. I've been asking myself the question all day, and every day for the past few weeks. And to be honest. I just don't know! I like you…. A lot, but I'm starting to think that I like you in the platonic sense. I'm trying to picture us growing old together, and I just can't."

The whole time Brooke gave this speech she was looking at the table. Finally she forced herself to look up to see a look of confusion on Ben's face. She knew she hadn't been clear, but to be fair, that was because she wasn't even clear herself with what she wanted.

"So what are you saying exactly?" Ben asked nervously.

"I'm saying I just don't know yet Ben. I'm really sorry. I do really like you and maybe one day we could be a couple, but I just…. I honestly don't know where I want this relationship to go. Do you understand? Does it make sense at all."

"No…. not really…"

The two of them sat there in an awkward silence as people chattered in the restaurant around them. Brooke felt awful. Damn it, why couldn't she just say 'yes' to dating Ben. I mean people date all the time right? And yet, deep down, Brooke knew the answer. But she quickly pushed it aside and tried her hardest to bring the atmosphere back to where it had been before Ben had mentioned anything about relationships.

* * *

Lucas walked into Tric and began to look around for his brother. He saw him sitting by the bar talking animatedly to Chase who was handing over his drink. It was busy tonight. Luke wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Seeing Luke approach, Nate nodded a greeting "Hey man, what's up? You didn't sound yourself on the phone…"

"Maddi kissed me." Luke blurted out before he could even greet his brother. "Well… what I mean is we finished our novel today, and we were talking, then she lent over and kissed me…"

"Hang on, do you mean kiss you, kiss you, or as in kiss you 'thanks for helping me write my book' kiss." Nathan asked thoroughly confused. This certainly hadn't been what he expected when he came out to meet Lucas tonight.

"As in a proper kiss… well I think… I mean it was sort of hidden as a 'thank you' kiss, but nobody does a thank you kiss like that"

"Did you kiss her back?" Nathan asked, trying to stay calm as Lucas re-told the story

"Not intentionally. I ended it quick as I could and then told her she had to go."

"But you kissed her back?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But Nathan, it meant nothing! It was an impulsive reaction. I reacted before I knew what I was doing! Surely Peyton would understand that right? I mean I _should _tell her… right?"

"I… uh…. Oh man, this is not good! You remember what happened to me with the whole Nanny Carrie saga right? I mean not that I expect Maddi to turn out to be some psycho stalker, although to be honest she is a little crazy if you ask me…."

"Yeah but Nathan, what do I do? I mean Peyton's going to flip… and she's not in the condition to be stressed out… but that's hardly a reason to keep this from her right?"

"Oh man, yeah you have to tell her. I think the girls prefer to be told off your back rather than them finding out on their own accord, and to be honest, Maddi doesn't seem to be the type of girl to keep quiet about these things…"

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence mate. How the hell do I bring this sort of topic up!"

"Hmm… well I'll leave that one to you. But at the end of the day Luke, you need to ask yourself, do you want Peyton to find out by another source, or do you want to be the person to tell her. She loves you mate. I'm sure that whatever happens, when the storm is over she'll understand. But can I just say brother to brother… what the hell were you thinking? I mean do you even have feelings for this girl? Are you attracted to her? Did anything happen in New York when you guys met?"

Lucas sighed heavily. He knew that Nathan was right in his assumptions. "Yeah man, I know your right. But as for why it happened, I don't know! I'm not even interested in her. It was all happening before I was even aware of what was going on. And no, nothing happened in New York. I promise"

Well good. Then I suggest you head on straight home and explain what's happened to this lovely wife of yours. I'm sure it will be fine Luke. She loves you, and she knows you won't cheat on her."

* * *

"Alright chicken, no more stories! It's really past your bedtime now. And there's no way that you can guilt me into another!"

Peyton smiled at her daughter as she tucked her into bed, after putting their final story book back on the shelf.

"Mama, why do people kiss?" Sawyer asked innocently.

"Well it depends baby. Some people kiss as a way of greeting, other times you kiss as a thank you, and sometimes you kiss because you love that person." Peyton answered a little confused by the question.

"What about a kiss on the lips?" Sawyer asked again, not satisfied with her mother's response.

"Well it still depends sweetie… why?" Peyton answered again, unsure why her daughter had all these questions. Quickly she wondered what on earth Lucas had let their daughter watch on TV during the day and made a mental note for her to remind Lucas to watch what their little girl got stuck into that pretty head of hers.

"Are kisses on the lips saved for people that love each other? Long kisses on the lips?"

"Hmm… mostly, yes, they are saved for people who loved each other very much"

"Like the way you kiss daddy?" Sawyer asked.

Peyton smiled to herself. "Yeah, like the way I kiss daddy."

"Then why does Daddy kiss Maddi like that?"

Peyton started, unsure if she had heard what her daughter said correctly. Trying to control her voice, Peyton decided to ask her daughter the question back, to see if she really did hear right. Surely her mind was playing tricks on her...

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"Today, when you were at work. I saw Daddy kiss Maddi the way that you kiss him. I didn't like it."

"Well sweetie, Daddy and Maddi finished writing their book today. Maybe it was just a happy kiss because of all the hard work they had put in." Peyton answered in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

"No Mama, this wasn't that sort of a kiss. Not like how Aunt Haley kisses dad when she's excited, or how Aunt Brooke jumps around and gives Daddy a kiss on the lips. This is how you kiss him Mama. Like you kissed him tonight."

Peyton's heart sank. Sawyer wouldn't be swayed. Couldn't be swayed. She was adamant with what she had seen. And suddenly other things began to fall into place. Sawyer wanting her all afternoon when she was usually more than happy to spend days on end with her father, Lucas being oddly quiet with the finishing of the book, and his disinterest to celebrate. Hardly knowing what she was doing, she quickly finished tucking Sawyer into bed and mechanically settled her down for the night. Knowing exactly where she was going, she headed for hers and Lucas' bedroom. She found exactly what she was looking for almost instantly. Settling herself down on the bed, her heart pounding in her chest, Peyton pulled open the manuscript and began to read.

* * *

Brooke and Ben drove silently home from what felt like the longest dinner in history.

"Does it have to be like this now?" Brooke asked, finally breaking the silence.

"You basically said you didn't feel the same way Brooke. How can it be any different. I can't hide my feelings for you? We can't just close them off and go back to the way it was."

"But we were great the way it was before!" Brooke said frustrated.

"That's why I didn't want you to say anything. I knew it would change everything"

"But it doesn't have to Brooke. Why shouldn't we at least try dating? What have we got to loose?"

"I just…. Can't Ben… I'm sorry, really I am…"

"Sorry because you can't date me or sorry because you are still in love with the man who ran off on you because he found out you were pregnant?"

Brooke paused for a moment, shocked at what he already seemed to know without her saying anything to him.

"It's written all over your face Brooke. Don't be so surprised that I knew" Ben said a little bitterly.

"I'm sorry Ben. It's just… too soon maybe. I don't know why. But I still love him Ben. I still love him and he's not even here to help raise our child. I guess we can't help what the heart wants can we?"

Ben smiled a little back at Brooke. "No I guess not. But… if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. I just…. Can't go on pretending anymore Brooke"

"Ok… I understand." Smiling at Ben she lent in to kiss his cheek and then climbed out of the car. As she let herself into her house, she quietly went into her bedroom and climbed onto the bed before she started to sob. She had just lost a great friend and probably the best relationship she could have had. And yet, she was still in love with Julian. The man she hadn't seen from or heard from in 3 months. And yet, if he appeared, she'd take him back in an instant….

This is ridiculous! Brooke scolded herself. She shouldn't be lying here wallowing for a man that clearly doesn't want her. No, Brooke, you need to man up and not stop pining for a man that wasn't going to return. A man that clearly didn't love her the way she deserved. No, if Julian Baker came back, Brooke would personally make sure his life was a living hell…

* * *

Lucas quietly entered his house and noticed the stillness in the air. He quickly wondered whether Peyton had gone to bed already. Had he really been talking to Nathan for that long? He hoped that she was still awake. If he didn't talk to her now, he didn't know if he'd have the courage to do it tomorrow. His talk with Nathan had given him the confidence and he'd had just enough alcohol to make him comfortable to breech the subject. Ducking quietly into their daughters room he said a quick goodnight to Sawyer before heading into his and Peyton's room.

Instantly he felt like he could cut the tension in the room with a knife. He turned around and saw a tear stained Peyton's face looking at him. Without even thinking of the days events he straight away jumped to the conclusion that someone had been hurt. Fear gripped him. Peyton looked like a broken woman. Had something happened to her father? Before he could ask, Peyton began speaking.

"What would you do in my shoes Luke? Say you find out from your three year old daughter that she has seen her father kissing another woman. Surely not, you think. She must have seen it wrong. After all they did finish writing a book today. And yet, there is something about the insistence at which your daughter is telling you the story that deep down you feel this isn't the case. So you find his phone, with a text message from the girl saying that she knows you feel the same way… and you come home to find a manuscript written about a woman having an affair with a married man… I mean what would you do Luke? Wait and let the man explain himself? Or would you go? Knowing full well whatever he could possibly say was going to hurt her more than she could possibly imagine."

At this point Peyton broke down. She had been keeping herself composed while she asked Luke these questions, but she could no longer keep it together. Luke was standing there dumbfounded and defeated. This is not how he wanted her to find out. How could he explain to Peyton that there was nothing going on when all the evidence was presented to him like that.

"Peyton… let me explain…."


	35. Chapter 35

"_What would you do in my shoes Luke? Say you find out from your three year old daughter that she has seen her father kissing another woman. Surely not, you think. She must have seen it wrong. After all they did finish writing a book today. And yet, there is something about the insistence at which your daughter is telling you the story that deep down you feel this isn't the case. So you find his phone, with a text message from the girl saying that she knows you feel the same way… and you come home to find a manuscript written about a woman having an affair with a married man… I mean what would you do Luke? Wait and let the man explain himself? Or would you go? Knowing full well whatever he could possibly say was going to hurt her more than she could possibly imagine."_

"Peyton… let me explain…"Lucas started.

"It better be a pretty good explanation Lucas, coz right now, your story isn't looking all that great." Peyton said, calming herself down so that she could hear what Lucas had to say. She was hurt, upset and angry. Right now she wasn't sure if anything Lucas could say could make her feel any different.

"I met her in New York. At the book tour… a couple of weeks before you and Sawyer came for your surprise visit. She was lighthearted, funny and we kept bumping into each other. I was lonely Peyton. I enjoyed the company. I missed you and Sawyer, our talks weren't the same on the phone… and well… you know what we were going through then with the….."

Anger swelled up in Peyton "Don't you dare Luke! Don't you _dare_ blame this on me. We were trying for another baby. We were _both_ stressed about it. Did you ever think that _I _was lonely too. That I missed my husband who had been travelling for the past 3 months?" It sounded like someone else talking. Like it wasn't her sitting and hearing Lucas tell her this story. She found it so hard to believe. She and Luke were made for each other. How could this happen to _her_… to them?

"Peyton it wasn't like that I swear. Nothing happened ok! We were just friends. I need you to understand that. Please. There never has been, and never will be anyone for me but you. I want to tell you the story from the start, that's all."

Slowly, she looked up into his face. She was surprised by what she saw. He didn't look guilty, he didn't look anything other than tortured. She wondered if her face looked the same. She quickly bit her tongue, holding back the scathing remarks she wanted to say to him and silently let him continue.

"I found out she was an author and I offered to help her write her book as she was having difficulty getting ahead with it. She told me what it was about. It's the same book we've been writing Peyton. It's about a guy she knew when she was at college. It's not about us, it's not about me. We traded numbers and that was the last I heard of her until she showed up on our door step. I promise. The only text message I have received from her that isn't business related is the one you saw from today. You can check my phone, check the bills or anything else, and you will see that the only time I've received or made texts or calls to her number is from the time she arrived in Tree Hill."

Peyton remained silent throughout his whole speech. Part of her felt a little guilty for looking through his phone. But then, how could she not given the circumstances.

"Lucas, you knew I didn't trust her. You know how I felt about her. Why did you keep working with her? Why weren't you more cautious when you knew how I felt about her?"

It took a while for Lucas to answer. "I don't know Peyton. I liked working with her. I enjoyed the editing, looking at a fresh piece of work and not having to stare at a blank page for days. I would have been just as dedicated, just as consumed by the project if it was anyone else. Please believe me on that.."

"Honestly Lucas... I don't know what to believe anymore…"

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning and Peyton and Lucas were still discussing the turn of events. They had yelled, cried, screamed and discussed things over and over again still without reconciliation being met.

"Is this what it's going to be like now Peyton?" Lucas asked finally. He was exhausted. He didn't know how else to tell her his story, to plead his innocence. And yet, he could see that Peyton had not completely accepted all that he had told her. No matter how he had begged.

"Honestly Lucas? I don't know…. I really don't know." Peyton felt as exhausted as though she had run a marathon. Emotionally drained and unsure of where to turn. She didn't know whether to believe Luke or not. Was what he was saying the truth? Never in her wildest dreams did she ever envisage her or Luke having this in their relationship. With a tear in her eye Peyton said "Luke I trusted you. Trusted you more than anything. I kept telling myself that nothing was going to happen because you loved your family and you wouldn't do anything to hurt us. But this Luke…. _This_ is like a kick in the guts…. No Luke, I don't want to discuss it anymore. I'm exhausted. We're not going to get anything out of it. I'm…. I'm just going to go into Sawyers room ok?"

Luke started to say something in objection before Peyton interrupted "No Luke please… just give me this… I.. can't deal with it right now ok?"

Knowing he was defeated, Lucas silently sat back down on the bed and let his wife walk out of the room. Somewhere in him, he felt as though there was also something walking out of their relationship.

* * *

Luke couldn't get to sleep that night and finally, with the sun streaming through the window he gave up on his attempts of sleep and headed to the kitchen where he was greeted by Sawyer and Peyton. One look from his wife told him 'not in front of Sawyer' and he was glad to agree with her.

"Hi Daddy. What are you having for breakfast?" Lucas smiled to his daughter and continued the charade of a happy family until she departed from the room. He tried to catch Peyton's eye to gage how she was feeling, but she wouldn't look at him. This hurt more than anything.

Finally, after a long moment Peyton broke the silence.

"Do you remember what you promised me on our wedding day Lucas? What you promised your family?"

Lucas had never forgotten that magical day. He could still recite to Peyton exactly what he had said, every moment of that beautiful day. "Of course I do. I told you there was nobody else for me than you. And that I would love you for the rest of my life. That hasn't changed Peyton. I don't love anyone else, and I couldn't even look at anyone else the way that I do you." Lucas felt as though he was pleading, begging her to understand.

'How did we end up here Luke? I don't get it. I love you Lucas. I love you more than anything in my life. I love our family more than life itself. How is it that our world can turn upside down in one failing swoop?"

Lucas looked up at Peyton and saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. How was he to help her see that this was simply an innocent kiss that meant nothing to him. How he wished he was able to have told her first. Or that he had been able to see this coming and been able to push Maddi away faster. Luke wished it were yesterday again so that he could act differently.

"Look I have to go to work now. I'll take Sawyer in with me. I just…. I just can't talk about this anymore ok."

Knowing he had no other option, Lucas silently agreed and went to quietly say goodbye to his daughter.

* * *

"Men suck!" Brooke exclaimed as she walked into the studio of the red bedroom records. Instantly Peyton wondered if it was written all over her face and her best friend was able to read that something was amiss. However, when she looked up she saw straight away that this was Brooke herself talking. As though from a different lifetime, Peyton remembered the whole Brooke-Ben date and realised this must be the reason for the outburst.

"Why do they always have to fall in love with you? I mean why couldn't he just leave it be, let us be friends. I was able to do friends, cope with friends! But now, now I've lost my parenting buddy in one big swoop. All because he couldn't put his feelings aside."

"Brooke, you hardly expect him to keep his feelings to the side do you? I mean would you do the same thing if you were him?" Haley asked diplomatically..

"Of course I would!"

Peyton and Haley both looked at Brooke with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok well… maybe not, but that's not the point!"

The girls continued to quietly listen as Brooke ranted and raved. It wasn't until they had been talking for some time that Brooke's attention was brought onto Peyton.

"Hey P. Scott – what's up with you – you're awfully quiet today" Brooke queried.

That was all Peyton needed for the waterworks to start. Instantly rushing to her side, Brooke and Haley came closer to offer comfort to their friend. Peyton briefly filled them in with the information she found out the night before. Their exclamations of disbelief and anger made Peyton feel a little bit better. Deciding however that she had enough of discussing her relationship woes, Peyton decided shortly after that she would finish her work at home. Haley and Brooke also decided that enough work had been done and decided to also leave with Peyton. When walking through the bar at Tric, they came across a familiar face which made them all seethe in anger.

Brooke took the matter into her own hands and marched right up to the woman who hadn't yet realised they were there

"You've got some nerve showing up here"

Maddi looked at Brooke confused until she saw Peyton behind her. Smirking to herself she instantly put two and two together and realised that Peyton must know what had transpired yesterday.

"Peyton I'm really sorry…."

"Like hell you are!" Haley said standing next to Peyton with her arm around her

"I am sorry. Sorry that her husband doesn't love her like he does me. Sorry that she had to find out this way. He loves me Peyton. You'll see" Maddi said sweetly.

Unable to take anymore, Peyton spoke up "You know what Maddi, I think I know better than you, because I know my husband. And I know that he would see nothing in a useless, pathetic little girl like you. To think that I opened up my house for you. Just be warned Maddi… you really are no match for me. After all, experience shows that nobody can get in the way of Lucas and I"

Without waiting for a response, Peyton stormed out of Tric with her head held high and Brooke and Haley following behind.

Chase, noticing the commotion, came over to Maddi and quietly led her to the door "I think you better leave." He said in a tone that left no room for disagreement.

* * *

Looking around her at the quiet, empty house, Peyton sighed to herself as she took one last look at the note she was writing:

_Luke, _

_I need some time to digest all of this and some time to breathe. I just can't go on fighting with you all the time. I'm taking Sawyer to Brooke's with me and we will stay with her for a little while. Please, just give me my space and don't come calling for me. I hope you understand. _

_Peyton_

It sounded to cold when she read it to herself, but she didn't know how else to write or what else to write. Closing her eyes, she placed the note on the kitchen bench and then went out to the car to help Sawyer buckle in.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hope you all are having a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Here is the next installment to the story. I hope you are all sticking with me and trust me as to where this is going :-)**

Peyton pulled up outside Brooke's house with a sigh. It took her a while to work up the courage to walk up to the door. Almost as though this decision would make everything of the past 48 hours too real.

Pulling on a brave face, she turned around to the back seat and addressed her daughter "So Sawyer, want to have a sleep-over at Aunt Brooke's?"

"Are we going to eat lots of candy and play games?" Sawyer asked, weighing up her options.

"We can if you want to"

"Sure! Aunt Brooke is always so much fun!" Sawyer said as she tried to unbuckle herself and hop out of the car.

A few minutes later, Peyton was at the front door of her best friends house and she hesitated a few seconds before she knocked. It took a while before Brooke came to the door and answered it.

Brooke looked at her best friend standing there with her daughter and a quizzical look came upon her face.

"Fancy some company for a few days?" Peyton asked chokingly.

Her face full of sympathy, Brooke instantly pulled her friend into a hug and welcomed her into her home.

* * *

Peyton walked back down the stairs to Brooke's living room after putting Sawyer to bed some time later. The three girls had all played numerous games and messed up the kitchen at Sawyer's insistence. Neither Brooke nor Peyton had a chance to talk about the matters at hand, and Brooke observed that for the moment, that was exactly what Peyton wanted. Looking up as her friend descended the stairs she smiled sympathetically to her.

"She asleep?" Brooke asked.

"Finally. Miss 20 questions doesn't miss a beat. She knows something is up. Poor mite, I guess it's been a hard day for her too."

Sympathetically, Brooke pulled her friend into an embrace. Desperately she wanted to know exactly what was going on. Wanted to know the rest of the story other than what she had heard earlier that day in the studio. Yet, she knew that Peyton would tell her when the time was right.

"Men suck Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed after some time.

"Yes, they sure do!" Brooke said, thinking of Luke, who she never thought would do this to her best friend, and also thinking of her own twisted love life that was Ben and Julian.

"You know what the worst part is Brooke?" Brooke had a few things run through her mind, but chose to keep silent.

"Usually this is the time that you and I would go and paint the town red and drown our sorrows in alcohol… only now we can't because we are both fat and pregnant!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Well I'm fat and pregnant… you are just pregnant" Peyton commented after some consideration.

At this Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure I'll catch up to you!"

The two girls collapsed on the couch giggling, before silence filled the room.

"You know what Brooke. Never did I think this would happen to me. To us! I never thought Julian would leave, never thought that anything would ever happen between Lucas and me… and yeah, if you want to go that far back, never would have dreamed of Nate and Haley hooking up. Only, now I can't imagine them with anybody else!"

The girls continued to talk, but dance around the subject at hand. Finally Brooke could no longer take it

"Hun, I know you don't want to talk about it and that's fine, I respect that. But what the hell happened? How is it that you ended up here? I mean, this is one relationship that I never expected to come to this at all? Has anything else happened other than what you told us today?"

"Nothing more happened. I just…. needed to get out. I needed time to breathe. Get my thoughts around things."

"Do you think he's telling the truth? That it was just the one kiss?"

Peyton pondered the question for a while. "Do you know, yeah, I do actually think that it was just the one kiss. Maybe he didn't even mean to kiss her. But it doesn't change the fact that it happened. I guess that's why I needed to get out for a while… clear my head".

"Well hun, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need" Brooke said, hugging her best friend.

* * *

Luke was sitting on the sofa dumbfounded with Peyton's note in his hand. He couldn't believe the recent turn of events of the last 48 hours. How could his life turn so topsy turvy? Why on earth did he decide to start working on this project with Maddi anyway? How did he not see the dangers? And now… Peyton was gone… Was this the beginning of the end for them? No, he couldn't believe that… wouldn't believe that. Lost in his own thoughts he was brought back to the present by the sound of someone opening his door. Thinking it was Peyton he jumped up to meet her.

"Lucas Eugine Scott! You better tell me that things aren't as bad as they seem… because at the moment they seem pretty bad!"

Haley marched right up to Lucas and he immediately felt like a school boy. Wow, that mum card really does suit Haley, he thought.

"So you know?"

"So I know? That's the only defence you have? Of course I know Luke! Peyton is one of my best friends, I found out from her. Nathan is my husband, I found out from him. And you… my oldest and dearest friend, I am so cross at you now I barely know what to say to you!"

"Haley…."

"Don't 'Haley' me Luke! Ugh – I'm SO cross at you! What the hell were you thinking? Had you completely forgotten what we talked about earlier the other day?"

"No, it just happened. It was nothing Hales. I promise. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I swear. There is _nothing_ going between Maddi and I. There is only one person I love, and right now, she's not talking to me."

"Can you blame her Luke? I mean she found out from your daughter. Not from the person she needed to hear it from."

"Of course I don't blame her. I was coming home to tell her, to talk to her…"

"Still Luke, it doesn't excuse what has happened. You should have known how she felt about this Maddi in your life. I mean, never, in my wildest dreams had I imagined you would cheat on Peyton…."

"I didn't cheat on her Hales.."

"Oh don't get technical with me Luke! You kissed another woman! That's the bottom line. I mean I thought your mother had raised you well. But maybe that Dan Scott blood runs deeper than we all knew? Is that what it is?"

Luke looked up at his friend, hurt. Instantly Haley knew she had cut a nerve and instantly regretted what she said. She knew that what Luke did had nothing to do with Dan. If she wasn't so angry and her friend, she would also know that deep down this was not as bad as her brain was making it out to be also.

"I think you've said enough Hales. Look I'm sorry about what happened ok. I never meant for this to happen. But I would never… _never_… intentionally cheat on my wife." Lucas turned to walk away from his friend. What Haley said cut him to the bone. Surely she knew him better than that. To accuse him of such a thing?

"Luke… I'm sorry… I was angry… I…Look – I'll talk to you later ok?"

Silently Luke simply walked out of the room, leaving Haley standing in his kitchen wondering if she had just made matters worse.

* * *

"You know what I think we need P Scott?" Brooke asked a week later as Peyton and Sawyer descended the stairs into the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" Sawyer offered running to the bar stools and climbed up to take a seat.

"Well little Sawyer-Brooke, I must have read your mind, because that's exactly what we have on the menu this morning" Brooke said smiling. "But I think your mummy and I could do with some therapy don't you little one?"

"Therapy?" Peyton asked quizzically. "Look I know things are bad Brooke but…"

"Oh c'mon – why wouldn't you want a little bit of retail therapy? It always made us feel better in the past?" Brooke said, looking up at her friend with innocent eyes.

Peyton smiled at her friend. "Now that therapy I can do! What do you say Sawyer? Want to have some retail therapy today?"

"Yup!" Sawyer exclaimed.

* * *

Sawyer, Brooke and Peyton had spent the day wondering around the stores until their feet felt they could carry them no further.

"Ugh! I need to sit down!" Peyton finally exclaimed.

"So pregnant P Scott doesn't have the shopping stamina anymore?" Brooke teased half heartedly. She had been feeling unwell for part of their expedition, yet didn't want to end the trip lest it actually be having a positive effect on Peyton.

"Haha – very funny. You're not looking that sprightly yourself there B Davis. What's up?"

"Oh it's nothing, just a bit of back pain."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah – I'm sure, it's nothing." Brooke lied. In actual fact, Brooke had not been feeling well for days, but she was not going to burden her problems onto her best friend when she needed her most. Peyton watched her friend for a few moments more, not convinced.

"Well maybe we should book you in to see the doctor… you know… just in case."

"Don't worry about me Peyton, I'm fine. Plus, I'm not going to be running to the doctor for every little thing. I'm sure it's just stress – you know, from the Ben things and stuff like that." Brooke said in a sprightly voice, smiling at her friend trying her best to convince her.

"Look Peyt, I promise, as soon as it starts to get worse, I will go to the doctors and get checked out ok. I promise, I'm _fine!"_

"OK… but if you're not better in a few days, I'm taking you whether you like it or not" Peyton reluctantly agreed, still unconvinced.

Brooke smiled at her friend, and then excused herself, leaving Sawyer and Peyton resting on the bench together.

"Mama, when are we going to see Daddy again?" Sawyer asked her mother

Peyton was taken aback by the question. It wasn't until then that she had given any thought into her daughter's well being and how much she might be missing her father. Immediately, Peyton began to feel a little guilty over taking Sawyer away from Luke. It had never been her intention to separate the two of them deliberately.

"Whenever you want to see your Daddy sweetie." Peyton responded.

It had been a few days since she had spoken to Luke. He had come by the next day after she had left him the note, but all they did was argue. She hoped that Luke understood that all she wanted was a little bit of time. As the days had gone on, Peyton's anger had subsided and now all she felt was numbness. A constant ache every time she thought of what had come between them. And yet, all Peyton really wanted was for things to go back to the way they were. Could it be that the reason "people always leave" was because of her?

"Can we see Daddy tonight Mama?" Sawyer asked.

With tears brimming in her eyes, Peyton silently nodded and pulled her daughter into her lap for a hug. Only Peyton didn't know whether she was hugging her daughter for her comfort or for Sawyer's.

* * *

Peyton walked up the porch steps into her own home and rang the doorbell. It felt odd to ring the doorbell to her own home, and yet she hadn't called Lucas and didn't want to just waltz on through. She could hear the distant footsteps as Lucas drew closer to the door.

"Daddy!" Sawyer screamed as she jumped into her father's arms the second he opened the door. Pleasant shock was etched on Lucas' face. He looked tired Peyton noted instantly. Distant, tired and as emotionally drained as she felt. Offering her husband a weak smile she said

"Sawyer missed you. I thought I would drop her off to spend some time with her Daddy."

"Hey pretty girl!" Lucas said hugging his daughter, all the while looking directly at Peyton. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too daddy! I missed you a whole heap!" Sawyer replied, about to prattle off and continue her mindless chatter. Lucas, not wanting to miss this opportunity to speak to Peyton quickly hushed her.

"Hey Monkey, how about you run inside and get settled. I want to talk to your Mama first ok?"

"Mama, you're not staying?" Sawyer asked confused.

Peyton paused, looking from Lucas to Sawyer. "No sweetie. I thought you might like some special time with your Daddy."

The answer seemed to satisfy Sawyer as she jumped down from her fathers arms, ran over to her mother and gave her a hug, before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok Mama. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Sawyer ran into the house.

There was an awkward silence between Lucas and Peyton as they stood on their porch. There was so much to say, and yet, neither could start. Peyton felt a sudden urge to rush over into her husbands arms. And yet, something prevented her from doing it.

"Thanks. Peyton… I…"

"I know…" Peyton replied before Lucas could put his thoughts into word.

"But you're not staying…" Inside, Lucas let himself hope. Peyton didn't seem so cross anymore, and yet, he could still see the hurt in her eyes.

"Not yet… I can't…" Peyton tried to explain to him how she was feeling and yet she couldn't put what was going through her mind into words.

Lucas looked at Peyton again, searched the face that he knew so well and could read her mind as well as his own. Yet, this was all foreign territory for him. He couldn't see what she was thinking, how she was feeling. Only that she wasn't angry anymore. Maybe at last she understood… she believed what he had been telling her. He wanted so much to just take her into his arms. To kiss her and let his emotion tell her what he couldn't put into words.

"What do you want me to say? What can I do?" Lucas asked

Peyton met his gaze once more. She could see he was trying so hard. She wanted so much for everything to be ok between them again. And yet, she still looked at him, and all she could feel was that the bond between them was broken. She could only think of Maddi's lips on her husbands. On lips that should have touched nobody's but hers.

"I just need time Lucas. I'm sorry, I can't give you a better answer. I want to come back, I want to be ok with this… but I need time ok?"

Silently Lucas agreed. Peyton smiled weakly at him once more and turned to leave. Hardly able to believe that her visit was so short. His wife, who he hadn't seen for a week was leaving already. Lucas wanted to hold onto this, hold onto the moment they were sharing together.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah… I think I should… People always leave right?" Peyton said weakly as she walked to her car. She looked down as she unlocked the car door. Without thinking, Lucas leaped off the porch and ran to his wife until he was inches from her. Slowly Peyton looked up. You could cut the tension between them with a knife. Peyton could smell Lucas' own unique scent. One that she had missed so much, and tried so hard to remember on those sleepless nights in Brooke's spare room. She looked up to him, wondering what he had to say.

"Not me Peyton. People may always leave, but not me. _Never _me. Remember? I'll never leave." Before he knew what he was doing, Lucas lent down, and gently kissed Peyton on the lips. He wanted to show her how much he still loved her. It only lasted a few moments, before they broke apart and Lucas watched his wife climb into her car. She smiled gently at him again as she drove off.

Somehow, the storm inside Peyton began to calm slowly. Hearing those words, feeling his lips once more on hers. Somehow, that seemed to be just what Peyton needed.


	37. Chapter 37

Early the next morning, long before Lucas was even entertaining the idea of getting up to start a new day, he felt his bed shake and the covers move as a small being crawled under the blankets with him. He had a great afternoon with his daughter and remembered why he missed Sawyer so much.

"Morning Daddy" Sawyer whispered… or at least attempted to whisper.

Lucas toyed with the idea of trying to feign a few more minutes sleep, but then he realised that the time with his three year old could be limited as he wasn't sure what time Peyton was coming over to pick Sawyer up again.

Peyton… Lucas was still recovering from the shock of seeing her on his doorstep yesterday. It was a pleasant surprise to see her. Still, Lucas wished that he could have someone wordlessly conveyed to her all that he wanted to. He felt stupid for kissing her. Surely that was not the right way to go about things. But, when he saw her, when he could feel her so close, he couldn't help it. He just hoped that Peyton would understand what he was trying to tell her and they could move forward. Lucas didn't know how much longer he could go on living apart like this.

Sighing, Lucas turned his attention to his daughter who was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to wake from his slumber. For a few more moments Lucas continued to lie there with his eyes closed, knowing that Sawyer would be wondering whether he was asleep or not. He could hear her rustle in the bed, arranging herself so that she could check on him closer. As she leaned over him to check and see if his eyes were open, he could feel Sawyer breathing on him. Quickly he darted open his eyes, grabbed his daughter and began tickling her until the house was filled with her peals of laughter.

"Daddy…." Sawyer began. She and Lucas were sitting in the kitchen, stomachs satisfied after their feast of a cooked breakfast.

"Yes baby girl?" Lucas automatically responded absent mindedly.

"Sophie says that mummies and daddies stop living together when they don't love each other anymore. Do you not love Mama anymore?"

Lucas, surprised by the question, looked at his daughter who was looking at him keenly waiting his response. Sometimes it amazed him how observant his three-and-a-half year old daughter was. Nothing really escaped her attention, even though she might not fully understand what was happening. It wasn't until then that he realised there was a third party in this debacle also. His own daughter, who he loved more than life itself, was caught up in this mess. He was causing his own family this pain and heartache, all through one crazy mistake. Sighing, Lucas sat down next to his daughter and tried to explain in terms that a three year old might have a hope of understanding.

"Oh Sweetie, I love your Mama more than anything. But I did something that made your Mama very upset and so we are now trying to work through it." Lucas felt that his explanation was futile and yet he could think of no other way of explaining what was going on between him and Peyton.

"So are you having a fight?"

"Yeah… I guess so… we're having a grown up fight.."

"Mama always says that if we do something wrong we just have to say sorry and that it was a zacident" Sawyer told her father truthfully. "Have you told Mama you are sorry?"

"You're Mama's right about that pretty girl. But grown up arguments, sometimes saying sorry isn't enough…"

"Then Mama says what you can't fix with sorry's you can always fix with flowers and chocolate. Have you tried that?"

Lucas chuckled in spite of himself. "Oh sweetie, I don't think flowers and chocolate will fix this one either. I would have to do something a lot more radical than that. Just trust me ok? I love your Mama and it's my plan that we'll all be living together here soon ok?"

"Before my little sister is born?"

"Yes, I hope so. I hope long before your little sister _or brother_ is born!"

With this Sawyer seemed to be satisfied. Impulsively she jumped off her chair, planted a kiss on her fathers cheek and then ran off to play in her room.

* * *

"Girls, I think it's time for an intervention"

Brooke, Haley and Millie were all sitting in the Clothes over Bro's office having one of their usual late morning catch up sessions. Peyton had seemed pretty worked up after dropping Sawyer off the previous night and when asked to join them this morning, she had politely declined. This however had moved Brooke over into action mode, seeing how much her friend was worked up about this whole debacle.

"I mean this has been going on for a while now and we all thought it would blow over… but it seems that Peyton of ours can be a pretty stubborn person, and I think we need to find a way to get these two back together… Maddi or no Maddi, we all know that Peyton and Lucas are meant to be together…"

All of the girls had listened to Brookes speech yet it was Haley who spoke up first.

"I dunno Brooke… I mean I know that what you are saying is true, but Peyton is not allowing any of us to talk seriously to her about it. And I know from that whole Nanny Carrie incident that even though we _know_ our husbands are innocent deep down, we need to come to that realisation on our own accord. Remember when Lucas tried to organise his and Lindsay's bridal/ grooms party at our place?"

"Well we need to do something!" Brooke commented exasperated. "I hate seeing Peyton like this."

"Me too, but sometimes, these things just take time I guess" said Haley in a non-committal way.

"C'mon Hales, you've been the only one of us that has talked to Lucas the past few weeks? How is he? Maybe we can intervene on his part?" Brooke suggested.

"He was pretty messed up the last time I saw him. Although to be honest, I don't know what kind of a help I'll be. I said some pretty nasty things to him in the heat of the moment" Haley lamented. She felt so guilty about the comments she made about Dan to Luke. She hadn't had the courage to call him and talk to him about it, unsure of how receptive he would be to her after she berated him so shamelessly.

And so the conversations continues while the three girls sat and discussed how they could try and intervene and fix their friends' relationship woes.

* * *

Peyton was sitting alone in Brookes house feeling pretty sad and sorry for herself. She kept re-living the events of the previous night and after a restless sleep she still didn't know where she stood. Part of her wanted to rush right back into Lucas' arms, but then when she remembered why she was here, the anger welled up inside of her again and raged like an uncontrollable fire. How could she go back to Lucas when this cloud would be forever hanging over them? And yet, she missed him more than anything. She missed waking up next to him, seeing him every day and having the one person there that she wanted to talk to and share things with. She could still feel the touch of Lucas' lips on hers from the previous night. Would they ever be able to go back to the way things were? Casually Peyton began to sift through the many emails that she had neglected of late. While there was no 'official' maternity leave while you owned your own record label, Peyton had taken a definite backward step in the previous weeks and would continue to slow down with her work until the baby came along. Yet still, there seemed to be an endless amount of work to do, despite her plans to slow things down.

As she sifted through the emails, she came across one from Karen. They regularly emailed each other as this was the easiest way to stay in touch and send updates about their respective families. To Peyton, Karen had fast become a surrogate mother to her. Not only was she her mother in law, but Karen had also been there for Peyton when she needed a mother the most. A constant pillar of strength and as a result, both she and Luke were still extremely close to Karen. Wondering what the email contained, Peyton hastily opened it and started to read.

Instantly, Peyton was surprised by the content. Evidently, Lucas or someone had filled Karen in on the latest events in her son and daughter-in-laws lives. Peyton soon found tears welling up as she read what Karen had to say, always words from someone who understands both sides to the story.

_Dear Peyton, _

_I'm not sure if this is over-stepping the boundaries or not, but I just wanted to talk to you about the recent events between you and Lucas. I know it's none of my business, but I can imagine the two of you would be quite torn up by these recent events and it certainly hurts me to hear that things are not going as well as they should be for the two of you. Rest assured that if my son was still the 16 year old boy that he used to be when he made rash decisions like this one, I certainly would have a word or two to say to him. In fact I still do! I know that this is your own battle to fight, and I will let the two of you do so and hope for the best. I just wanted to say one thing. _

_You probably remember the time, as it was when I was first introduced to you, however unfortunate the circumstances were. Years back when the two of you were in high school and Keith and Lucas had that horrible accident on the way to pick me up from the airport. Deep down I knew it was just that, an accident. But seeing my only child lying there on the hospital bed, I took my heartache out on the one person that I needed the most. I blamed Keith. Oh how I wanted desperately to blame someone. Keith was the easy option – he was in the car, he was driving and for all intense and purposes it was his fault. Perhaps I was a little irrational, perhaps not. Perhaps it's not at all similar to what you are going through with Luke right now. But one thing is for certain, I wish I never had. I wish instead that I had put it all aside and had that time with Keith together. There were so many times that I wanted his shoulder to lean on, and yet I wouldn't allow myself because every time I thought of him, I thought of the accident. But now, with the turn of events that was to take place in the next 18mths, I wish, with all my heart that the time we spent apart was instead spent together. I could have had that many more moments with Keith. We could have spent those 18mths together, instead of the short time that we did. _

_Life is too short to hold grudges Peyton. I learnt that the hard way. So ask yourself if you still love Lucas. Deep down, below all of that anger and hurt you are feeling now, do you still love him? Because if the answer is 'yes' then the anger will go, the hurt will go, but I am almost positive that your love for Lucas and his love for you will never truly falter. At the end of the day, that is the most important thing. _

_Like I said, I may have over-stepped the line, and if I have, then I'm sorry. But I just wanted to share my thoughts with you woman to woman. _

_Take care of that baby and give Sawyer and big hug and kiss from me. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Karen._

Peyton had a mix of emotions rage through her as she read through the email. She was angry that Karen was of course taking her son's side in the matter, then she was surprised and touched by Karen's clear understanding of exactly how Peyton felt. One thing was certain, it didn't make Peyton's choices or the decisions she had to make any easier. If anything, it confused her further. Sighing as she closed the lid of her laptop, Peyton got up and decided to go for a walk to clear her head.

* * *

Brooke arrived home from the store feeling sad and sorry for herself. Her back ached, she had cramps in her abdomen and her head was spinning. It was now that she regretted constantly saying she was 'fine' to her ever-concerned friend. Ever since their shopping trip the pains had gotten worse, but seeing how tormented Peyton was coming home last night, Brooke couldn't bring it up and thought the pains would have gone by the morning. When she awoke that morning, Brooke was pleased that they had receded, but now they had come back with full force. She needed to get to the hospital and fast. Brooke called out for Peyton but got no response. Sighing, she grabbed her phone and started to dial her best friends number.

* * *

"So kiddo… what do you say we head for a walk down to the river court to shoot some hoops with Jaime and Uncle Nathan?" Lucas proposed as he walked into Sawyer's room.

"Yeah!" Sawyer exclaimed jumping up to join her father. This was the times that she loved with her father best. Sawyer had inherited her father's love for basketball and loved nothing more than hanging out down at the river court playing with her cousin, father and uncle. Admittedly, Sawyer didn't do much shooting, but rather spent most of the time on her father's or uncles shoulders as they played. She loved the feeling of flying way up there on Lucas' shoulders. Like nothing could touch her. She was taller than the world.

It was there that Lucas and Sawyer spent most of the afternoon, unbeknownst to them about the events that were about to take place.

* * *

Peyton, having forgotten her phone on her walk, came home shortly after, being unable to walk as far as she used to in this later stage of her pregnancy. Wanting to allow Lucas the full opportunity of spending the day with their daughter, Peyton was looking forward to a few quiet hours with her friend before heading over back to her place to pick up Sawyer. Peyton was surprised to find that Brooke was still not home. She wanted to check up on her friend who was unusually quiet last night and after the events on their shopping spree yesterday she wanted to make sure her friend was still feeling ok. To be honest, Peyton wasn't feeling the best herself, the result of the recent stress had left her constantly feeling a little worn and tired. Noticing one of Brooke's design books strewn on the floor, Peyton bent down to pick it up with the intention of placing this in Brooke's room, out of the potential danger of three year old hands. As she bent down, a sharp pain seared through her abdomen, causing Peyton to sit and rest. She hated these last months of pregnancy. Constantly uncomfortable and even easy tasks can knock you around. Peyton pushed the worry out to the back of her mind, reminding herself that her last appointment had Dr Williamson saying everything was going along just fine. Feeling well again, Peyton headed to Brooke's room to put her design portfolio away. As she opened the door, Peyton however dropped the folio, in shock, completely forgetting about it and ran to her best friends side who lay on the floor in agony. Once again, as Peyton bent down, she felt another sharp pain rattle through her.

"Brooke! What's happened? How long have you been here?" Peyton rattled off as she fumbled for her phone, not remembering where she put it.

Brooke looked up at Peyton "I tried to call you"

"I left my phone at home! Did you call anyone else? Did you call an ambulance? What on earth is wrong?" Peyton asked her voice full of panic.

"I called everyone but they didn't answer, I called the ambulance and they are coming" Brooke responded weakly. "I don't know what's happening. I felt fine this morning"

Pain again seared through Peyton's abdomen and suddenly it dawned on her that these were not just her body having Braxton hicks. Suddenly she felt something warm trickle down her legs, only looking once more at the ground, she realised it wasn't her waters breaking but it was blood. Panic went through Peyton like a wildfire. She remembered the last time that had happened. But the doctors had assured her she was clear this time around. And here she was with Brooke who was in desperate need of a doctor. Where was that ambulance?

"Brooke… Brooke… How long ago did you call for that ambulance? How long have you been here?"

"I don't know… not long… maybe 5 – 10 minutes?"

Panic stricken, Peyton grabbed Brooke's phone and dialled. Suddenly Karen's email made sense to her now. It didn't matter what Lucas had done with Maddi. Nothing mattered. He was the one that she wanted with her and suddenly all the other things didn't make a difference to that. After getting message bank, Peyton groaned and dialled again

"C'mon Luke… pick up your phone… Luke….." Peyton repeated all the while willing that ambulance to hurry along. "Argh! Why are they taking so long?" Peyton wondered, just as she felt another sharp pain sear through her abdomen, causing her to cry out.


	38. Chapter 38

Sawyer was flying. She was taller than anyone else in the world. She could do anything from up here. It was safe and secure from this height.

"And Jaimie dribbles the ball, side pass to Lucas, with a great catch by Sawyer who shoots…. And scores!" Lucas commentated as he lifts his daughter off his shoulder and spins her around high in the air, celebrating the shot. The air fills with her squeals of laughter. Slowly Lucas returns his daughter back to earth and solid ground.

"Again Daddy, Again!" Sawyer asks tugging at Lucas' top.

"I can't honey, this will be the death of me! I'm getting too old for this!"

Jaime and Nathan slowly walk on over. "Getting to old for this eh big brother? Are you actually admitting defeat?"

Lucas laughs as he walks over to his bag and begins rummaging for a drink of water and pulls out another for Sawyer.

"What can I say? It's that old shoulder injury playing up again" Lucas joked

"Sure thing uncle Lucas" teases Jaime.

Rummaging through his bag once more Lucas becomes more and more frantic, looking for something lost.

"Have you guys seen my phone?" Lucas asks the boys.

"No, you put it in the bag before we started I thought" Nathan replied.

"Found it!" Lucas says as he continued to rummage through his belongings and finally came across the cold metal feel of the phone in his hands. He turned on the screen expecting to see a message from Peyton telling him when she would be there to pick up Sawyer… But instead there were about 7 missed calls from Brooke's phone. Wondering what was wrong, Lucas begins to listen to the one voicemail left on the phone.

"Luke, it's Peyton, I need you to come to the hospital. Brooke is not well. I'm not sure what's wrong with her and the baby. And…. It's happening again Luke… I have searing pains, and blood…. Luke, please…. I'm sorry… just meet me at the hospital when you get this… please…"

Lucas' face quickly turns ashen as he listens to the voicemail. Quickly chucking his belongings back in his back he runs towards his car, ready to race toward the hospital. "Nathan – can you look after Sawyer for me please?!"

"Sure buddy but what's wrong" Nathan asks with concern written on his face.

"Peyton.. something wrong with Peyton" He calls out as he zips away from the court and heads toward the hospital.

* * *

Lucas' rushes through the doorway of the hospital and straight to the emergency counter.

"HI I'm looking for my wife.. She's pregnant and came into the hospital in an ambulance…. Complaining of cramps… but it was both of them who were unwell so I'm not sure… Is it under Brooke Davis, or Peyton Sawyer.. well probably Brooke Davis being she was the one who called the ambulance?"

Lucas was frantic. All he could think of was Peyton in the hospital, the pain and danger she was in with Sawyer's birth and the fact that she was now here, alone, struggling with all of this without him by her side.

"Ah yes, here we go" The triage nurse noted. "She's upstairs in room B52. If you just go around the corner here and…." But she didn't finish her sentence because Lucas had already gone.

* * *

Lucas' arrived at his wife's doorway just as the doctor was walking out.

"Doctor!" Lucas rushed over to him.

"Please… how is she? How is the baby? Is she ok?" Worry creased all over Lucas' face. He couldn't loose her now, not like this, not when they hadn't had a chance to work things out.

"You're wife has been through quite a bit today. She's resting now, but yes, she will be fine" The doctor answered, placing a sympathetic hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"And the baby?" Lucas asked

"I'm so sorry…. We did everything we could… but we just couldn't save him." The doctor replied.

"No….." Lucas whispered. He felt faint, dizzy… like the world was spinning around him… he couldn't stand. "But why, everything was going so well…"

"Unfortunately sometimes unexplained things happen" The doctor replied sympathetically. "I'm so sorry I don't have a better answer for you"

Lucas' face crumpled as the realisation of what the doctor was telling him began to sink in. It was a boy. He had a son and had lost him, all before he was there and all because of one stupid fight. How had it come to all of this? Yet there was one person sharing in his pain, one person who he needed to lean on as much as she needed to lean on him.

"Can I go see her" Lucas asked.

"Sure. She's right through these doors" The doctor replied, giving him a sympathetic pat as he began to walk to his next patient.

Almost unable to look, Lucas peered through the window to catch a glance at Peyton before entering the room. Suddenly the realisation hit him. Heart pounding, he turned around looking for the doctor once more. Instead, coming up his path were Nathan and Hayley.

"We dropped the kids off with Mouth and Millie. How is she, what's wrong? " Hayley prattled off. Then she took one look at Lucas' face and worry hit her.

"Lucas…." She said, reaching out to hug him "What's wrong? What happened?"

"She… she lost the baby" Lucas spilt out, face still white as a sheet. But he couldn't stay here. Frantically he was looking for the doctor he just spoke to.

"Luke… No!" Hayley interjected, tears in her eyes. "How can this be? Everything was going so well?"

"I don't know" Luke replied "But it's not Peyton. That's Brooke in there. I… I need to find the doctor…. I need to find Peyton" Lucas prattled.

Realisation coming to hand, Hayley quickly ran to the door. Lucas' was right, Brooke was sleeping in the hospital bed and Peyton was nowhere to be seen. Her heart ached for her friend. "Go Luke, I'll stay with Brooke" Hayley replied. And without second thought, Luke had run off to find his wife.

* * *

Lucas' ran up to the counter he was at before

"That's not my wife" he called out to the triage nurse.

"You said my wife was in B52, but that is not my wife." Out of breath and feeling like his chest had been ripped out from him, Lucas was desperate.

"Sir, you told me your wife's name was Brooke Davis? She is the patient I have down here for B52" The nurse stuttered, noticing the anguish in this gentleman's face.

"No, she came in with Brooke Davis. My wife's name is Peyton, Peyton Scott" Lucas replied frantically

"Oh Sir I am so sorry. Let me see… yes ok, your wife, Peyton Scott is in room B12" And once again before she could finish, Lucas was gone.

* * *

This time, Lucas didn't wait to ask the doctor first. He didn't wan't to ask anything until he knew it was Peyton. Leaning against the wall, Lucas took a few deep breaths to calm himself before entering the room and heading over to his wife.

Peyton was sleeping on her back. She had a drip in her arms. She looked settled, peaceful. Lucas gently reached down and placed his hand over hers.

At the sound of Lucas entering the room and coming over, Peyton stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and relief filled her as she saw Lucas' face beside her.

"Lucas…." She whispered

"Oh Peyton I'm so sorry…." Lucas started, his voice breaking after the emotional roller coaster of the day.

"I know…." Peyton replied before he could continue.

"I would never have…"

"I know" Peyton assured him again, reaching up to rest her hand on his cheek

"I can't live without you, you know that right" Lucas replied, a huge weight lifting from his shoulders.

"And I can't without you. I'm so sorry too Luke" Peyton replied, voice breaking as she pulled Lucas closer to her and kissed him.

After a few moments, Lucas' finally came back to the reality of why they were in the hospital and quickly jumped up.

"The baby?" Lucas asked in a panicked voice.

"Fine" Peyton replied, resting her hand on her mounding belly

"And the pain, and the blood you mentioned?" Lucas asked as relief filled him

"Labor. I went into labor early. The doctors have given me meds to stop it, but I need to stay here until the baby is born" Peyton replied

"But…"

"I'm fine, and the baby's fine" Peyton assured him. "The doctor is coming back soon and he'll fill you in for himself" Peyton replied smiling.

Relief washing over him, Lucas rushed over again and hugged his wife. Kissed her. Looked into her amazing eyes. The worry of the past few moments were slowly beginning to lift.

"Have you heard how Brooke is though?" Peyton asked, worry creased on her face.

"She was taken away as soon as we came in… I haven't been able to hear since" Peyton informed Lucas.

And suddenly, as his wave of relief had come over him, he realised that Peyton didn't know. And the news he had heard earlier in his panic slowly began to sink in…. it wasn't a stranger who had lost their baby, it was his friend… a good friend…. And now he had to break the news to Peyton…


End file.
